Legends of the Tide
by Mystic Vaporeon
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, and even Pikachu, stumble upon an old town with a legend and a secret. Hurled into a world of turmoil, will they be able to liberate it from evil together? Book I in The Legends and Myths Chronicles
1. Default Chapter Title

Book one in the Legends and Myths Chronicles by Mystic Vaporeon

The pull of the city was great. It was a charming, quaint little town on the outskirts of the massive metropolis that was Celadon City. It seemed afraid of its older brother, but it survived well enough on its own. The citizens lived austerely, rarely venturing outside of the city except for the occasional trainer who needed the Pokemon center in Celadon. The town wasn't even large enough for a Pokemon center to call its own. The only claim to fame it actually had was an odd little shop in the very back of town, the farthest anyone could get from the more advanced world. Along with the strange old statue in the center, these were the only two things significant about Periwinkle Village.

The shop itself was tiny, crammed to the breaking point with unique antiquities from just about anywhere in the world you could imagine. It was run by a sprightly old oriental man with a flowing white beard and two small fringes of hair running from his upper lip. Quite an odd character, he was shunned by most everyone in the village as an outcast. The owner did not care, he absorbed himself in his shop, loving each item as if it were his own child. He lost himself in that shop, one would think he didn't belong in the mortal world. He lived in some fantasy world, where nothing was tangible and everything was of suspicion. The call of the fantasy world was great for some, those who were different from others, those who had a destiny to fulfill, those who were part of the legend. Only the old soul knew the legend, only he had the key to unlocking it, he just needed the players for his game. His life had been absorbed in finding these pawns, but if he was destined to find them, the shop was his key.

Chapter 1: A prelude to destiny

Ash Ketchum stared blankly at the shredded map before him, bits of it floating lazily away in the breeze. Misty stood next to it, her arms folded across her chest triumphantly. "I bet you're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?" Ash hissed picking up the remains of the map. "Yep!" Misty replied bluntly. Brock sat down on a nearby rock and pulled out a book he had been reading. Pikachu more than willingly joined him. "Misty, I'm going to stay calm, butWhy on earth did you do that?!" Ash screamed. Misty looked indignant for only a moment before retaliating. "Because it wasn't doing us any good and I saw no point in having it," she answered spitefully. Ash forgot the pieces of map and pointed his finger accusingly at Misty. "Now for once it isn't my fault we're lost!" he said pedantically.

The fight was white noise in Brock's ears, he knew they weren't lost, there was a town not far from there that they could spend the night in. He'd once stayed there with his mother on a vacation before she passed away. He folded the page of his book back down and jabbed it quickly back into his pack. "I hate to break you two up but there's a small little town just about a mile from here we can stay at," he said practically. Ash and Misty both stared at him from their battle positions, each leaning forward to further project their own opinion at the other. "Really? What city? I didn't see one on the map," Misty said walking over to sit down next to her friend.

Brock ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Well, it's not on the map, it's really too small to be even considered a city. It's called Periwinkle Village, I've been there once before. They can offer us some food and a place to stay for the night," he offered hopefully. 

Ash cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. "Well if they have at least an inn they can offer Princess Misty a place of reverence. By their Growlithe of course," he said. Misty understood the rather rude joke. "Oh, so now I'm the dog princess am I?" she replied raising one eyebrow. Pikachu then decided to take matters into his own hands, giving all present a swift electric shock. Ash, Misty, and Brock all had a good shriek before falling to the ground a lovely shade of brown.

"ThanksPikachu," Ash groaned. The electric rodent grinned with relish and hopped upon its master. "Pika! Pika Pikachu!" he protested. "He's right, we'd better get going," Misty said brushing the soot from her clothes. Ash and Brock followed as she began down the beaten dirt path.

They traveled all the rest of the day. Ash walked out in front, he sensed something in the air, and something was very different, if not wrong. Though Misty and Brock were oblivious to it, Ash knew where he was going. He felt the pull of the village and he let it guide him. He was not surprised that at dusk, they arrived on the outskirts of what looked like a village. Ash didn't even stop before proceeding into the very center of the town. 

There he saw it, the statue was there. It marked the very center of all the mass of Periwinkle, all roads led away from it or to it, depending on how you looked at it. It was often a joke amongst the schoolchildren. If you thought the roads led away, you were a dreamer, and were destined to leave, if you thought they all lead to it, you'd be just like everyone else. Needless to say most everyone chose to say they led away for fear of being called boring, but everyone knew in their hearts that the roads all lead to the statue.

The figure itself was of five humans, or at least what looked like humans. One had a pair of great wings and a long flowing tail of feathers, the other, who had its arm wrapped around the waist of the bird figure, had a long whip-like tail, and angry looking talons where fingers should have been. These two stood in the back, in the foreground, a strong bulky, rock-like man stood, and in the very front, a mermaid figure, with a fish tail extending out from its spine and fins adorning its head. The representation that caught Ash's eye particularly was the one with flames. It seemed the leader of this pack of beautiful creatures, its crest ablaze with intense flames, and an inferno running the lengths of its arms and legs. The statue was a masterful piece of art.

"It'sSo beautiful," Misty breathed standing closer to Ash. He nodded in agreement and reached to his shoulder to absent-mindedly pet Pikachu. "Pika!" he yelled in boredom. Ash was finally freed from the trance and laughed. "Alright I get the picture, we'll go find a place to stay," he said closing his eyes happily. "Excuse me," Ash whirled around in surprise to see a kindly looking young woman standing behind him.

He sighed in relief and greeted her kindly. "May I help you miss? By the way my name is Brock and I agh!" Brock didn't get very far with that conversation before Misty had dragged him away. "I'm sorry, I just thought I heard you say you needed a place to stay tonight," the woman answered sheepishly. "We do, is there a hotel or an inn you could recommend to us?" Misty asked. The woman shook her head. "There isn't any inn or hotel here, I was wondering if you'd like to stay with my Grandmother and I tonight," she said quietly. "Is that the only place to stay?" Ash asked warily. The youth nodded somberly.

Ash shrugged and looked to his friends. "I guess, it's probably a long walk to Celadon City, and its nearly night," Misty answered noticing the odd quietness of the town square. She had imagined it would be the busiest place of the town, full of people and stores and in general, life. Instead, it was a lonely place, the stone of the buildings echoed every sound, and a nonchalant breeze rustled piles of dead leaves making the scene quite eerie indeed. Misty wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders, the slight anxiety and the breeze making a chill run up and down her spine. "Let's go Ash," she encouraged. Seeing it was his only option, Ash nodded an affirmative and accepted the woman's invitation.

She smiled vaguely and motioned for them to follow. "Our home is this way, please follow me," she said. The trio followed her through the narrow winding streets of Periwinkle Village, walking by many tiny, seemingly lifeless homes. If Ash hadn't known better, he would've sworn no one at all lived there. "So, what's your name?" Brock asked to break the silence. "Who me? Oh, my name is Jeana, pleased to meet you," she answered not bothering to look back at Brock. "I'm Brock, this is Ash and Misty, we're pleased to meet you as well, thank you very much for letting us stay with you," he said. "There are a few other travelers staying tonight, you won't mind I hope?" Jeana asked. Brock shook his head vigorously.

Suddenly, Ash noticed something out of the corner of his eye and stopped. It was a tiny shop, tucked in the corner of a block of other buildings. He pressed his nose against the glass and blew hard clouding it. Inside was a collection of carved crystal dragons, each a different color. Next to it was a set of silver rings, all entwined with one another in a bizarre pattern. He looked up, the ceiling was decorated with brightly colored strips silk and creased paper lanterns, all obviously hand painted with Pokemon and delicate floral designs. Ash was totally oblivious to Misty and Brock staring with him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, already picking up a hint of incense from inside. "We've got to see this tomorrow," Ash whispered. "No! Don't go anywhere near this shop or the old man who runs it!" Ash jumped, startled by Jeana's sharp words. "What? Why?" he asked. Jeana sighed. "That old man is crazy, he believes all the legends are true. Terrible stories, terrible legend. JustTrust me on this will you?" she explained.

Ash was disturbed to some extent by the response, but nodded in agreement. Jeana nodded back and led them a few blocks away to a tiny cottage. She opened the door and ushered her guests in graciously. Ash, Misty, and Brock all gasped in unison when they stepped inside the cottage, for who should they see eating soup at the small wooden table but none other than the Rocket trio. "It's you!" Jessie choked. "Oh it's Team Rocket! What're you guys doing here?" Ash asked exasperated. "Well, we were just looking for a place to stay. But not here, it's been infested with rats," James said sounding rather intelligent for a change. "You know these people?" Jeana asked worriedly. "Of course! They only try to steal Pikachu every single time we ever see them!" Ash mused. Jessie sighed. "Can't we please just stay away from each other and spend one night in the same house? All we want is a place to stay for the night," she said rather angrily.

It was then Ash noticed that they didn't have their uniforms on, and they looked odd without the blazing red R' across the chest. Meowth must have noticed the staring because he stepped forward somberly. "We got booted out," he whispered sadly. Jessie and James burst into tears and embraced one another, falling comically to the floor. "What? You mean you got-" "Fired!" Jessie and James wailed in unison. Ash was not sure, but after some more thought he deducted that none of the trio was smart enough to pull a stunt like this off. "You guys can stay, and we'll stay too," he said after the weeping had somewhat quelled. "Really?" "You mean it?" Jessie and James asked. Ash nodded and they resumed eating.

Jeana breathed a sigh of relief. "Grandma! We have some more travelers!" she called through cupped hands. "Oh by a Persians whiskers! I'll have some more soup ready in a moment Jeana dear," the old voice answered from the kitchen. Jeana smiled warmly and turned to her guests. "Come with me, I'll show you to your rooms," she said.

She led Ash and his companions to the back of the modest home where there were three doors. "I'm sorry, two of you will have to share," Jeana said quietly. Ash had a moment of terror before Brock grabbed his arm and dragged him into the far right room. "Ash and I'll share, Misty you can have your own," he said. Ash breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Brock closed the door behind him. "Thanks Brock," he said quietly. "No prob," he answered.

Ash set his backpack down on the bed and Pikachu promptly deemed himself the bed tester, leaping dramatically onto the pillow. "Pika Pika!" he cried joyously. "How is it Pikachu?" Ash asked laughing. Pikachu gave a small victory sign to ensure that it was of high quality. Ash smiled and turned around as a knock sounded at the door. "The dinner is ready if you're hungry," Jeana said. Ash noticed an air of sadness that always seemed to follow her voice. "Coming!" he called and removed his hat before scooping Pikachu up and dashing out the door.

Misty was already at the table shoveling large spoonfuls of the creamy liquid into her mouth when Ash and Brock arrived. Jessie, James, and Meowth had long since finished and were talking somberly by the fire. They all looked quite concerned as James took a single bill out of his pocket. Ash felt sorry for them, he knew that was most likely the last of their money. 

He set Pikachu down on the wooden table before a small saucer filled just for his usage. "Ash? Come on sit down and eat with us, Jeana's Grandmother is a great cook!" Misty managed to say between spoons. "Thank you dear," Ash turned his attention away from the trio at the fire and saw for the first time, the ancient woman. 

She had a pleasant demeanor with long gray hair tied firmly back behind her head in a bun. Her eyes smiled at him as he took the first taste of her special soup. Ash was instantly addicted, it was one of the most wonderful tasting things he'd ever eaten. "This is wonderful! What is it anyway?" he asked. The old woman winked and raised one finger jokingly into the air. "That's my secret lad! By the way, feel free to call me May," she answered cheerfully.

Ash jumped as Jessie suddenly flew from her position at the fire and stomped angrily off to the room she and James would share. James sighed and leaned forward, cupping his forehead in his hands. Ash's spirits grew sullen, Team Rocket was falling on some hard times for sure. He looked away from the depressed youth sitting at the hearth and turned to his friends. 

It had now grown quite late and, having eaten, Pikachu was curled up asleep in Misty's lap. "Ash, he's making me sleepy, get him off," she moaned groggily. Ash smiled and got up from his seat. He sauntered over to the red-head and laid his hand on her shoulder. "What'll you give me to take him?" he asked grinning smugly. "I won't dump him on the floor how about that?" Misty replied. Ash shrugged and took the sleeping Pokemon from her lap. He blinked sleepily, but closed his eyes again as he saw it was Ash that held him. "Come on Pikachu, it's been a long day and I think we need a good sleep about now," he said motioning for Brock to come along.

James and Meowth had since gone to their room to try to cheer Jessie up, the fire had dwindled, and May was beginning to shut things up for the night. Ash hugged Pikachu close and retreated back to the bedroom, Brock close at his heels. Misty followed after generously helping clear the soup dishes from the table explaining that it was the least she could do.

Ash paused for a moment at the door of the other group. "James, we're broke and that's all there is to it! There's no even getting out of this now!" he heard Jessie wail. "I know we're broke but we have to eat somehow, I had to spend that money!" James replied. "But, but we could've at least found something a little cheaper couldn't we?" "Jessie, I don't think we can get any cheaper than this," James replied. There was a long silence and just as Ash turned to go, he heard one last fearful phrase. "I'm scared James," Jessie said the tears apparent in her voice. "Me too," he answered.

Ash closed his eyes sadly and stepped into his room. "Hey Ash! What's wrong?" Brock asked from his bed. "Oh just Jessie and James," he replied. "Why are you upset over those two?" Brock asked cynically. Ash shrugged. "Nothing, I guess I'm just tired," he said and set Pikachu down on the pillow. He yawned, stretched, and curled into a more comfortable ball. Ash smiled and ran his hand down the silky golden fur climbing gently onto the bed with him.

He surveyed the room around him, there was a small nightstand between the two beds and a bookcase lining one side of the room. Apart from the single dilapidated chair in the corner, this was the only furniture. Not even a picture brightened the dingy yellowish earthen walls. Ash was able to reach the bookcase by leaning over the bed and he scanned over the books with his fingers.

They were all old, their spines peeling away from the pages and the leather covers shredding in all corners, but one very tiny book at the very bottom caught his eye. It was bound in what must have once been a brilliant green leather. He turned it over and there was no title or author, just a symbol. It was a delicate weaving of intricate lines, a veritable spider web with gems woven into it. They would've once been colored, but in spite of the age, they'd faded to a dull tarnished color. Ash, intrigued by this piece of history, opened the cover to find a map on the first page.

It was of a beautiful world, mountains framing a lush valley with other areas of plains stretching out from it. Areas of dark woodlands and a high peak adorned the very northernmost portion. "You know Brock, I know Jeana told us not to but I'm going to that store tomorrow," he said absentmindedly turning the page. "It was so weird in there, how can we resist?" Brock said jokingly. Ash laughed in response and focused on the story unfolding in the old script.

__

The world of chaos shall in turn be healed by the great powers of good who shall rise against the corrupt oppressor and free the good people of this world again. The world shall hold its breath in waiting for the fateful day when the heroes return to rule over all with a benevolent hand.

Ash sighed at the beautiful words in the book and closed it. He replaced it on the shell and clicked the light out. "Night Brock," he breathed. "Mmm hmm," the already half-asleep youth replied. Ash petted Pikachu one last time before slipping under the blankets. "Chaaa!" he yawned disturbed slightly. Ash quieted him and he nearly immediately fell back asleep. Ash himself yawned and closed his eyes, he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Ash awoke early, too early in his mind. He closed his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep, but as no sleep came, he groggily and carefully slipped out of bed. He pulled on his shoes and hat and, leaving his backpack but taking some money, opened the door slowly and exited the room. He crept to the front of the cottage and stealthily slunk out the front door.

Once out in the street in the brisk morning, Ash lost his cautious air and began strolling happily down towards the curious little shop. He took in all the sights around him, the pleasant early morning light just breaking over the lush green hills, the simplicity of the entire town, it was strangely calming. Before he even knew how far he had walked, Ash found himself in front of the shop.

He turned on his heel and jogged to the front door, but was dismayed at the hand-painted closed' sign. He banged one fist gently against the glass and continued of his way. "Wait young man, please come back," the words were spoken with a heavy Japanese accent and Ash turned around to see a small old man hop out of the door to the shop. Ash smiled and turned back and the lively old man welcomed him inside.

He was greeted by the sweet smell of jasmine incense and the wonderful colors of the beautiful array of everything that the old man held dear. "Ah, I see you have great taste," the old man mused behind Ash. "I love everything about this place, my name is Ash," he said extending his hand to the old man. "Most people just call me that old man' but you dear boy may call me Mr. Lao," he said clasping and shaking a bewildered Ash's hand.

He absent-mindedly picked up a crystal dragon, running his fingers along the intricately carved scales and wings. "Is it true what Jeana said? Do you even know her?" Ash asked. Mr. Lao sighed. "Jeana had a rough childhood, she do not know me. Her mother, she die when Jeana was about, twelve I think, she was frequent visitor here. She loved the legends and the myths I used to tell her. I think Jeana blame me," he explained.

Ash replaced the dragon and shuffled to the counter where a set of rings lay on blue silk. There were seven of them, all with delicately coiled silver bands. Each had a different colored stone in it, one yellow, purple, blue, gray, clear, red, and one was a milky white stone that was solid, not clear as the others were. "I read something about a legend last night," Ash mused. "What legend?" Ash whirled around to see Misty and Brock standing in the doorway.

He laughed as Pikachu ran up and leapt into his arms. "Pika pi!" he shouted happily. "Hey Pikachu! Like those rings?" Ash asked letting Pikachu down on the glass case. "Piiiiii," he breathed staring at them. "Good morning! Welcome! I am Mr. Lao!" he called to Misty and Brock. They amused themselves by looking at various objects in the store, they didn't even notice Jessie, James, and Meowth walk solemnly past the shop.

James stopped in front of the door and peered in. He saw everything that was on display and was utterly transfixed. Though he had literally no money, he pushed open the glass door causing the small bell to jingle. "James? What on earth are you doing?" Jessie called scampering into the shop after him. "I'm just looking," he replied. "But James we have toThis is gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

Ash swallowed hard, after all it was only the night before he had heard their conversation. "What is dis place?" Meowth asked. "It's just my shop, welcome! I am Mr. Lao!" Ash groaned at the third time he'd heard that, and the extremely heavy Japanese accent was beginning to get to him. He had a deep rich voice, though, that resounded warmly throughout the store. He couldn't imagine why Jeana blamed such a kind man for her mother's death. "James," he said shaking Mr. Lao's outstretched hand. "You know the legend maybe?" he asked. James shook his head. "Only Ash know the legend? Then sit down all and Mr. Lao will tell!" he said moving to the front of the store. He swiftly clicked the blinds shut and Ash took that as a signal to sit down. Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, and even Meowth sat in a semicircle around Mr. Lao who sat on a red velvet footstool. Pikachu leapt deftly into Ash's lap from the counter.

Mr. Lao reached to a small wooden box on a glass shelf behind the cash register and pulled out an overly long pipe. It was carved like a traditional dragon, its mouth opened wide for the tobacco to be smoked. Mr. Lao emptied the last of the contents of a deep blue bag into it and stuck a match. He lifted the pipe to his mouth and lit the contents ablaze. He exhaled in serenity, blue smoke curling lazily around his head, and began his story.

"Many year ago, it was an old legend that there was another world besides this one, it was known as Aradain and only by that name, for it had no countries, or states, only the occasional city. The people were peaceful, but without a ruler there are bound to be some disagreements. For the people of Aradain saw no need for the peace to be disturbed by such thing as a ruler. A strange woman came to them claiming that she had been sent by the gods. The people, being very religious, believed her, for she possessed the power of nature. She could manipulate it as she pleased, so naturally she was revered as a god herself. But it was not to last, her powers were of a kind that had been born with, for some did posses magic. The people grew angry, but her magic was too strong, and the rebellion was quickly crushed. They rose again, but this time more secretly by a great sorcerer who's name has been forgotten in the winds of time. He created the seven powers of peace. It is quite unknown what exactly these are, but these powers, perhaps magic spells or magical objects, who knows now? The legend is so old, the details have been washed away with the retelling. The powers were able to stop the evil queen, but the legend has it that she rose again, after the noble sorcerer had passed on and the seven powers forgotten and declared a civil war to all those who disagreed with her dictatorship. Needless to say, some fearing for their very lives joined without question, but the noble others resisted and continued with the old way of life and the world erupted into civil war which it supposedly remains in today. Waiting for the seven powers to be awakened and come to their aide once again," the young trainers listened to the tale without a word speechless at its seemingly sacredness. Ash closed his eyes, he could hear the battles, see the evil queen, the seven powers and even imagine himself fighting in an epic battle.

Misty stood up and brushed the back of her jeans off. "Thank you ever so much for the story Mr. Lao and I hate to go without buying anything, but it's getting late and if we hope to make it to the next town tonight we need to get a move on," she said hauling Ash and Brock up. Jessie and James also silently stood, it was obvious, at least to Ash, that they'd been touched by the tale as well. "Wait! I have a gift for each of you before you go!" Mr. Lao exclaimed flinging open the glass display case.

Ash's breath caught in his chest as he took out the rings. "Each of you may chose one to keep," he explained happily. "Oh no, I couldn't," Ash began. "I insist! Please, I have plenty of other good thing to sell, I can spare these," with the confirmation from Mr. Lao, Ash scrutinized the rings. He wanted the best one there. Misty gasped, dove forward and plucked the blue ring from the case. "I love blue! It reminds me of the water," she said dreamily. "Excellent choice young lady," Mr. Lao said, a devious grin creeping onto his face. Brock silently selected the gray ring as Ash was still deciding. "Hurry up Ash," Misty whined sliding her ring on her index finger.

Ash scowled at her and ran his fingers over the cold stones. They came to rest on the brilliant red one and he picked it up. It flashed brightly in his eyes and he smiled. "I like this one," he said. Mr. Lao nodded approvingly and handed the yellow ring to Pikachu. "Pi?" he asked quizzically. "I wouldn't forget the young Pokemon of course!" he answered. Pikachu smiled and graciously took the glittering charm.

James was hesitant, but Jessie stepped forward and immediately selected the deep purple item. "It has a certain beauty to it," she mused and allowed James to step up. There were only two left, the creamy white one and the clear. He didn't like the color of the other so he lifted the clear piece of jewelry and slid it on his finger. Mr. Lao handed the last ring in the box to Meowth and closed it. If Ash had been looking he would've seen the same symbol etched in the top as had been on the front of the book.

"Goodbye my friends, and do take care!" Mr. Lao called after them. They all waved a farewell and the old man watched them silently. "Lets hope I'm right on this one," he whispered and began laughing insanely. Ash thought he heard something but he shrugged it off and proceeded instinctively to the Town Square.

Once there, he stopped to take one last look at the strange statue. "I wonder what this is and who carved it and even how old it is," he whispered. Misty shrugged and put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, but we'd better go," she said. Jessie and James stood behind them looking at the statue. "I didn't see this coming in did you?" James asked. Jessie shook her head and brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. As she did so, she noticed a bright glow coming from the corner of her vision. "JJames?" she whispered fearfully as she lowered her hand, where the purple stone in her ring was glowing brightly. 

He gasped in surprise and looked at his own ring. It too was shimmering. The glowing became so intense that Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu couldn't help but look and they turned around to form a haphazard circle. The rings shot forth a mighty stream of light colliding in the middle with a cataclysmic flash. The last thing Ash could recall hearing was everyone present screaming in terror and the image of the statue sinking into the ground to form some sort of portal and slipping through.

Mr. Lao heard the event from his shop and smiled. "Now my pawns, get ready to play the game," he said quietly.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2: The stuff Legends are made of

It was most likely the pounding in Ash's skull that awoken him. He groaned loudly and rolled over squeezing his eyes shut against the bright sunlight. "Ash get up!" the voice was unfamiliar. "Please Ash this is really weird!" Ash opened his eyes to see Pikachu sitting in front of him, an utterly terrified look on his face. "Ash, I can talk!" he gasped. Ash's eyes widened in amazement, up until now Meowth had been the only Pokemon he knew of that could talk.

Suddenly, the fiery ring pulsated quickly and flashed again. Ash closed his eyes as fire ignited itself along the lengths of his arms. It swept across his eyes making a brilliant flame pattern from the corners to his temples and then with a burst of embers. The tips of the normally black unruly hair went a bright crimson with flames. The last change to take place was a long fiery tail like that of a Charizard extended out behind him. It was on fire at the tip like his Pokemon, but the fire also continued up along the vertebrae like the spines along the backs of traditional oriental dragons. Pikachu screamed. "What was that?!" he exclaimed. Ash looked in wonder at his arms and tail. "II think I just evolved," he replied.

Misty awoke, took one look at the new and improved Ash and shrieked. "It's okay Misty, it's just me," he said. He stood up and brushed himself off and watched as the same thing happened to Misty. Her ring pulsed then flashed and he watched as she transformed into a beautiful water creature. She had the long mermaid-like tail resembling that of a Vaporeon with the sleek crests to match. Her entire body grew a light blue in color as her skin was replaced by slick, streamlined scales. The last thing to transform were her hands and feet, they became webbed, with small, yet sharp looking claws.

She fiddled with her tail a moment obviously liking what she saw. There were several flashes of light in succession and Ash knew it was the others going through the same metamorphosis. Jessie and James sat up in unison, then as Ash suspected, screamed at what they saw. "Jessie! What happened to you?" he asked. "Me? What about you!" she cried pointing. James shrieked shrilly as he noted what had happened.

Jessie had a long whip-like tail extending from the end of her spine. It was a beige color with dark brown band around it near the end. Her forearms and hands had also been replaced by the armored hide and claws of an Abra. To finish that look, she had the tiny pointed cat ears atop her head. James, however, was actually stunning. He had great Cerulean blue wings extending great lengths from his shoulder blades and a long shimmering blue tail of feathers to use as a rudder. The shade also nearly perfectly matched his hair. Meowth and Pikachu remained unchanged, except for the fact that Pikachu now had the ability of English.

"Brock?" Misty called. Ash snapped out of staring at the two humans at Misty's cry. He noticed the Brock was in fact missing. "I'm right here!" he called and stepped forward from the shadows. He looked embarrassed at his new appearance, being simply a stone gray color. "What is going on?" he asked fearfully examining his new complexion. James stood and helped Jessie up and they walked over to join the group. He seemed quite interested in his foreign appendages, spreading them to their full length then folding them back in again.

Ash took a deep breath and addressed his friends. "Okay, we all know something really weird is going on here, but first things first. We should really try to figure out where we are," he said. "And no fighting," Misty said forcefully staring in particular at Jessie and James. "I promise we won't cause trouble, we're not even Team Rocket anymore remember?" James said extending his hand. Ash smiled and shook it, Jessie followed with her claws and Ash shook them as well.

No one really knew what to say, so Ash took notice of his surroundings for the first time. They were in a small circular room, the statue standing sentinel in the center. "It'sIt's us!" Misty gasped dashing over to it. Ash ran with her and touched the cold stone forehead of the figure that resembled him.

The whole statue was like new, a seemingly fresh coat of paint defining every detail. There were even two Pokemon figures that hadn't been on the original. One a Pikachu, the other clearly a Meowth. The rest looked exactly like each of his friends who had inherited the powers. "Hey, pretty good likeness of me," Pikachu said. Ash smiled at his friend, he'd have a much clearer idea of his personality now that he could speak.

The room had a nauseatingly high ceiling with long thin windows extending up to the rafters. Sunlight filtered in and came to rest lazily on the cold cobblestone floor. "Is this like a church or something?" Brock asked. Jessie elbowed James in the ribs. "Fly up there and see what's outside," she said pointing to the high windows. James flinched in mild pain and scowled. "Why don't we just go outside?" he asked annoyed. "Because we don't know what's out there," Jessie answered.

James spread his wings and began beating them furiously, but to no avail, he just managed to kick up the thin layer of dust coating the floor. He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I have to get the hang of these things," he said a rather large sweat drop sliding down the side of his face. Jessie rolled her eyes. "I guess you can't teach a new bird old tricks," she sighed.

Ash took a deep breath and exited the room. He came to another room where an altar stood in the very far corner. It was delicately carved with intricate swirling patterns depicting a war. He walked over to it and ran his fingers along the groves deepened by age. Surprisingly, the fire that laced his arms and legs did not ignite the ancient wood. He shrugged, it must have been like the Ponyta he'd once ridden, he could burn things only if he wanted to.

Ash continued to scrutinize the altar, and the rest filed outside. "Where are we? What is this place?" he heard Misty say. Ash finally managed to draw himself away from the place of reverence and walked outside. 

They were on a secluded shoreline, the temple being on a large escarpment. James closed his eyes and spread the majestic blue wings again. "What might I ask, are you doing?" Jessie asked. "It's a beach, perfect place to try and fly again," James replied stepping to the edge. He took a deep breath and leapt off. Jessie shrieked as she saw him disappear below the edge. "James!" she cried rushing to where he had jumped. She knelt and sighed exasperatedly as she watched him flutter weakly downwards. He lost his breeze several feet from the ground and slid roughly into the fine white sand. "Are you okay?" Jessie called through cupped hands. James got up swiftly and folded his wings back in. "I'm fine! I meant to do that!" he called. Misty chuckled to herself.

Ash smiled, Jessie and James weren't so bad after all. "I think we'd better find a way to get him back up here," Pikachu pointed out. "He's certainly not flying," Brock added. Meowth sighed at the pathetic humans and began climbing down the cliff. It wasn't very steep being one that had been carved by the sea. "Meowth? Wait for me!" Jessie called clambering down after the agile cat. Ash shrugged to his friends and they followed.

James saw the rest of the group descend to meet him and he met Jessie and Meowth halfway. "Don't scare me like that again," Jessie said with a smirk upon reaching her friend. James smiled and winked. Ash couldn't help but notice how they acted towards each other when they thought no one was watching. There was no doubt in his mind they were the best of friends, but could there be more there? Only time would tell as they assumed the proper indifferent attitude as he and his friends caught up with Team Rocket.

Misty took one look at the ocean and left the group as they discussed what to do. She slipped off her shoes to discover her feet were webbed and clawed just as her hands now were. She tossed the sneakers up a little so they wouldn't get wet and tested the water with her foot. She sighed happily and closed her eyes as she tentatively slid her entire foot in. 

Ever since she had been a little girl she had wanted to be able to glide through the water effortlessly like her favorite Pokemon. Now she knew she had the power and she dove into the surf vivaciously. She closed her eyes against the stinging salt water and with a powerful push of her streamlined tail she swam out far enough to have freedom of movement. 

She opened her eyes carefully to discover she had another adaptation to the water. She could see as clearly as when she was on land. Her throat, also, was slatted with gills. She smiled and dove down to the white bottom. She touched the sand and it rose in a vague cloud of white in the clear blue water.

Misty reeled back in surprise as something whizzed past her head. "Neeeeeon!" it cried making itself visible. It was a tiny seahorse creature, only it shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. Upon seeing Misty is cocked its head to one side quizzically. "Neon?" Misty laughed and rocketed to the surface. She gasped in the air through her mouth and closed the gills. "I could get used to this," she mused.

Ash looked to the sea and heaved a sigh of relief when Misty came back out of it. "Misty don't disappear like that please. We need to figure out where in god's name we are and we don't need to be losing people," Ash reprimanded. Misty simply smiled and looked back to the water where the Neon leapt gracefully out of the water and dove back in with a great splash. 

"The first thing we should do is get off this beach," Jessie announced. The rest of the group nodded silently in agreement and began walking along the shore, firmly convinced that they'd find an easier way than climbing back up the cliff. James flapped his wings continually during the walk, trying desperately to figure out exactly how they were used properly. He never did, only succeeding in getting about a foot off the ground. "James will you kindly knock it off?" Jessie asked as she was whapped firmly in the face by a flurry of cerulean feathers. James gave up and folded his wings back where they belonged. 

Soon, the group came to a low bank where they could easily get off the beach. Misty whispered goodbye to the ocean and the little Pokemon she had seen there and allowed Ash to help her up over the small hill. "OhMy god," she breathed cupping her hands over her mouth. Before her, lay a beautiful world.

Ash recognized it as the same one he'd seen on the map. The same mountain range loomed to the North and directly in front of them, lay the ruins of a city. "Let's go check it out," Pikachu yelled bounding forward. "What? Why? It could be dangerous Pikachu!" Ash called after him. "There could be survivors! It doesn't look like it was destroyed too long ago!" he retorted. Ash's mind cleared with realization and began to follow. The rest of the travelers came along as well. 

They came to the great gates of the city and stopped respectfully. "Welcome to Aqualique?" Jessie read the sign discerningly. "Welcome ta what's lefta Aqualique," Meowth added. Pikachu stopped when he realized no one was following him as he had asked. "Come on!" he called and took off again, already beginning to scan the ruins of the first house. Ash followed to search the house with Pikachu while Misty and Brock took another and Jessie, James, and Meowth went off to search on their own.

The wind whistled across the land, the silence drilling a hole in Ash's mind. It was positively unnerving. It was the silence of a great tragedy, a beautiful lifestyle coming to a brutal end. Closing his eyes, Ash could see it, the people working side by side peacefully everyday. They talked happily of their daily lives, sometimes a bad event, but nothing really tragic. Storeowners practiced their craft unmolested and provided a decent service. Then, his vision turned dark as hoards of soldiers destroyed the once peaceful city. Something creaked, groaned loudly under pressure and fell, startling the tense Pikachu. For the first time the loneliness of this new world set into Ash's mind causing a shudder to run up and down his spine. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Pikachu called. No answer came, so he looked remorsefully at Ash and bounded to the next set of debris. 

The youth turned to follow, but stopped as a hand exploded from the rubble and quickly entwined itself around his ankle. He shrieked in terror and drew back apprehensively, only succeeding in tripping himself. "PleaseMe," a masculine voice asked. Ash peeled the fingers off of his leg, careful as not to burn them and began clearing away the charred bits of wood and other household items. "Don't worry, I'll get you out, just hold on!" he called valiantly. Pikachu heard the struggle and directed his attention to where the racket was coming from. He gasped as he saw Ash struggling with a young man, trying to free him. "I'm coming Ash!" he yelled and soon he was by his friends side, clearing the smaller bits away with his paws.

Ash clenched his teeth and the youth began to respond to him, opening his eyes and reaching out to Ash, who took his arms and dragged him free of the prison. "Thank you," the man said slowly. Ash laid him down gently, cradling the upper portion of his body. "What happened here?" Ash asked. The young man moaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his side. Pikachu put a paw to the youth's stomach and pulled it back bloodstained. "Ash" he muttered showing him. Ash winced in sympathy and looked carefully at the young soul. He wasn't much older than a teenager, raven black hair pulled haphazardly behind his head. The soft brown eyes glazed with pain and death. He was mortally wounded and Ash and Pikachu both knew he was not long for the world. "WeWe were a resistance town, theyThey found us, we were too few, and withoutWithout the seven powers we're useless," he whispered. He looked forlorn for only a moment before looking up at Ash and smiling. "But, now we'll rise into power again. Find other resistance groups, we need you, weCan notSurvive onOur own. Please avenge all those who diedIn vain," he muttered and his eyes slid shut. Ash let his head turn to one side, letting the blood that had accumulated there flow out. Ash lowered his limp form to the ground and crossed his arms respectfully over his chest. "He's gone," he whispered.

"What did he mean by resistance groups'?" Pikachu asked. Ash shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think we're going to find-" "Wrong," Ash looked up to see the rest of his companions. Jessie and James stood close to each other, Meowth at their feet. It was Misty who had spoken, standing closest to him, but she moved aside to let Brock step forward. He cradled a young girl in his stone arms, blood dripping from a gash in her forehead. "We found her, she needs help," Misty said. James looked thoughtfully at the corpse on the ground and knelt by it. "He won't mind if I borrow this," he said backing up as not to get his blue jeans he wore instead of the white uniform stained with the small puddle of red that was collecting beneath the body. He took his coarse wool shirt and ripped a small clean bit from the hem. He folded into a neat square and pressed it against the little girl's head. She groaned and pressed herself farther into Brock's body.

Jessie's ears suddenly pricked up and she looked sharply to the side. She could've sworn she heard something snap. She looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a shadowy figure with what looked like a bow and arrow aimed directly at Ash's skull. "Ash look out!" she gasped and in a split second, Ash heard the twang of the bow and watched as an arrow sped towards him. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain of the tip piercing vulnerable flesh. When none came, he opened one eye cautiously to see that the arrow was suspended in air before him. It began glowing a bright blue and dropped to the ground inches in front of his face. "II saved him?" Ash exhaled forcefully and looked to Jessie whom he was sure had spoken. She had a strained look on her face and had her hand outstretched toward him. "Well, I guess we know what Jessie's power is now," James mused adjusting his wings. He was constantly fiddling with them, Ash guessed it was either because he wasn't used to it, or he wanted to show them off.

The shadow that had fired the arrow leapt down from the remains of a brick wall on which it had stood. He silently and slowly slunk tentatively from the shadows. It was an old man, with grayed hair and ragged clothing. His small eyes widened upon seeing the girl who rested in Brock's arms. "Melinda!" he cried dashing over quite quickly for such an old looking man and greedily snatched the girl from Brock's arms. No one minded the man taking the child, they were relieved to have someone to ask questions to. "Excuse me sir! Could you please tell us what happened here?" Jessie called. "You should know, you caused it!" the harridan man snapped. Everyone exchanged confused glances before turning back to the man. "We couldn't possibly have sir, you see, we've only been here a very short time and-" "Let me guess, you need a place to stay. Where the girlies can primp their pretty red hair and the men can get drunk and slobber all night?" he spat derisively. Jessie looked momentarily hurt by the comment about her hair, but quickly changed, lunging forward and griping the man's arm. She whipped her tail about angrily and stared into his eyes. "Please, tell us," she hissed trying to control her anger. "You! You are the root of this! The rebellion is useless now! I won't tell you anything! Leave us alone!" he cried tearing a dagger from his ragged cloak. He drew it swiftly across Jessie's face. A tiny red spray leapt from her skin as hard metal sliced into mortal flesh. She cried out and reeled back in pain. "Jessie! No!" James cried catching her. He cradled her gently as he watched the color drain from her face and the life leave her eyes as she passed out in his arms.

The old man set the unconscious youth on the ground and smoothed her hair back reverently. He suddenly began sobbing and raised the dagger high in the air. "I'll end this for us now Melinda dear," he hissed through clenched teeth and violently plunged the dagger into the child's chest. Misty shrieked at the sight of such a brutal murder. "Oh dear god," she groaned burying her face into Ash's shoulder. The thought of deliberately and ruthlessly murdering someone, be it child or adult, sickening her. As the blood seeped away from the small body, the killer looked up at Ash through wild eyes and slowly stood to his full height. "No more will I endure this torment!" he proclaimed rising the dagger above his head once again. He brought it down in a wide arc, ending through his own stomach. His eyes widened in pain, the realization of what he had done hitting his psyche with tremendous force. A single tear ran down his cheek as he coughed up a mouthful of blood and collapsed to the ground.

Ash carefully slid two fingers beneath Melinda's chin. Feeling nothing he closed his eyes and shook his head somberly. Misty gasped and looked away, the tears streaming down her pale blue cheeks. "Jessie? Are you okay? Answer me Jessie!" James' panicky voice was heard above all other noises. He was cradling her inert form in his lap, blood streaming from the shallow cut along her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and ran a hand through her hair affectionately. "Is she alright?" Misty asked with genuine concern and knelt by her side as well.

Jessie's eyes squeezed shut harder then they fluttered open. "WhatWhat hap-ow!" she groaned putting a hand to her cheek. James smiled, relieved his friend was okay and helped her up, embracing her briefly as he did so. Jessie seemed mildly amused by the furtive show of affection and smiled crookedly at her friend. "I'm glad you're alright," he said cleaning the fresh blood away. "Thanks for being worried about me," she replied slyly. 

Brock stood by the bodies of the two disturbed people, deeply moved by what had happened. Misty noticed his forlorn look as they began to leave the village. "Brock? Come on let's go," she said softly tugged him away. His eyes remained fixed upon the people who'd once had happy lives, but were forced to die in the end. They'd had lives, the child had parents, and the old man had to have had a family. He turned over his shoulder sadly and followed his companions. Jessie felt her knees weaken, still dizzy from having fainted and she sunk slowly to her knees. James saw her struggle, knelt and allowed Jessie to put her arm over his shoulders. He stood, supporting her weight and helped her walk out of the city.

"What'll we do now Ash?" Misty asked as they slowly strolled away. "Try to find another town I guess," he said also deeply moved by the double suicides. Misty sighed, but turned around as a quiet voice called out to them. "Wait! Please, do not leave," the group whirled around to see an ancient oriental man in a flowing crimson robe standing at the outskirts of Aqualique. It buttoned up all the way to his chin and had long and overly wide sleeves. He stood with both hands inside them and bowed to the voyagers. "I am honored to be in your presence, please, if you need a place to stay, come with me," he said. He, like Mr. Lao, spoke with a heavy Japanese accent, but this man had only the long thin moustache, the beard was absent.

Ash, without saying a word, followed the man. Misty instinctively followed as did the rest. He led them silently to a small cabin on the shores of the great ocean that bordered the continent. Not a word was said the whole trip, Jessie was getting used to her new, acute, cat-like hearing, swearing she heard a wind chime. No one believed her until they came to the old mans house. A set of silver chimes shaped like odd Pokemon dangled from a hunk of polished driftwood. It was a rather large home, crafted out of clay bricks obviously fashioned with a base of beach sand. Ash wondered how it continued to stand being near a moist environment, but didn't ask. "Please, come in," the man said and bowed, allowing the group to enter before him. James scanned the room quickly and soon found what he was looking for. He located and immediately led Jessie to a small sofa which sat in the center of the room. She sat down heavily and James accompanied her along with Meowth. The man walked over to see if they were quite all right and noticed the blood still seeping from the slash. "Ah, I'll get you something to clean that up," the man said gesturing towards the wound.

Jessie sighed in fatigue and closed her eyes. James wrapped his arms around his companion and eased her into a reclining position, her head resting against his shoulder. He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes as well. He buried his face in Jessie's glossy red hair and breathed in deeply. It smelled like flowers and he smiled as she lifted her face up. Her nose touched his chin briefly and she settled back down. James smiled contentedly and settled himself. 

Misty put a hand to her chest and sighed. "They're so cute when they aren't acting evil," she whispered. Ash looked at Misty, stunning with the long beautiful tail. "If only you knew Misty," he whispered under his breath. The old man returned from the back of his home with a terra cotta dish of water, some bandages and some ointment. He walked briskly over to the pair on the sofa, tapped James on the shoulder and set the supplies on the floor. James opened his eyes suddenly and nodded thanks to the old man upon seeing the dish. He reached down, picked up a bandage, and dipped it in the water. He brushed a non-existing hair away from the cut and dabbed it tenderly with the folded cloth. Jessie opened her eyes as she felt the cold dampness of the cloth and smiled at James. "Feeling better?" he asked her. She nodded and took the cloth from James to finish herself.

Ash, Misty, and Brock seated themselves at the large table in the room that was obviously the kitchen. "Welcome to my humble home, my name is Lotus, welcome to my home," he said bowing. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Lotus? As in the flower?" he asked. "Yes, it is a beautiful name yes? May I offer you something to drink?" Lotus asked shuffling to a wooden cabinet. "No thanks, by the way I'm Ash," he mumbled. "Just some water, and I'm Misty," she answered. Lotus came back with a carved wooden glass full of water and handed it to Misty. "Brock, and those two would be Jessie and James," he said extending his stone palm for Lotus to shake. 

Misty took the water gratefully and put the glass to her lips, letting the cool liquid slide down her parched throat. She looked to the main living room to see Jessie and James, both sound asleep on the sofa, James' wing wrapped protectively around both of them. "Magnificent!" Lotus breathed walking over to James. "Simply gorgeous!" he added stroking the longest feather tip. "You're all just as I suspected!" Misty finished the water and pushed the glass to the center of the wooden table. It was a deep red and shiny with age, the grain showing beautifully. "Heh, too bad he can't use them," she mused pushing her chair away from the table and getting up. "Well, I don't expect any of you are in any condition to fight," Lotus said plucking a loose feather from the middle of the great cerulean wing. "Fight?" Brock raised an eyebrow. "Well yes, that's why you came here isn't it?" Lotus asked. Ash's stomach tied in a knot as he looked towards the setting sun. It would be night soon, his first night in this strange, foreign and unforgiving new land.

He stood and pushed his chair in. "Do you have any answers?" He demanded suddenly. "Ah, it depends on the question," Lotus answered sitting in a cross-legged position on the floor. "Why are we here?" Pikachu asked joining him. Lotus patted the woven grass mat that served as a carpet next to him and beckoned the friends to join him. "Come, and Master Lotus will answer all," he said closing the thin eyes wisely. "Should I wake Jessie and James?" Misty asked. Ash shook his head. "They've had a hard day, let them sleep," he answered. Misty smiled at the couple peacefully asleep on the sofa, Meowth also asleep at their feet and took a seat close to Ash.

Lotus inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, as if gathering his thoughts. He seemed peaceful and wise, Ash trusted him. Perhaps he'd gained a sixth sense with his powers of the flame, but he trusted Lotus, and he knew he was trust worthy. "Now, what do your young minds wish to know?" he asked. "What is this place?" Brock asked. "Ah! This is the world of Aradain! You are on the Caracass shore, by the Neonthian Sea," Lotus answered. "Neon? I saw one of those when I went swimming today!" Misty exclaimed. Lotus seemed to understand what she was talking about and smiled warmly. "Friendly little creatures aren't they?" he asked lowering his eyes at her. "Oh yes! And it was beautiful too!" Misty said closing her eyes happily. "Legends have been told of a creature known as an Argon, the evolved form of a Neon, which roam deep waters. Huge and fearsome, they resemble water dragons and are quick to devour humans. None have ever been seen. Still think the Neons are so cute?" Lotus said smiling slyly at Misty. She blinked rapidly in bafflement and coiled her tail around herself for comfort. "UhWell, I" she stammered. Lotus looked proud of himself, it was as if he already knew Misty. "Bet you never see that much do you Ash?" he asked.

Ash laughed for the first time that day, finally beginning to relax. "So, how did we get here?" he asked. "You ended up in the temple correct?" Lotus asked. Ash nodded. "Well, this is a world of magic, open your heart, learn to accept things that you never thought possible, just take a look at yourself and you'll know what I mean," Lotus explained.

Ash looked to the great blazing tail behind him and the flames along his arms and legs and understood. All doubt he had in his mind cleared, he understood. "What is our purpose?" he asked being more assertive than need be. He felt the surge of a world in turmoil rise in him. He felt the cries for help, he felt the pain. He knew which was the right question to ask. Lotus looked deep into his eyes and saw the fire of the heroes burning in the backs. He knew already, he looked to Misty, she knew, Brock, and the young Pokemon knew. They all had the fire he thought had perished long ago. He closed his eyes, Jessie and James didn't even have to be awake for him to know they knew as well. "You, my friends, are the seven powers."


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3: You can't teach a new bird old tricks

"What?! Us?" Misty shrieked. "You are the chosen ones, you are destined to do great things, you are all part of the legend. Will you stay and help us?" Lotus asked taking Misty's hand gingerly. She drew it away, closing her eyes remorsefully. Ash opened his mouth to speak but Misty cut him off. "Before you go and throw yourself into another dangerous situation without thinking hear me out. You had dreams Ash, you wanted to be Pokemon master, you still do, and you were so close! Are you going to give up those dreams to risk your life for a world you've never lived in? Never will live in? And what about your mom Ash? I bet everyone back home is thoroughly convinced we're dead, what about my sisters? What about Brock's dad and all of his brothers and sisters? We have loved ones, and dreams, think about that," Misty preached to him slowly standing up. "I'll do it," she turned to see James leaning over the edge of the sofa. "What?" she asked bewildered. "I'm in, I'll do it," he replied matter-of-factly. 

Misty knelt and looked deep into James' emerald eyes. They told her of pain and longing, and the desire to do something great. "You're really serious aren't you? Why James? Why so quickly?" she asked never removing her gaze from his. James slid his eyes shut slowly and took a deep breath. "I don't have anything at home worth going back for," he answered. Misty remembered. She remembered when she'd been at his childhood home, and the cruelty of his parents and that awful girl they'd wanted him to marry. "The only things I had were Jessie and Meowth, and they're here with me. You guys too if you're willing to be friends," James said extending his hand to Misty.

She smiled, James had a good heart, despite his evil intentions before hand. They hadn't been real, he hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, just please his boss and earn a living. Now that he didn't have to do that, he was actually very kind to Ash and his friends. Misty took James hand and shook it firmly. "Friends James," she said honestly meaning it. Ash stood and vigorously shook James' hand as well, followed by Brock. "Ah! Nice to finally be friends after all these months!" Pikachu exclaimed leaping joyously into James' lap. "I'll do it too," Jessie's groggy response startled all who hadn't known she was awake. "And I'm willing to bury the hatchet, just as long as I don't have to be emotional for very long," she mused. Ash laughed, same Jessie, only now her fiery attitude could be used as a benefit. There was silent communication between all present, any obstacles that had stood in the way of their friendship were now crushed to the ground.

"Get some sleep, training begins tomorrow," Lotus said and began extinguishing candles. "Well? Going to do it?" Misty asked. Ash smiled, his flames flaring brightly for a split second. "I thought so, and I'm with you one-hundred percent," she whispered lowering her voice. "Goodnight Misty," Ash whispered back. She giggled and tossed on of the blankets Lotus had brought out for them his way. It struck right on target and unfolded, enveloping Ash in a cloud of coarse fabric. He gasped in surprise and smiled at Misty, who blushed a darker blue and unfurled a blanket for herself. Pikachu and Brock had already found a warm corner by the dwindling fire and gone to sleep.

Ash crept around to the front of the sofa and gently spread the blanket over Jessie and James, who had since fallen asleep again. "Goodnight Team- Well I guess I can't call you that anymore. Goodnight my friends," he whispered and lightly brushed the stray hair out of James' face that always seemed to be there. He didn't stir, and Ash crept back to receive his own bedding. Misty had set it out for him and Ash was stunned. Normally she did things for herself only. He would be stunned yet again when he saw exactly how close together she'd put the blankets. Ash didn't mind, in fact he welcomed being able to sleep so close to her. He crept quietly to the soft, makeshift bedding and pulled the woven blanket over his flame-infused body. He was correct in his assumption before, if he wanted to burn something, we was positive he could. He just really didn't know how. He turned over slowly, ever so slowly as not to disturb the young girl who lay beside him. 

He lay facing Misty, watching her chest rise and fall and listening to her soft breathing and smiled. "You know you're beautiful when you sleep Misty," he whispered to himself. He raised one hand cautiously and deftly ran it through her hair once. She whispered something in her sleep and turned over. "Goodnight Misty," Ash whispered and closed his eyes. Sleep came easily that night, despite the stress of the day's events and Ash slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Ash! Get up Ash! Don't make me shock you!" Ash's eyes snapped open at the threat of his Pokemon. "I'm up! I'm up already!" he cried leaping out of the blanket not wanting an electrocution first thing in the morning. "Good, the others are outside, let's go!" Pikachu exclaimed skittering quickly out the door, his claws clicking on the hard floor. Ash stretched and yawned, the flames that had died down to a soft blue in color with sleep flaring to the brilliant orange they had been. He looked out a nearby window to see James falter in mid-air and crash to the ground. Lotus sighed and rolled his eyes visibly. "James, you are not using the winds to your advantage, now try again," he heard Lotus say. James grumbled and picked himself up, fluttering his wings to relieve them of the sand.

Ash chuckled to himself and slowly walked out of the house. Everyone was standing in a rough semicircle outside in the sand, their eyes directed upward. Ash joined them and looked in the direction they were. James was standing on the roof of the large adobe house; wings spread and knees bent waiting to leap off. "You can do it James I believe in you!" Jessie called jokingly. "Ha ha," he answered and jumped. He rose shakily into the air beating the great wings furiously. "No no! Glide! Soar! Use the wind!" Lotus called. James stopped the incessant fluttering and spread his wings to their fullest length. He sailed a few feet before taking a dramatic plunge. Instinctively with the fear he drew his wings in and fell like a normal human would, landing with a great spray of sand on the beach. He lay there for a moment unmoving, then slowly pushed his upper body off of the sand. He took one look at his wings sprawled haphazardly across the glittering white sand, pounded his fist into it angrily and buried his forehead into the hot grains. "Uh oh, someone's ego has been wounded," Jessie mused assuming her normal acidic attitude. "My ego is fine thank you very much," James replied getting up. He brushed his shirt off and folded his wings back in respectfully.

Jessie rolled her eyes as James trotted briskly back to the group. "Now, you will now refer to me as Master Lotus, and I will train you to use your powers. I have read much of the old legends and know nearly all there is about the seven powers," he said slowly scrutinizing each person present. "Ash you have the power of the flame, use it wisely, Misty, has the power of water and ice, these, paired with others can be a devastating force, Brock, the power of fighting, with a rock hard defense, you will make a formidable opponent. Pikachu, as you call him Ash, has the power of lightning, you don't know this, but if I am correct, your powers have increased. Meowth, with the normal ability of agility and speed, you will also find your powers have increased. James, has the power of flight, well, at least he will have the power of flight, this will make you a valuable asset to the team as well as a fierce warrior. Finally, Jessie has been gifted with the power of the mind, this is one of the more difficult powers to learn, but once mastered, you will be a powerful force. Training will be hard, but the rewards will be great, now all who are in this, put your hands in the center of the circle," Master Lotus finished his grand opening speech leaving all present speechless. He slowly lowered his ancient wrinkled hand into the center of the group. Jessie's and James' hands soon followed. Meowth had a bit of a problem as did Pikachu due to height, but Ash and James solved it, allowing the Pokemon a spot on their shoulders. Brock was the last, seeming very hesitant to join. "Well Brock?" Misty asked raising one eyebrow. 

Brock's memory flashed with images of his little brothers and sisters. Of his mother and father, and the fond memories of the times before she passed away. He had a family to live for, but his father had promised him he'd take care of the siblings. He had told him to go and accomplish his dream, and one dream was to do something great. This was his chance. "I'm in," he said placing his stone hand atop all the others. Brock looked up into the smiling emerald eyes of James, he seemed very friendly to him, like a soul who'd longed for a friend other than Jessie and Meowth and was finally getting them. Even Jessie winked at him when his gaze met hers. He knew that this was what he wanted to do and he'd see it through to the end. "Alright then, James! Back to the roof! I will be working solely with him for a while! The rest of you, the first thing to do is get to know your new forms, I want you to look carefully at anything new about yourselves and experiment. I have to whip this young man into shape," Master Lotus said and parted the circle to get to James. He took him by the arm and led him behind the house. Ash shrugged and walked to the shoreline with Misty.

James sighed as he approached the back of the house where the wooden ladder stood. "Now now, you'll never soar with the Talcons with that attitude," Master Lotus said urging him upwards. "Talcon? What's that?" he asked stalling the inevitable. "It's a great bird Pokemon, you'll see one sooner or later now climb!" he replied tugging James' tail feathers roughly. James clenched his teeth angrily and placed his foot on the first rung. He looked up nervously to the sky where the sun was just climbing to the noon slot and pressed onward. He took the steps carefully, feeling each one beneath his feet to take up more time. He was not anxious to fall flat on his face again. "Stop stalling James! You need to learn to fly sooner or later!" he heard Master Lotus call. "Yeah whatever," he mumbled. "I heard that!" James swallowed hard and quickly ascended the last few steps.

Upon reaching the very edge of the roof, he unfolded his wings and spread them. Master Lotus came huffing up the ladder after him and stopped, breathing hard. "I'm much too old to be doing this," he mumbled walking over to the young man at the edge. James turned around, not bothering to close his wings and waited for the old man to come to his side. "Well? You seem to know all, what should I do?" he asked folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

Master Lotus closed his eyes and shook his head as he walked calmly over to the youth. He gently pried his arms apart and spread them along the lengths of his wings. James opened his mouth slightly in wonderment and listened to what the wise man had to say. "The beach is the place of the winds, you must learn to sense their patterns, know them as well as you know your friend Jessie. They can either be your friend or you enemy. Now, close your eyes James, feel with your heart and soul, listen to what the winds tell you," he said. James closed the emerald eyes and thrust his neck out into the air. The wind whistled softly through his blue hair and tossed it lazily about his face. 

Something was there, something he'd never really taken the time to feel for before. It was like a quiet voice in the back of his mind, telling him and only him secrets that it picked up, but most of all it told him where it was going. He began following the wind patterns with one hand, standing perfectly straight, his only movements following the wind. "Yes, yes you feel it now! Use the wind, it is your most valuable asset," Master Lotus said pressing his hands together with satisfaction. James opened his eyes and pushed his toes over the edge. "I can do it, I can do it, I can do it," he repeated to himself and readied his mind and majestic wings.

James took a deep breath and jump gracefully off of the house. He felt the pull of the winds and where they were going, but he could not sense how to ride them. He panicked slightly, fluttering his wings, but when he didn't fall, he stopped. He lost his concentration on the winds, focusing mainly on his wings and sailed haphazardly to the ground. He didn't make a crash landing fortunately, and lighted in the sand on both feet. "Well, it's a start," he muttered to himself. Master Lotus, unbeknownst to James, had come down to meet him. He walked calmly behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You lost touch with the wind, when you learn to meld all the elements of flight in your mind, then you will take to the skies," he said. James nodded and Master Lotus proceeded to help another for the day.

James sighed, he'd never learn to fly at this rate. He looked up at the beautiful coastline scenery and noticed something he hadn't before. A large rocky cliff rose not too far from the adobe house. A devious grin crept onto his face as an idea entered his brain. "Perhaps my problem is I'm not starting high enough," he said to himself and started off towards the cliff.

Jessie noticed him walking away and peered cautiously from the safety of the beach just in front of their home. "Whatever is he doing?" Pikachu asked curiously. "I don't know but it can't be good, we'd better follow him," Ash, who saw them staring, said. Jessie and Pikachu nodded mutually and Ash led the group towards the cliff.

James finished his ascent up the sloping back of the cliff and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He closed his eyes and stood rigid. Ever so slowly, his right hand moved away from his body and began to move with the direction of the wind as James sensed it. After a few minutes, when he felt ready, he unfolded his wings and stepped slowly out to the very edge. He peered over and immediately drew his wings back in again. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he whispered to himself. He wrapped his arms tightly around him in embarrassment and turned on his heel. He felt ashamed that here he was, supposedly this great hero, and he couldn't even stand at the edge of a cliff, much less jump off, and he was the one with the wings. He hung his head as he walked, upset and fearful of what everyone would think of him. That is, until Jessie's shoes became visible. He gasped and closed his eyes in fear. "Oh James," Jessie called in a singsong voice.

James looked up slowly at Jessie who stood with her arms crossed impatiently across her chest. "I know it's frustrating not being able to fly yet, but you don't have to go this far!" she said eyeing the ground. She herself walked over to the edge and looked down. James felt the shame again, she could look and he could not. "Jessie leave him alone," Ash said. James looked up again to see Ash and Pikachu come up as well. He must have seen the burning red color in James' cheeks and decided to defend him. "Aw come on! He's just being a wimp!" Jessie said laughing. James could practically feel himself shrinking. Ash glared at the red-haired girl dipping her foot over the edge lower and lower in mockery. 

Jessie discontinued when she felt Ash's eyes burning into her skull. She put her hands angrily on her hips and rolled her eyes. If James was ever going to learn, it wasn't going to be easy. "Come on Ash, I bet I could jump off of here and land on my feet!" she said laughing louder than was really necessary. Ash's heart skipped as she jumped and twirled on the very edge of the cliff, sending several large chunks of it to plummet to the ground. "Jessie I wouldn't-" "Oh, now you're being a baby too?" She stood on one foot, raising one just her toes, on the same edge, which was getting rather thin due to her antics. Pikachu's acute hearing, even more so than Jessie's, picked up a loud snap. Concerned, he looked to the area where Jessie stood just in time to watch a great crack shoot across like lightning, and the tip of the cliff crumble and fall taking her with it. "No!" he cried reaching out. James whirled around and sprinted to the edge, and without even having to think, dove off of the edge after his friend. "I thought he couldn't fly!" Pikachu gasped. "He can't," Ash replied.

Jessie closed her eyes, mentally running through her last thoughts. She felt the wind rushing around her, faster and faster as she approached the ground. "I'm sorry James," A memory. Her first day in the Team Rocket uniform, the first time she saw James, her Arbok, a devilish image of her mother. "You'll never amount to anything! You'll never be like your father!" A little girl crying, young James, half-frozen in the snow, thinking he was dead, a loyal Growlithe never leaving his side. Cassidy, a malevolent specter, Pikachu shocking her. A more pleasant memory, sitting with James after a defeat. "It's okay Jessie, there's always tomorrow," The mallet resulted from that remark. "I love you."

The memories and meaningless words flashed through her mind. "So this is what people go through before death. I'm going to die?" her giddy mind projected near useless thoughts in its final moments. She imagined hitting the sand, every bone in her body shattering, the warm blood. She waited, she sensed the ground close below her and prepared herself for the impact.

She did hit something, but it wasn't the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut harder as she felt a rush of hot air from underneath her carrying a stinging spray of sand with it. She gasped as it whipped across her exposed skin, digging into it like hot needles. When no other pain came and her stomach lurched with the force of being carried upward, she opened her eyes. 

She found herself in James' arms soaring into the sky. He had a determined, hard set expression on his face and didn't even notice when Jessie came back to the world of the living. She slid her arms around his neck for stability and James seemed to snap out of his trance. "James! You did it!" she cried happily. He looked down at his friend and smiled. "II did didn't I?" he shouted happily. At that moment, a permanent bond was made between James and the winds. They would forever be on his side, and he would always know their patterns. He knew how to fuse the elements in his mind now and nothing could stop his power of flight.

Ash and Pikachu were forced to duck as James rocketed past the edge of the cliff. He performed a lissome flip mid-air and landed gracefully in front of them. He set Jessie down in front of the bewildered Ash and Pikachu and took off again, gilding with great speed towards the house.

"Misty, you're quite an agile swimmer, but you have the power to use the water as well," Master Lotus stood in front of Misty who was frolicking happily in the water. She noticed an odd shadow on the water and looked up to see James hovering a few feet behind him. "Master Lotus!" Misty gasped pointing behind him. He didn't turn, he knew who was there. "Very good James, I see you know the winds now," he said not bothering to turn around. James smiled proudly and slowly let himself drop. Misty smiled back at him and winked. "I found out I could do something pretty cool. It's not much, but would you like to see?" she asked. Master Lotus seemed to perk up and nodded vigorously. Misty blushed modestly and turned to face the ocean.

She drew in a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes. Raising her hand out to the water, it began to shimmer with a deep blue haze. The mist coiled itself around Misty's body, leading with small points of light. They looked like miniature fireflies, streaking the air with cerulean paint. Suddenly Misty flashed with the mist and it dispersed, leaving her standing, her figure composed entirely of water. She dove down into the liquid azure sea, completely invisible to James and Master Lotus. "Whoa," James breathed. Master Lotus clapped his hands together with joy. "Oh Misty! That's wonderful!" He shouted. The water rippled with colors and Misty was visible again. "You really think so?" she asked sheepishly.

All of a sudden Ash came bounding over like a small child. "Master Lotus! Master Lotus watch!" he cried and thrust a hand out. He squinted his eyes in concentration and a meek flame exited and extinguished with a puff of gray smoke. "Isn't it great?" he said proudly. Misty, Master Lotus, and James erupted into a fit of laughter. "That makes Misty look like a pro!" James sputtered between laughs. Ash raised one eyebrow cynically, but shrugged and strolled away the tiny flame leaping from his hand occasionally. "I guess Ash is going to need as much help as James did," Master Lotus mused. "Maybe more," James himself added with a smirk.

Misty trudged out of the water flipping a bit of water onto James with the broad end of her tail. He turned to follow, but found Jessie behind him. "Wait, can I talk to you?" she asked stopping him. He looked to Master Lotus, who nodded and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," he said winking at James, who promptly blushed and turned back to Jessie. She looked downwards and twirled a finger in her long red hair absent-mindedly. "So, you wanted to say something?" James asked digging his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "II just wanted to thank you for saving me," she said her cheeks running red with color. "It's nothing I wouldn't do for a good friend," James replied. Jessie took one step forward and wrapped her arms around James. "Thank you," she whispered. James hugged her back and rested his cheek against hers. "You're welcome, you're my best friend Jessie," he whispered back. "What was that for?" she asked with a small giggle, never leaving the embrace. "Just so you know, you know," James replied. Jessie hugged him tightly once more and slipped out of his arms. James sighed contentedly and let her go. She slid her arms down his and squeezed both hands reassuringly before turning and walking towards the house where everyone was gathering for lunch. James turned to face the ocean still imagining Jessie's warmth in his arms. The winds caressed him in their warmth and crispness from being near the sea. It blew a strand of glossy blue hair away from his face, sweeping along his cheekbone and entering his ear. They whispered a message to them that was for James and only James. "Yes I know," he told them, "but she doesn't feel the same way." 

Ash mentally counted off the members of their group and discovered James missing. "Where's James?" he asked scanning the shoreline. He heaved a sigh of relief as he spotted him, standing with his wings folded, tail wrapped around his legs and arms folded across his chest. He looked sad, and depressed as he stared out to the glittering swells far out in the limitless ocean. "James!" Ash called. He seemed to snap out of his trance and turned around. Ash motioned for him to come and he slowly walked back. He stalled watching his feet leave deep imprints in the fine white sand. Ash rolled his eyes and went inside. James stopped and listened as the winds bode him farewell for the time being and played over his lips, seeming to kiss him. He closed his eyes and let the winds playfully say goodbye. When they had finished their display of affection, James wearily trudged inside.

Everyone was seated around the glossy wooden table enjoying some sort of odd fruit. James smiled as he realized Jessie had saved the seat next to her and took it gratefully. "What's wrong?" Misty asked noticed James' unusual depressed attitude. "Nothing, just a little tired I guess," he replied. Master Lotus nodded to the bowl in the center of the table filled with a bright green pear shaped fruit. "They are called Caracass fruit, because they grow only here, they are wonderful," he said taking a large bite out of one. James perked up at the mention of food and took one himself. It was sweet yet bitter at the same time, the waxy skin having no impact on the clear flavor as most fruits did. Everyone enjoyed the refreshing taste and ate many of them before returning outside to train some more.

Master Lotus took it upon himself to help Ash who seemed to be struggling a bit. Ash, refusing to believe he needed help, stomped out impatiently to a small flat rock close to the shoreline. "Fine, now what do I do?" he asked folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. Master Lotus sat next to him and took his hand in his own. "Show me the flame," he said. Ash looked at him cynically, shrugged, and pointed his hand out towards the ocean. He concentrated hard, and a miniscule flame leapt from his hand for a brief instant. He sighed in exasperation and he noticed Brock sparring with air. The strength he saw in the muscles rippling underneath the stone skin was utterly amazing. He looked past his long time friend to see Jessie, concentrating hard on a spoon. It buckled under the force of her strong psychic mind and she smiled triumphantly. James swooped down from aloft next to her and Jessie displayed her bent spoon proudly. He took it and smiled down at her. Even Meowth and Pikachu were engrossed in a small Pokemon battle of their own. They had set aside any differences and had actually become quite good friends. Pikachu succumbed to Meowth's claws before retaliating with a quick swipe of his tail, which was writhing with electricity. Meowth cried out in pain and they both fell to the ground, beaten by one another.

Ash sighed and hung his head. "I can't do it," he muttered. He looked up as a large wave broke dangerously close to the rock. Misty stood with a webbed hand outstretched and a terrified look on her face. "Sorry!" she called and disappeared under the surf. "I can't do it! Everyone else can use their powers, but not me!" Ash moaned again. Seeing his distress, Master Lotus patted him affectionately on the back. "Listen to me young Ash. Young is quite accurate isn't it? You are younger than all your friends, it makes you feel inferior sometimes. The desire you have in your mind to be better is cutting off what your heart tells you. Let go of that thought, listen to your heart," he said looking intently at Ash's flame laced body.

Ash took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Now, free my mind, listen to the heart," he whispered. "Think of Misty," he said to himself in his mind. He slowly extended his hand and concentrated. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, all of Gary, the way he had made him feel as a Pokemon trainer, inferior, and worthless. He clenched his teeth, those were the thoughts Master Lotus had told him to forget. "Listen to the heart," he repeated. "The heart, the heart," he whispered. An image of Misty appeared in his mind. She was wearing a flowing white silk gown that seemed suspended in air as it caressed her body. Her hair was down and it hung far below her waist in a shimmering veil of red. She smiled and bounded away through a field of beautiful white flowers. She stopped halfway through as a veritable cloud of beautiful Butterfree rose from the flowers. She turned around and laughed as the butterfly Pokemon danced about her in a fantasy display of glitter and shimmering wings, beckoning Ash to come with her. It was the dream Ash had had so many times before, and each time he felt as if as he ran toward her, he was caught in glue. She was running farther and farther away and he wasn't getting anywhere. He'd call out her name, she'd call his back and ask him to come with her.

Ash opened his eyes when he felt heat in his hand. He looked down to see a small, yet raging flame in his hand. He played with it, using both hands to mold it into a molten ball, then hurled it to the ground with a vengeance. It exploded with a fiery blast of heat and sand. Master Lotus flinched, momentarily blinded by the flames and covered his face with his forearm. Ash blinked in surprise and looked at the scorched circle he'd left in the sand. "DidDid I do that?" he asked breathlessly. Master Lotus patted him firmly on the back again and stood up. "That my boy, is how you use the gift of the flame," he said walking toward the water to see how Misty was coming along. Ash stared dumbfounded at his hands. "Thank you Misty," he whispered and stood up to practice some more.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4: The saga begins

A few weeks passed at the adobe house by the sea. Ash became more talented at his craft as did everyone else, teaching themselves how to use their powers. James actually became quite the agile flight expert and he, Jessie, and even Meowth, the sharp-tongued Pokemon everyone had hated, had all become great friends. Jessie too, though her sarcastic attitude and acidic personality remained, was friendly towards Ash and his friends. Master Lotus enjoyed watching them, teaching and nurturing them like they were his own children. He also knew, that like children, someday the group must leave to fulfill their part of the legend.

Ash came in from training behind the house as beckoned by Misty. "Why? I'm starting to do so well!" he complained loudly. Misty slapped a hand over his mouth forcefully. "Quiet! Master Lotus says he wants to talk to all of us, and it's important," she hissed. Ash nodded. "Now, are we going to listen respectfully?" Misty asked, her voice dripping with honey. "I wn't unlss ou lt go of m mouff!" Ash mumbled through Misty's webbed fingers. "If you promise I'll let you go," she said grinning sadistically. Ash snarled and resorted to the last defense he had, licking Misty's palm. She shrieked and drew her hand away, swiftly wiping it on Ash's jacket. "You jerk! How dare you!" she yelled pushing him backwards by the shoulders. He stumbled back, trying to regain his balance but failed, tripping over Brock who sat on the floor near Master Lotus. He landed on the floor on his back, staring up at the ceiling to regain his vision.

Jessie appeared in his field of view grinning like a child. "Have a nice trip?" she asked using an ancient pun. Ash rolled his eyes and sat up. "lovers spat," Brock said. James snickered as did Jessie and Meowth. "Lovers? Yeah right," Misty said taking her seat next to Brock. Ash groaned and slid to a spot in the rough circle. When Master Lotus was positive all were present, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. 

"The time has come for you to leave," he started. Murmurs of protest arose from the group and Pikachu leapt into his lap. "You're sending us away?" he asked looking up with wavering black eyes. Master Lotus patted the young thing affectionately and set him on the floor. "You forget that you are part of the legend. You were sent here to help the world of Aradain, and that is what you shall do. I have limits on what I can teach you, and I have helped you all I can, it is time that you ventured out, to begin your quest. I have something for each of you before you leave, Jessie, you shall receive yours first, come with me," Master Lotus slowly stood and cautiously walked to the back of his home.

Jessie looked to James for reassurance. He nodded with a smile and she stood, following the path Master Lotus had taken. The door of a room she had never bothered to venture into stood ajar, a soft yellow light spilling forth from it. It cast its eerie presence on the ground silently lurking. Jessie didn't have to have anyone tell her that that was her destination. She drew a short breath and stepped inside.

The room was dark, save for what little light came from a candle. It reminded her very much of Mr. Lao's shop, except minus a few artifacts. The same kind of silk shrouds laced the ceiling and the strong presence of incense lingered in the air. Master Lotus stood with his back to the red-headed girl over a bundle of something wrapped in leather. "Jessie, now where is, ah here we go," he said turning to face her. Her breath caught in her chest as she realized what he held. "It'sIt's a-" "Sword," Master Lotus finished for her. Jessie took it, cradling it gingerly in her arms.

The sword itself was thin and seemingly delicate, actually rather long. It was an elegant blade for an agile fighter. "These weapons were forged long ago, for the seven powers. Not only are they a weapon, they are a key. I leave you this sword, new clothes and my blessings. You may change and meet outside," he said quickly escorting her out the door. Jessie's mouth hung open in disbelief and she retreated to the room she had shared with James to change.

Her new attire consisted of a laced leather bodice with intricate metal designs fused into it. She wore a soft suede skirt with thigh high leather boots that matched her old Team Rocket ones. There were even loops for the belt that held the sword's sheath she noticed and fastened the buckle at her waist. It was a rather dashing outfit she thought, very hero-like., though it reminded her very much of her old uniform. She took one last at herself in the mirror, smoothed out her long red hair and proceeded outside.

It was odd weather for a coastline climate, being warm and exceedingly moist, like a tropical forest, with thick clouds hanging like gargantuan blobs of cotton in the sky. No wind stirred, and James was going to have a tough time flying Jessie deducted. She found a smooth rock, weathered by the sea and perched herself daintily on it. Slowly, as she gazed at the sky, her hand moved towards the hilt of her new weapon. She drew it quickly, sharp metal hissing against the leather fiercely. It hung uselessly in her hand until she curled her fingers around the leather bound hilt and raised it slowly, letting the beacon of light travel the length and explode at the tip in a blaze of glory. Upon examining the intricately carved area near her hand, she discovered it to have a deep purple stone inset at the very tip. The hilt itself had a gorgeous eye pattern, the swirls of decoration forming a makeshift guard for her hand. A beautiful and lethal weapon.

Jessie looked up to see James step out of the same door she had followed by Meowth. He too had new garments on and a blade on his belt. James' garb consisted of a soft white shirt and the same suede pants, but, like his Team Rocket uniform had been, his boots came slightly above the ankle. He too drew his sword as soon as he was far enough from any obstacles. It was also a long thin blade as Jessie's was, but instead of the swirling patterns, James' had a pair of elegant wings curving around the handle. It also had a shimmering clear stone set at the very end. "I like this," he mused quickly re-sheathing it. Jessie smiled and drew hers. "En guard," she said thrusting it James' way. "Touche," he replied touching his blade lightly to hers.

Jessie and James had a small duel with the very tips of their blades before Ash, Misty, and Brock followed by Pikachu came to join them. They each sported a new outfit and sword. Master Lotus had really gone all out to please them with the gifts. The fire sword had intense flames adorning the hilt, with the bright red stone at the end. Each person's had the same color stone at the end as they did in their rings and a design appropriate for the type of power they had received. Pikachu and Meowth were even equipped with a small dagger each for emergencies. 

Master Lotus stepped out to address the group. "That mountain, is where the queen resides," he said pointing. Ash recalled the part of the legend where the queen had returned to rule with an iron fist. "Learn skills with the blades along the way, and the seven powers will be able to defeat her!" he said curling his ancient wrinkled fingers into a fist. Ash smiled and drew his blade. "We won't fail you, or Aradain," he said thrusting it symbolically into the air. "I must tell you all something before you leave. Your rings are what give you your powers, should they ever fall into the wrong hands, it would be disastrous. You don't have to and probably shouldn't wear them when you have a secure place for them. Take care my friends, and be off to save the world!" Master Lotus said making sweeping motions toward the ominous mountain.

Misty stepped forward and embraced the frail old man lovingly. "Take care of yourself," she whispered. "You too," he replied and Misty slowly slipped from his arms. Ash and the rest waved a fond farewell as each turned sorrowfully over their shoulders. "Goodbye," Ash whispered under his breath. 

They walked away from the only home they had know in Aradain slowly, not wanting to believe it was over. Ash listened to his new boots clacking softly on the cobblestone path that used to lead to Aqualique. He looked up to the mountain looming far in the distance and smiled wryly. He couldn't wait to be deemed as a hero. All his life all he'd ever wanted to do was be somebody, he'd hoped it would be as a Pokemon master, but his dreams had been crushed at his loss at the league games. He'd be better than Gary now, he'd show everyone that he could do it and he would.

Jessie, James, and Meowth had similar thoughts as they traveled alongside their newfound friends. They were relieved and happy to be in this world where they were able to leave all the pain of their old home behind. They were nobody back home. Very poor nobodys at that. They viewed this as their chance for a second chance. It seemed that what's their life was composed of, second chances and failed promises. No, they hadn't enjoyed being in team Rocket, they'd wanted more friends than each other, and they'd wanted a decent life. It was in Aradain that they were sure they'd find it.

Brock and Misty's minds were absorbed in the families they'd left behind. Brock had his siblings, as did Misty. Unfortunately, Misty didn't have parents like Ash and Brock did. Even James had a mother and father, even if they weren't exactly the best parents, they were parents none the less. She would be happy here in Aradain, and she even had a chance to be a hero. She was a kind and benevolent person and was willing to help. Brock missed his brothers, sisters, and father, but he figured, he hadn't seen his father enough to really be close to him. Everyone present was able and willing to help, and help they would.

"So, where to now Ash?" Misty asked to break the silence. Ash shrugged and smiled. "Where ever the wind takes us," he mused winking at James. "Hey! I resent that! This isn't going to become an ongoing thing is it?" he asked sarcastically. "Oh you bet! Anything to poke fun at you!" Jessie said laughing. James rolled his eyes and punched his friend playfully in the arm.

The group traveled the rest of that day, and just as dusk was falling, they were suddenly alerted to the fact that they had nowhere to sleep that night. They searched for hours for a town, a cave, anywhere to call shelter. The search proved fruitless and the group stopped at a small river, disheartened and forlorn.

Ash perched himself dejectedly on a small rock near the babbling water and sighed audibly. "Now what do we do?" he asked noting the sun was making its last presence known in the form of elongated, orange shadows. James sighed and pressed his back against a nearby tree. He slid down slowly feeling the rough bark scratch his skin soothingly. Suddenly, near the bottom, he felt a sharp pain in the small of his back. "Ouch!" he exclaimed jumping up. "What? What happened?" Jessie asked concerned. James worked his hand under his shirt and gingerly rubbed the offending spot. He winced and brought his hand to his face to find a small spot of blood on it. He scowled and turned back to the tree.

There was an odd plant growing at the roots. A beautiful yet deadly parasite feeding off of its precious nutrients. It was a long green vine with many fierce looking thorns on it. At the very end, was a delicate red flower. A moving, deep, crimson that looked like silk soaked in blood. "What on earth?" Misty queried as the vine began to move, curling around the tree tentatively, craftily, like it knew something no one else did. It coiled round and round the trunk and continued into the very top branches. It stopped there when no part of the original tree was visible, completely enveloped in a spiny, green, writhing mass. It began shimmering green and with an emerald flash that paled even James' eyes, the vines solidified into a glossy, scaled hide. Slowly, ever so slowly, after the transformation was complete, the tree toppled to one side. Slim, lithe limbs sprouted forth from the sides of the massive trunk bearing deadly claws, and an enormous tail shot forth violently from the rear. It whipped about madly as a fearsome head seemed to melt from the foliage. The thing that had been an innocent flower had become a dragon-like creature composed completely of plant material.

Ash's jaw dropped as the magnificent being spotted the group, blinked in confusion and bowed its head respectfully. "DDoes it want to be friends?" Misty asked backing away fearfully. "I tink it wants dinner!" Meowth replied shrilly. The dragon opened its fiery red rose eyes and looked to the skies. James' face went pale as the winds themselves fled in fear. "Something's coming," he whispered. A low moan was heard rising from all nature around them, a moan of fear, of pain, of a longing to be free. The sky clouded over as the fleeing winds brought storms from the oceans.

The was a sudden quietness as the foliage held its breath in waiting. Ash's own breath caught in his chest as a deep rumbling was audible. He braced himself as if for a large impact and closed his eyes. The rumbling intensified and Ash's eyes snapped open as the ground exploded between him and the vine dragon, sending all present sprawling backwards to the ground. He saw Misty and Brock land on either side of him with a small shriek of surprise and pain. The dragon seemed pleased and thrust its head into the air, howling in victory, or a welcome. Ash looked up as the dust cleared to see a huge red object looming before him.

It looked like several think red quilts entwined around each other with green leaves around the base. A flower? Ash couldn't be sure. It resembled a young rose bud multiplied in size thousands of times, the petals thick and leathery with the strength of the strongest metal. "WWhat is that thing?" Pikachu croaked. "I'll show you soon enough peasant!" Everyone jumped at the honey-coated voice emanating from the pod before them. It was then they heard the maniacal laughter for the first time. A sound that would haunt them for all their days in Aradain, the rest of their lives, and even in their dreams.

Jessie sensed the air of evil around the flower bud. It reeked of malevolence and hatred, and she backed away fearfully. It began to unfold, releasing a cloud of glittering spores into the air. It uncoiled slowly, majestically, as if leaving whatever was in the center for them to see very last. When the petals had completely unfurled, the enormous rose served as a stage for the young woman who stood in the center. Long tendrils delicately curled about the entire profile of the foliage, glittering in the pale moonlight. One crimson appendage bent respectfully allowing the flower's occupant to step down on a red carpet' of sorts.

The young woman herself was a deep emerald, vines adorned with leaves and flowers embracing her body lovingly. She wore a short dress that looked very much like a deep red tulip. She walked over tentatively, inspecting each person on the ground before her. Cocking her head to one side thoughtfully, she stooped down to the nearest person, which happened to be James, and hauled him roughly to his feet. He clenched his teeth in fear as she lowered her face seductively to his. Her eyes were filled with flames and they glittered with an odd kind of red eye shadow. Had the colors been less rich than they were, one would have thought she was wearing a cheap Christmas play costume. 

James recoiled in terror and the maiden dropped him to the dust condescendingly. He yelped softly in pain and crawled backwards fearfully. Jessie received him kindly, wrapping her arms around his quaking shoulders in comfort. The woman snickered to herself and stood completely upright. "Pretty lousy for the seven great powers' if you ask me," she said laughing spitefully. James looked hurt and Ash decided he'd had enough of this woman whoever she was.

He stood boldly, his flames flaring with a furious intensity. "And just who are you?" he demanded angrily. The woman seemed amused by the question, running a hand through her long, glittery pink hair. Flowers grew in it as did vines and beautifully crafted leaves. "Why me? I am the legendary queen of Aradain! I am your worst nightmare, the rightful ruler of this world, and the most beautiful woman in the history of this planet. I am the great Vinetra!" she exclaimed thrusting her hands into the air. The winds howled a protest and lightning from the storm gathering illuminated the dark landscape. "I am also egotistical and conceited!" Jessie muttered, mocking Vinetra under her breath. Only James, who pressed himself further into the security of her arms and wrapped his around her in reply to her friendly gesture, heard the sassy remark. "You destroyed Aqualique! You killed all those people! You're not a queen! You're a monster!" Ash yelled defiantly.

Vinetra, hearing these bold and stupid words, turned her frosty glare, full of flames to the youth. "Watch it boy, I have tortures far more agonizing than you could even begin to imagine. You would not die peacefully I assure you," she hissed. The fear entered Ash's mind with those words and he backed away hesitantly.

Moving for the first time, the vine dragon stepped forward, allowing Vinetra to stroke it lovingly. It seemed to purr with pleasure as a deep, contented growl rose from its throat. "Good boy. You twerps should provide an interesting toy for my pet here," she mused. Jessie and James' voices quavered in unison as they clung to each other as usual for comfort. "Ash," Misty whispered his name for comfort. The beautiful beast looked longingly at his prey, waiting for the moment his master would set him loose to devour it. Jessie could sense the evil in this as well as the Queen. A surge of excited energy emanated from it which nearly knocked her free of senses. "Run!" she shrieked sensing the dragon was ready to attack.

Upon hearing her shrill cry, James sprung to his feet hauling Jessie with him. Ash, Misty and Brock swiftly turned over their shoulders following the initial people to flee. The last they heard of their beloved Pokemon was an anguished cry from Meowth and the zap of electricity from Pikachu. Ash stopped dead in his tracks, he knew the sound of a defense shock and that had been one of them. "Pikachu!" he cried reaching out. The rose dragon stood victoriously where the Pokemon had once been, thick crimson blood dripping grotesquely from its jowls. "Meowth!" Jessie and James cried. James felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes, Meowth had been one of his best friends. Jessie too felt the loss deeply already. "It's too late they're gone! Go! Now!" Brock hollered shoving Ash and Misty forward.

Ash ran, he ran despite the tears streaming down his cheeks, he ran though his felt like breaking down and crying. He'd lost the first friend he'd ever had on his Pokemon journey. He'd filled the empty space Gary had left when he betrayed him, he helped take the edge off of his stress at trying to be the best all the time. He'd hoped with Pikachu, he could rise to be the best, but not with cruel training, with knowing what was in each others hearts and mutually fighting battles as one mind, linked together they could not and would not loose. The little electric rodent had been Ash's best friend, and now he was gone.

The group ran until they thought they could run no more. The fear drove them, but presently, they discovered they were not being followed by the monster. They slowed slowly to a stop, taking short labored breaths from exhaustion. Ash looked back, no trace of the fiend was discernable. "It'sIt's gone," Misty breathed fanning herself with her tail. Ash swallowed hard with a tight throat and slowly sank to his knees. "Pikachu!" he cried. He folded into a small protected ball over his feet and wept bitterly. As if remembering what had happened Misty and Brock both also burst into tears. They fell dramatically to the ground, wrapping their arms around Ash. "He's gone! He's really gone!" Ash wailed.

Jessie and James stood silently, watching the group of friends attempt unsuccessfully to comfort each other. James closed his eyes slowly, letting the tear gathering in them fall. "Meowth," he whispered. He looked out of the corners of his emerald eyes to see Jessie's lip quaver, and a tear slid down her cheek. This was a rare sight, Jessie was letting her emotions come to the surface. "Jessie?" James queried. Jessie slowly sunk to her knees, the near silent sobs wracking her body. James let the tears fall freely as he knelt next to his friend. "Oh James, Meowth was the only friend I ever knew besides you!" Jessie sobbed. "I know, I know!" James wailed right along with her. He took her into his arms gingerly and she wept onto his shoulder, her hand resting comfortably in the glossy blue hair.

The peace was to be short-lived, instantaneously, the ground erupted and the vine dragon stood before them, hate burning in the otherwise gorgeous rose eyes. Whipping its tail madly, it honed in on its next victims, narrowing its eyes at Jessie and James. Time seemed to move in slow motion for the blue-haired youth as he silently watched the dragon lunge in their direction. "Jessie, No!" he cried shoving her out of reach. She let the momentum take her off to one side and instantly regretted it. James' pupils narrowed as the shadow of the beast descended at unfathomable speeds toward him, and the last Jessie heard of her winged companion was the crunch of the gravel and dirt blended with his blood curdling scream as the predator disappeared beneath the earth with its prey. A morbid silence settled over the group as the death of yet another friend hung in the air. 

Jessie sat up from where she had fallen. The realization of what had happened sunk into her skull, percolating into her mind like a lethal poison. "NoNo!" she yelled scrambling weakly over to the spot where the tragedy had occurred. All that was left was a few scattered blue feathers and a small puddle of blood. "James," she whispered to herself picking up one of the larger feathers. As if in a final goodbye, it glittered a bright cerulean in the moonlight. Jessie traced it along her cheekbone longingly, letting the silky fibers caress the scar of the wound James had taken care of. "No, no no no no!" Misty wailed pounding her fists onto the ground.

Jessie drew her sword angrily and stood, tears streaming down her face. "You guys run, it's coming back," she hissed through clenched teeth. "But Jessie you'll-" "Run! Now, damn it!" Ash reached out to her somberly. "Ash come on!" Misty said tugging at his shirt. "But Jessie-" "She can take care of herself! Let's get out of here!" Brock answered and they fled the area.

Jessie stood waiting, waiting for the murderer of her two best friends to return. She let the tears flow freely, she didn't have anything left to live for now. "Show your ugly head coward!" she yelled, her voice tight with emotion. As if in an answer, the vine dragon burst from the ground, the lower half of its sinuous body hidden in the earth and rock, its jaws still red with blood, now with shimmering specks of blue. Seeing the feathers, Jessie shrieked a last war cry and lunged toward the beast's chest, driving her sword deep into emerald flesh. The dragon flung its head back, howling in agony and frustration. It slowly curled its razor claws about the sword, ripping it from its bosom, hot, thick, white blood pouring from the wound.

Jessie backed away fearfully, using her long tail to guide her. She gasped in pain as it jammed sharply into a tree, her knees buckling with the pain. The vine dragon drew in a deep breath, the wound sealing with fresh vine material. Jessie gasped in terror and froze to the spot as it slunk deviously from the hole. It's jaws opened to a gaping abyss and Jessie closed her eyes as its wrath was brought upon her.

"Jessie? Where is she?" Ash began to panic as he realized the red-haired companion was missing. Brock and Misty's faces grew sullen. "SheShe must've not made it," Brock whispered. "No! She had to! I know she made it!" Ash demanded balling his fists angrily. "Just like James made it? And Meowth and Pikachu made it too?" Misty sneered contemptuously. Ash literally snarled and leapt on Misty knocking her flat on the ground. "Misty how dare you! How dare you! God damn you Misty!" he cried punching her firmly in the cheek. She cried out in both physical and mental pain. The flames flaring about Ash beginning to sear her scaled body. Misty threw the hysterical youth off her easily and just for good measure, kicked him firmly in the side. He buckled under the force and lay still, sobs wracking his sides. 

When Misty was certain the assault had ended, she struggled to her feet brushing the dirt from her clothes and let him sob bitterly on the ground. "Stop it Ash!" she yelled slapping him vengefully across the face. He recoiled at the blow falling to the ground again sobbing harder than ever. A few moments later he pulled himself from the ground slowly and looked into her azure eyes mournfully. Misty softened, her eyes glistening with tears. "They're goneThey're all gone!" she whispered dropping to her knees next to Ash.

Brock was forced to keep to himself, his wiser, older mind preventing him from becoming hysterical. He was just as hurt, upset, and completely grief stricken as his friends, but they had a duty to fulfill. He sat on the ground, looking up at the moon, he'd never felt more remorse at a loss since his mother had died. Though he hadn't known Jessie and James and been truly friends with them for long, their deaths, as well as Meowth's and Pikachu's, had left him emotionally wasted. He heard a small rustle in the dense foliage of the forest where they sat. Turning around sharply, he observed nothing out of the ordinary. The man of stone never knew what hit him. He heard a roar behind him and then all was darkness.

Ash looked up and leapt out of the path of the Dragon as it swooped past them, gathering Brock and Misty in its wake. It dove beneath the crust with its prize and instantly surfaced leaving two gaping mouths of holes. Ash lost what little was left of his mind seeing the snarling beast. "Come back to finish your meal huh?" he shrieked drawing his sword. The dragon seemed to laugh at him, flicking a long forked tongue into the youth's face. "I do what my master obeys. My name is Thorangon, but you may call me the bringer of death!" the lithe creature hissed in a venomous voice, slowly advancing upon the helpless human.

Ash swiftly drew his arm up, carrying the sword with it. It grazed over the rose-eye of Thorangon. He recoiled in pain, roaring in protest. Ash scrambled to his feet holding the blade in front of him for safety, the red stone illuminating brightly with his fury. "My eye! Foolish child! You will pay for your offense!" Thorangon screeched clutching the wound. Seeing his chance, Ash lunged forward with a great battle cry, his sword poised for the kill, the hate and sorrow driving his body. The boy was fast, but the dragon was swifter, batting him away as he approached with the back of a foot like a mere insect. 

Ash sailed through the air as if he weighed nothing, his flight ending in the top of a tree. He felt the branches strike in random places on his body as he tumbled down to the ground. The beating was interrupted by a short, smooth fall, broken by the hard cold ground. He lay at the base of the tree, nestled in a tangle of roots, bleeding and out of breath. Thorangon laughed spitefully and raised his tail high above the beaten youth. "Some great leader of the seven powers! Now boy, you die!" he yelled bringing the thick whip of a tail down upon Ash's already bruised and broken body. He felt the sharp scales slice easily into mortal flesh, breaking several ribs in the process. He cried out in agony, every move biting at his mind and body with pain. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it practically hurt to think. Ash opened his formerly tightly shut eyes to survey himself.

The side of his chest was drenched in blood from the wound, as well as slightly collapsed with the broken bones. He looked through blurring vision at the ever widening pool of nearly black liquid beneath him and slowly rested his head on his arms, the life slowly draining from his body. "II can't die now. What happened to the seven great powers?" he whispered to himself. His breath grew short and labored as the youth's lungs filled with blood. He closed his eyes as his broken body lurched forward, retching the life fluid from his mouth. Thorangon laughed and raised his tail once more. "You really are just a boy aren't you?" he asked smiling. Ash let the blood flow freely from his mouth in a crimson river across the dirt as he drew his last breath. The dragon roared in victory and brought his tail down. Ash closed his eyes as he felt it strike him in the head, then all went black.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5: Faith in Jeopardy

Whispers. Whispers echoed in the deep hollow of the youth's mind, muttering useless phrases, background noise to his own thoughts. "Where am I?" _"You're,you're somsomeplace alalways always"_ Light penetrated through the darkness, rays of it swirling in a theatrical dance, reflected in some sort of mist. A pleasant sight after the atrocity that had been the fearful silence. "What's going on?" The fear was setting in now, deeply rooted and paralyzing. "_Doddon't fefear us._" "What the hell is going on? What's happening? AmAm I dead?" "_Yyes, butbut yyou mumustgogobackgoback_." "Why? It's peaceful here." The voices echoed, sweet and inviting, letting the boy know he had nothing to fear. He relaxed now, knowing bliss was not far away. "_Gobackback, finfind the ppowers powers."_ "I thought we were them. What's happening?" The voices whispered goodbye as the sinking feeling of falling twisted his stomach. Falling, falling.

Ash sat up with a start. Had he been dreaming? He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the low level of light. He moved a hand to wipe the sweat dripping from his forehead but found he couldn't. His fiery arms and legs were bound securely to a low wooden bunk in some sort of cell. He pulled at the chain angrily and let it slide with a loud clatter to the floor. "Wait, the wound," he whispered to himself and placed his hand gingerly on his side. Nothing was there, no scar, no bandage, nothing, as if he had never been injured in the first place.

He forgot the manacles and looked up to find himself in a cell of some sorts. It was dank and moldy, the smell of blood and a soft dripping filling the boys senses. He felt a shiver run up and down his spine and he wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. "Well well, what do we have here?" Ash's head snapped up to see the evil entity of Vinetra looming above him. "I hate coming down here, it's soHow shall I say, medieval," she mused grinning sadistically. Ash refused to answer, and turned his head away from the spiteful queen. "Oh, I hurt your feelings did I? I'm so sorry. Everything will be fine soon enough," she said examining a razor sharp, pink fingernail. The boy reacted instantly, standing swiftly and gripping the bars of the cell. Vinetra greeted the problem coolly, looking up at the youth, a smug smile painted upon her face. "What do you mean?" Ash asked harshly. The queen seemed delighted at this question turning a small pirouette on the cold cobblestone floor. She giggled like a small child and waltzed back, stepping only on the stones, her slender and agile feet never touching a crack. "You'll be one of us! Isn't that wonderful? You'll get to, oh, destroy cities that oppose my rule, kill innocent bystanders, in general, you'll be nice and evil. Just like me, and your precious friends" Ash felt his knees weaken at the mention of his companions.

His stomach turned a flip inside of him and he slowly sunk to the cold wood of the makeshift bed. "WhWhat have you done with them?" he asked quietly. "Ash!" he looked up quickly to see Thorangon haul a bedraggled James into the room. A pang of fear tore through his mind and body and a few points of light danced in the corners of his vision. "Leave him alone!" he cried standing again. James cried out sharply in pain as he was subjected to the Dragon's wrath, curling into a small defensive ball. Thorangon seemed to enjoy his pain, reveling in it as if it were sweet. James retaliated, kicking the dragon firmly in the ribs with the hard sole of his knee high leather boot. He roared in pain and swept his tail down in a wide arc, gathering James and sending him hurtling into the wall. James crumpled into a heap of blue feathers and didn't move. "That will be quite enough Thorangon dear," Vinetra said gathering the great neck into her arms. The dragon ran his tongue along her leathery plant like skin affectionately. Vinetra giggled softly and cooed to the dragon like a child.

James pushed himself up with difficulty, blood dripping from his nose. He put a hand to it and slowly pulled the rumpled wings into their correct positions. He looked hurt, and innocent, like a beaten child. Seeing the blood, he scowled and assumed a furious air of nobility that would stay with him to the end. "James," Ash breathed reaching out to him sorrowfully. The blue-haired youth looked up at him, fire burning behind the emerald eyes. "Don't let her get you Ash," he whispered his stern face leaving a lasting imprint on Ash's mind. Vinetra heard his words and raised an eyebrow scornfully. "I've had just about enough of you!" she exclaimed extending her hand outwards. James' eyes widened in terror as a veritable web of vines spewed forth from her hand, summoned by her powerful magic, gathering him from the floor and pinning him to the grimy wall. He cried out in pain yet again as his back collided with tremendous force with cold hard stone and Ash was forced to close his eyes and turn away.

James gasped for breath as Vinetra sauntered casually to the entangled youth and took his chin in her emerald hand gingerly. James struggled against the vines, but only succeeded in making his imprisonment worse. After a few moments, his chest stopped heaving as he gained a second wind. His emerald eyes met the fiery red ones of Vinetra and the youth glared daggers at the malevolent queen. "Now, are we ready to turn over a, new feather shall we say?" she asked softly. Her prisoner closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Just do what she wants James, please," Ash pleaded softly. The pale light from the torches strung about the wall reflected a glint from James cheek. Tears slid unabashed from beneath his closed lids. "Never," James whispered, the tears mingling with the blood from his nose. Vinetra looked disappointed, pursing her lips remorsefully. "That's too bad," Thorangon mused. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, such a handsome boy," she whispered seductively and pressed her lips against his. James recoiled in disgust, opening his eyes wide with terror. Vinetra leaned into it, as if she'd know James for years and was truly in love with him. Ash clenched his teeth as the kiss slowly became more passionate. This was a cruel torture indeed. He knew he had deep rooted feelings for Jessie and hated to see anyone not end up with whom they truly loved. He imagined what the queen had done with his Misty and shuddered.

Vinetra slowly slid her hand from James' chin to his throat and pulled away. James seemed relieved until the long slender fingers soon found themselves tightly wrapped around his throat. He opened his mouth as wide as it would go, gulping fruitlessly for air. "Stop!" Ash cried leaping to his feet. "Insolent child!" was her only response. "You'll kill him!" Vinetra only laughed and tightened her grip around the throat of her prisoner. James's eyes rolled dramatically back into his head as his body shut down without life giving air. The lids slid slowly over the glittering emerald irises and closed and he slumped forward, lifeless. "No!" Vinetra rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her next victim and raised her hand dramatically.

A ball of bright orange energy gathered there. She fiddled with it a moment, took James' chin in her hand, and rammed the light down his throat. He inhaled deeply, taking the energy with the lung full of air. Vinetra backed away, smiling in pure glee. James raised his head slowly, never bothering to open his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes as he audibly released the air. Ash gasped, half in terror, half in amazement, James' eyes were now the same rose irised ones of Thorangon. "ThatFelt good," he said in a voice that was not his own.

James was no longer present in this situation, his mind, self, practically even his body had been caged inside his own mind. There was a demon in his place, one that had a black heart and soul if it had any at all. "Good boy," Vinetra said and the vines retracted allowing the demon to step down. The mere shell of what James had been stepped across the floor slowly, taking it all in, and stopped directly in front of Ash's cell.

The boy looked up into his friends eyes, he could still see him there. He could have given up, he could've let James go, but he was still there, he could save him. "James! Listen to me! I know you're in there! Don't let Vinetra win! Don't! Fight it James!" He cried leaping to his feet, the chains rattling loudly. They echoed in the silence that followed. The demon stood up, looking at the boy quizzically, and its eyes flashed a brilliant green for a split second and James' body sunk to its knees, groaning in pain and holding its head. "No! Go back where you belong!" the voice of the demon scowled. "I won't!" "Leave me now!" "I'll never give up!" "GET OUT!" Ash stared on as James battled with the foreign entity in his mind, his voice prevailing sometimes, the demon's most of the time. He writhed about in shear pain on the ground, clutching at his skull as if it were about to split open.

The near silence was suddenly pierced by a voice, screaming in agony and defeat. Ash smiled, he believed James had won. He shook his head to clear it and stood, holding a hand to his obviously aching skull. He smiled wryly and turned to Vinetra. She looked momentarily frightened, but sighed in relief. James took a deep breath and began brushing himself off. "Well, that was annoying," the voice was gruff and unfamiliar. Ash closed his eyes remorsefully, James had lost.

The demon turned to face him and he looked away disapprovingly. "This boy has potential, he almost got this nuisance to win!" he said laughing spitefully. "Did you kill him?" Vinetra asked placing her hands on her hips triumphantly. "No!" Ash screeched rattling his chains. Vinetra shot him a foul look and he ceased. She turned back to James who shrugged in response and closed his eyes. "Let me see," he mumbled placing his index fingers gently upon his temples. The eyes twitched violently under the closed lids and after a brief second, they opened again. "He's still alive." Ash heaved a loud sigh of relief.

Vinetra patted her new minion fondly on the shoulder. "Go to the labyrinth, leave me with the little boy," she instructed. The demon nodded and briskly walked off, taking a sword with him, James' sword. As if in goodbye, it caught the meager light and flashed brightly. The footsteps resounded against the bare walls getting softer and farther away. Soon, they weren't audible any longer, and the malevolent fiend turned to face her prize.

When the demon had gone completely, the queen walked over to Ash, her boots clicking softly on stone. "You think James was the only one of your friends I corrupted?" she asked. Ash bit his lip and stared straight into the glittering red eyes. They danced with child like glee, hiding a sadistic mind which reveled in superiority and the pain of others. She'd enjoyed corrupting James' mind and Ash knew it. "They're _all_ like that now," she whispered leaning down. He felt the sting of tears in the corners of his vision, but did not let them fall, god save him if he cried in front of this evil being. "Not in the mood to talk huh? I know what'll get you talking, I'll tell you a lovely story hmm?" Vinetra said, her voice dripping with syrup. Ash scowled and looked away as the tale began.

"Once upon a time, there were two young people. Oh they were very happy. Very happy indeed, one boy, and a lovely young girl. The boy had deep feelings of love for this girl, but she didn't know it, nor did she love him back, she viewed him as a friend. Their names were Ash and Misty-" "Stop! Stop it now!" Vinetra looked hurt and shook a finger at Ash like you would a small child. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's rude to interrupt? Now, swiftly moving on. One day, Ash and Misty were walking through the forest. A kind and beautiful queen saw them and noticed they were trespassing on her royal soil! Now, this queen was much much smarter than anyone in Ash and Misty's group of friends and she already knew that they'd try to overthrow her, so, she came up with a clever plan! She sent her cute little pet dragon to capture them, and capture them he did! They thought their good friends had been killed making them angered and so very sad. But, this made them all the more easy to catch! "They're not all dead?" Ash began to understand now. Vinetra glared at him, cleared her throat and continued. "Now, first this queen wanted to kill this group of nosey little children, but she decided they were much too strong to just torture and then dispose of! So, she had some of her strongest monsters killed instead! Their souls were then fed into their minds, making themOne of us! But poor poor little Misty, she wasn't as cooperative as the rest-" "What have you done with her!? Where the hell is she?" "Oh, now now, you'll never get anywhere with that attitude! Where was I? Oh yes, poor MistyShe had such an attitude! Her mind had to be completely erased before she'd cooperate. But finally, the good queen succeeded and with Ash, the final threat, gone forever, a prisoner in his own mind, she could finally crush those troublesome little rebellions!"

Ash felt dizzy as he watched swirls of bright color dash across his vision. Misty was gone. He knew James was still somewhere in the confused and black mind, but James' wasn't gone. The rest of his friends were probably the same way, he could free them. "No Please god, no," he whispered cupping his forehead in his palms. "I think I'll let you mull that over a bit! Besides, I need to check on my other new mercenaries! Ciao for now Ashy dear!" Vinetra practically trilled her response and walked off briskly, her hips swinging in mockery and triumph.

The youth collapsed to the ground, tears streaming freely now down his cheeks. "I'll kill you Vinetra! I swear I'll get my revenge for what you've done!" he hissed, his flames burning brightly with rage. The tears sizzled and turned to steam as his burning flesh heated to monstrous proportions. He clenched his fists and brought them to his face, focusing on his wrists. The flames licked at the metal shackles, turning them white with heat. Ash picked at the soft material until his wrists were freed, and immediately rubbed them tenderly, the soft vulnerable skin sore and bruised. He frowned and stood up slowly, abandoning his mild injuries and faced the next problem presented, the metal bars.

He backed up as far as he could go and held his hands out in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his palms. "One more time Misty," he whispered sadly and the image of her in the white gown came to him once again. He smiled, mouthed a goodbye to the girl in his mind and opened his eyes to see a large glowing sphere collecting in his palms. He drew it in close to his body and felt the molten core with his fingers. He condensed it into a raging inferno and raised it high above his head. "We'll never give up," he breathed and with a great battle cry, hurled his weapon into the bars.

The ancient steel gave away easily to the intense heat with a great crash of fire and molten metal, leaving a gaping hole in the bars. Ash smiled in victory and dashed out through the opening. He stopped in the small pathway by the cell, he heard nothing, saw nothing, sensed nothing, and smiled. He began down the hall where he'd seen James and Vinetra leave, determination with a purpose etched into his mind, and a warm red glow welcomed him. He stopped in his tracks and looked down to see his sword resting against the wall. "Oh man am I ever glad to see you!" he said to the blade and picked it up. He flung it quickly through the loops on his pants and once again, the trusty weapon was at his side.

Feeling better now that he was armed again, Ash continued down the hall. It seemed to go on forever, the death-like silence settled deeply over what seemed like thousands of years. There were no doors, only stones, mold, and an odd dripping sound, the only light coming from the fire blade. 

Suddenly, Ash nearly broke his nose on an ornately decorated door. He unsheathed his sword and brought the jewel to the carvings. It was an odd pattern of solid lines. They wound aimlessly about until ending abruptly in the very center where and enormous bright red stone was set. "Whoa," Ash muttered. "Welcome! Come and join the party!" Ash clenched his teeth, this had all been planned, Vinetra had told James to go wait in the Labyrinth.

He placed one hand cautiously against the old carvings on the door and pushed. Surprisingly, despite its size and weight, it slid open quite easily. Ash shoved it roughly to the side, sending a cloud of tiny birds scattering from a large bush of the greenest ivy Ash had ever seen in his life. The door shut with a tremendous slam behind him and he whirled around in fright. He pressed against the door to find it securely locked and banged his fist in frustration. Ash sighed and turned around to survey his new surroundings. The lighting in this place was an odd, almost misty light like that of very early morning. It was absolutely dead silent, the fog holding in any sound selfishly. Midnight black birds would occasionally jet across the pallid sky, but other than that the place was completely devoid of life.

Ash took one step and it resounded loudly across the profoundly huge courtyard. He scowled at his own loudness, the stones were designed to echo like that, it made escape much less plausible. He looked up, and let his jaw drop in perplexity, before him was a vast expanse of green, small breaks in it indicating the path, and in the very center, a large square where a faint red glow emanated. The flames licked with a new lust at Ash's limbs and tail as he began down the path.

It went on for only a short while before sectioning off to go four ways. "This is your choice now Ashy! Choose wisely, it may mean the difference in your bleak looking future!" The booming voice was accompanied by Vinetra's insidious laughter. Ash gritted his teeth and turned to the right. "Right? Hmmmm, is that the right way?" The laughter followed again and Ash shuddered at the sound of it. He drew his sword and turned to go right. 

There was a sudden flurry of ivy leaves and Ash backed away, raising his sword in defense. "Always were a wimp Ash!" The boy stopped, the voice was all too familiar. He didn't want to look up, he knew who was there. He knew the person had once been his enemy, transformed by a common future to his friend, now his mortal enemy again. He wouldn't hesitate to kill him, but Ash could never bring himself to place steal against flesh. Though he was now possessed by a demon he was still mortal, he could still be killed. "Nice to see you again James," he said somberly. The snicker that followed was pure evil. Ash closed his eyes and slowly rose to meet his opponent.

To Ash's surprise, Jessie stood back to back with James, just as they had so many times as they recited their motto. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie's voice was no longer her own just like her partner and friend. "And you can make that double." James looked like a shell of his former self, his green irises gone, his eyes looked tired, yet very much alive and abundant with evil energy, dark shadows hanging somberly below them. Jessie too had the flaming eyes and dark circles, making the pair look quite sadistic indeed. Ash readied his sword hesitantly, taking a warrior's stance. James drew his sword and let it hang loosely at his side seeming to the young hero in mockery. "He thinks he can defeat us James!" Jessie mused. The blue-haired demon next to her scowled. "He could easily beat you anyway," he said scornfully. "Yeah right," James ignored the remark and twirled the end of his blade between two cobblestones, leaning on it casually like a cane.

He grinned with pure malice as his head suddenly snapped up to face the boy, and with a loud war cry, lunged for the youth. Ash caught the force of the blow with his sword, deflecting it to one side. James sailed past him, performed a lissome flip and stood silently, his back facing Ash. He closed his eyes and laughed softly, he head cocked thoughtfully to one side. "Very good boy, but not good enough!" he yelled whirling around and jabbing swiftly with deadly accuracy toward Ash's chest. The blade missed its mark and the demon skidded to a halt. "Stop playing imbecile and kill him!" Jessie screeched.

James rolled the fiery red eyes and slowly brought his sword parallel to his face. He closed his eyes nobly and grinned, showing both rows of teeth. His wings snapped out to either side like switchblades and curled under slightly with anticipation. With a flurry of cerulean feathers, and only one flap of the great wings, James was airborne. He rocketed up to the ashen sky and dove back down, sword held in outstretched arms. He swooped down and Ash leapt hurriedly out of the way, landing in one of the ivy bushes. He gripped the branches to prevent himself from falling and slowly turned around, his back facing the bush. James lighted in front of him and smiled in victory. Ash could feel the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and he raised his blade. James touched the tip of his sword to Ash's menacingly. The youth's face was serious with anger as he withdrew the blade, and slid it with a neat hiss into its sheath.

The demon looked confused and as a last resort, drove the hilt of his sword into Ash's stomach roughly. He cried out in pain and dropped the ground where James promptly pinned him to his back. The first time Ash felt the cold metal of a blade against his throat scared him more than anything had so far. "Why do you not fight me child? Is it that you want to die? Or perhaps you are to cowardly even to defend yourself?" James asked. Ash had several witty responses he could have thrown at him had his life not been in danger. He gritted his teeth and let the tears fall. "Because I won't hurt a friend," he answered. "A friend? You still consider me a friend? What a joke!" James began laughing hideously at this remark. Jessie joined him from her silent vigil. "No, not you. James is still in there, he's my friend, and I won't hurt him," Ash hissed, his throat tight with tears. "Finish him off James!" Jessie said with glee. "Gladly," he replied menacingly and readied the blade.

Ash closed his eyes, waiting. Waiting for the pain, the blood, death. He waited, but nothing came, and he cautiously opened his eyes. Something was holding James back, he knelt by the boy's side, the sword loosely pressed against his throat. "I...I," he stuttered. Ash smiled and sat up, the sword did not enter flesh. He saw something in his eyes, something in the very back of his mind was telling James not to kill his friend. The real James was fighting back. "Come on James, you can do it! We can help Jessie! We can help all of them! Fight it James!" Ash called. "J...Jessie," the single utterance gave Ash hope, it had been James' voice. "What are you waiting for! Kill him!" Jessie drew her sword in anticipation. "No, no!" James screamed clutching his head. "James, I know how you feel, I know you love her, she's the same as you! You've got to save her!" Ash called triumphantly. James screamed in agony and curled into a tiny protective ball onto the ground. "James no!" to Ash's surprise, Jessie's voice prevailed over the demon.

He looked to his former friend, now writhing on the cold stones in pain and winced in empathy. His eyes had rolled completely into the back of his head, leaving only blank, lifeless whites. Jessie burst forward, catching Ash by the throat and curled her razor-like claws firmly around it. She hefted him swiftly from the ground and pressed his back into the unforgiving branches of the ivy. "No one defies the master and lives!" she snarled and tightened her grip around the hapless victims neck. 

Ash clawed at her arm, trying to free himself of the vice grip that cut off his supply of oxygen. He felt his mind give away slowly, and he let his eyelids close. "This is it, this is how it all ends, after being transported here, surviving in this new world, even being killed' by a dragon, I get strangled to death by one of my friends," Ash's mind was somber in its last moments. "WWhat happened?" he could've sworn he had heard James' voice. Time seemed to move in slow motion for him as he felt his body give away and slip into death. "No! Ash!" Darkness reigned until with a rush of colors and light, he felt air fill his lungs once more and he coughed and sputtered as he regained consciousness. He gripped his temporarily aching head and opened his eyes.

James sat atop Jessie, her arms pinned securely to the ground. Upon closer inspection, Ash's heart soared with triumph and exuberance as he saw that his eyes gleamed with a renewed emerald color. James had won, the demon was dead and he was back for good. 

Jessie was putting up the struggle of her life, and James was just barely able to hold her down. "Infidel! How dare you oppose the queen!" Jessie screeched. Seeing his friend's distress, Ash rushed help contain the struggling red-head. "Jessie! Please! Listen to me, you've got to come back," James said firmly, looking deeply into the crimson eyes. "II won't betray the queen," she answered through tightly clenched teeth. James felt the sting of tears in the corners of his vision and let them fall freely. "Please come back to me Jessie, you can't be gone," he whispered. The demon smiled. "Jessie doesn't live here anymore," she spat. James looked away and to Ash. "Help her James, please," he begged. "Jessie you can't be gone," he whispered turning back to face the body of his friend. "And why not? I don't sense her anywhere!" the demon replied coyly. The tears were falling unabashed and in large quantities, leaving dirty streaks down his face. He leaned down close to her face, and the demon looked quite disgusted at this aspect. "You can't be gone. You can't be, because II love you," he whispered and lightly pressed his lips against hers, his tears falling on her cheeks. 

Jessie's fire eyes opened widely in terror as James kissed her. Ash looked on in amazement and just barely detected a high pitched shriek and a large dark cloud rose from Jessie's skull. It exploded in a cataclysmic flash high in the air and was gone. He stared at the glittering remnants as they floated downwards and knew that Jessie was now liberated as well. He smiled and looked to his two friends. "James? What happened?" Jessie's voice and eyes were her own again. "Jessie!" he cried wrapping his arms securely around her. She smiled and laughed briefly. "You okay?" she asked him as he finally let her go. James smiled, his eyes glimmering with hope and happiness. "I'm fine now, I'm glad you're alright," he answered. Jessie grinned back and pulled him into one more hug. 

Ash knelt by them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Glad to have you guys back," he said grinning. "I heard what you said Ash, thanks for not giving up on me," James said," and thanks for being my friend." Ash patted him affectionately on the shoulder. "Anytime James, you too Jessie," he said. She winked in response and James helped her up.

Ash adjusted his belt and turned to his friends. "We've got to help everyone else, with you guys, it should be much easier," he said assuming the leadership position. "Right, let's go!" Jessie said curling her fingers into a fist eagerly. Ash nodded to them and they set off to liberate the rest of their group.

Jessie poked James in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow! What?" he asked. "Did you say something to me right before I came back?" she replied putting her hands on her hips. James swallowed hard. "No nothing, why?" he answered. Jessie raised one eyebrow and fingered the tip of one of her cat ears thoughtfully. "It's justI could've swornNever mind," she said and they continued on their quest to find their friends, the rest of the seven powers.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 6: The realization of the Truth

Ash continued through the maze with his friends, hoping for, yet fearing the moment when he would meet up with anyone else. Jessie and James walked silently behind him, and Ash smiled when he thought of them as a couple. Perfectly wrong for each other, they'd be quite an interesting pair. He was nearly positive it would never occur, so he cleared his mind of it.

"So, you managed to free your friends huh? Let's see how lucky you are with the rest of them, and with escaping" Jessie and James recoiled in fear hearing Vinetra's words booming above them for the first time. "Yeah, she gets annoying doesn't she?" Ash said, the bravado guilefully hidden in that remark. "YYeah," Jessie stuttered. Ash smiled nervously and turned a corner in the Labyrinth.

"Ash" He turned on his heel and faced Jessie and James. "You guys say something?" he asked. They shrugged simultaneously and Ash blinked in confusion, turned around while shrugging and continued. "Please, help me" Ash whirled around, his heart racing. "Who said that?" A faint glow coming from the bushes seemed to answer his question. Ash stepped forward cautiously, rolling his heels as not to make noise. "Careful Ash," Jessie warned as he approached the illuminated area. There was a small trail of blood leading out from it, as if someone, or something, had been wounded and crawled into the ivy for protection.

He parted the branches, and looked down. "No!" he screamed, for Pikachu lay on the dirt, his body bruised and broken, and next to him, lay the bloodied body of Meowth. "Ash," he whispered reaching out to him. "Hold on buddy! I'll get you out of there!" Ash grunted squeezing into the vines. "Chaaaa," Pikachu moaned using his original tongue. He gritted his teeth against the pain of the ivy scraping at exposed flesh with every move and slowly bent down. "I'm going to get Meowth out first, I'll be back in just a second," Ash said. Pikachu nodded as Ash reached to his left and gathered the inert form of Meowth into his arms. He didn't move, didn't stir, it concerned the boy, and he reluctantly stepped from the foliage.

Jessie and James came close to meet him. "What'd you find?" James asked. Ash closed his eyes and turned around. "Meowth!" Jessie and James gasped in unison. Ash offered the Pokemon in his outstretched arms. James accepted him, cradling his body gently into his arms. He immediately took him to the center of the pathway and laid him on a patch of moss growing over the stones. His creamy white fur, which had kept impeccably clean, was now filthy, with streaks of dirt and blood running through it. Ash turned away and dove vivaciously back into the ivy. "Ash, it hurts," Pikachu moaned tears sliding down his crimson cheeks. It nearly brought tears to his trainer and friend's as well. He gently gathered him into his arms and exited the ivy.

James stood, still tenderly cradling Meowth. Ash looked concerned and took a hesitant step forward, his neck craned to see. James sensed his presence, looked up and smiled at the boy. "He'll be alright," he assured him. Ash sighed in relief. "Let's go, we still have to find Brock," he said. "Right!" James answered and they started down the cobblestone path again. "What about her?" Jessie asked suddenly. Ash stopped, and looked to the ground. James looked confused, and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Oh-" "It's alright, you didn't know," he answered Jessie's embarrassed stammering. "What? What happened?" James asked bewildered. "You're dense, let's go Ash," Jessie said leading him away by the shoulders. "I still don't get it!" James whined. Jessie turned around and glared at him, her azure eyes penetrating his emerald ones deeply. "Drop it, James," she hissed. Ash put a hand atop hers and slid it off of his shoulder. "I can tell him," he said solemnly.

Jessie looked sympathetic and lowered her voice. "Are you sure?" Ash smiled vaguely and nodded. "Misty's gone, Vinetra, sheShe told me she erased her mind," he said sadly. James' eager face fell at the news. "She was so kind to me too," he whispered mournfully. "But we can still save Brock, let's go," Jessie piped up. Ash and James nodded and started down the path again.

They wound aimlessly about, Pikachu writhing in pain, and Meowth, out cold in James' arms. The roads seemed to lead to nowhere, and the group was getting agitated. The Pokemon needed medical attention and they had yet to locate the last remaining member of their group. The scenery was almost always the same, the occasional jet-black bird, but that was all. James wouldn't be able to fly if he tried, the atmosphere was completely dead, no winds, not even a breeze of any kind drifted through. The smaller, lighter birds that resided there had no problems, but James was much larger than they were, and required the presence of a friendly wind. They stopped, scrutinizing the bushes and they curves and bends in the great labyrinth. "Ash! We've been here before!" James whined. "No we haven't! It's totally different!" he retaliated refusing to believe he was lost in any way. "I don't know," James mused plucking an ivy leaf from the branch. Ash sighed and rolled his eyes. "Isn't that bush over there where we found Meowth and Pikachu?" Jessie asked. "No!" Ash yelled sharply. "Well! You don't have to bite my face off for it!" she snapped back.

Ash resisted the urge to draw his sword and continued walking. "I swear we've gone that way before!" Jessie called after him. "And what do you know?!" he replied turning over his shoulder. "A lot more than you!" Ash gritted his teeth and squeezed the hilt of the fire sword angrily. "Ash, she's psychic, I'd listen if I were you," James added. "You stay out of this!" Jessie and Ash yelled simultaneously. James held Meowth closer for comfort and watched his two close friends argue.

Ash kept one hand on his sword, while the other held Pikachu. "Look Jessie, we're friends now right? Let's just go my way and leave it at that," he said calmly. Jessie shot him one of her infamous cynical looks and crossed her arms angrily across her chest. "I would, but it's wrong," she said through gritted teeth. "You just can't get over that superiority complex left over from Team Rocket can you?" he said cruelly. Jessie took the blow personally, looking away quickly. "Don't ever mention that again," she whispered. "Oh so now we're all sensitive are we?" Ash snarled haughtily. James frowned at him and stepped in front of his friend. "Please, Leave her alone," he said evenly. "Why should I? She's the one being stubborn!" he replied. "I am not! And its not because of Team Rocket either!" Jessie snapped. "It's over now Jessie, can't we please forget about it? We don't even live in the same world anymore!" James assured her. He turned toward his friend as to somewhat prevent Ash from hearing their conversation. It proved disappointing, he leaned in and was able to hear them without their detection. 

"It's easy for you to say James," Jessie replied. He closed his eyes sadly. "It's not trust me, you don't know what happened," he said. "You think I don't know? James theyThey," she stammered. "What? What is it?" he asked her concerned. "I saw_Everything_." James gasped and looked away as Jessie continued. "They made me watch, I could hear and see it all, so don't tell me what I do and don't know!" she yelled, her voice hinting at tears. James sunk to his knees nearly dropping Meowth. Jessie's hands flew to her mouth and she knelt next to him. "Oh James, I'm so sorry," she whispered putting her arm around his shoulders in comfort. "It's okay, II know too, they did the same thing to me," he whispered beginning to cry. His words caused Jessie to join him, holding him and Meowth tightly.

The conversation deeply disturbed Ash, the duo were now his friends, and they'd obviously had a tough time before he'd met them in Periwinkle village. His mind cleared with realization as the picture of what they were saying painted itself I his brain. "You guys didn't get fired, did you?" he asked. Jessie and James shook their heads mutually and continued to sob. "Listen, I won't ask what happened to you, since it's obviously painful, but James was right. Here, you don't have a past, you can start over again, we have a duty we have to-no-That we want to perform, and you guys are part of it. And whether you like it or not, you are my friends, we've come too far to give up now. Leave the past behind," Ash said and knelt by the two souls.

Jessie suddenly lashed out, shrieking and pushed Ash over square in the stomach. "Keep out of this!" she yelled. Ash tumbled backwards, his fiery tail flipping over his head as he disappeared behind the bushes. Jessie and James stood instantly and rushed after, concerned for his safety. "Ash! Are you alright?" Jessie called searching the scenery for him. They forced themselves through the ivy to find him sprawled on the ground. Jessie stooped down and gingerly helped him to his feet. "What on earth was that for?" he asked woozy. "I'm sorry, you're right, IIt's just really hurtful to me, please understand," she said softly. Ash wrapped his arms around her in comfort and forgiveness. "It's alright, believe it or not, I do get it," he soothed. Jessie hugged him back and actually cracked a small smile. "You're my friend too, Ash," she said happily. 

James couldn't help but feel a little envious, and crossed his arms across his chest. It was then he noticed the soft red light emanating from a large pedestal in the center of an equal square formed by ivy bushes. "Uh, guys?" James added nervously. Jessie slipped away from Ash and went to her friend's side. She stared in awe at the spectacle before her and put a hand on his shoulder. "DearGod," she breathed placing her other hand over her mouth in amazement.

The wooden lectern that stood seemed ablaze whit crimson energy, swirling about it like a ravished snake. The podium itself was intricately carved with brilliant designs of the seven powers which all were easily able to recognize. Pikachu suddenly sprang to life, the wounds upon his body sealing and leaving no scars. "Pikachu!" Ash cried happily. Meowth too, regained consciousness and was alleviated of his abrasions. James let him down slowly and he curled into a sleepy ball at his feet. "What happened?" he asked groggily. "Don't worry, you're alright-" "But not for long!"

The powerful surge of water sent all three humans and both Pokemon hurtling against the ivy wall. Ash cried out in sheer agony as the flames extinguished with a billowing cloud of steam. It felt as if he'd been doused in the coldest water existing on earth, now that his body temperature was so much higher, and the flames were necessary for his life. After the barrage had ended, he slumped to the ground, the flames a sickly shade of blue. "Fire, its weakness is water, always will be water!" a cruel voice boomed. Jessie coughed up a mouthful of the crystalline liquid and raised her eyes into the icy pair that belonged to her former friend and confidant, Misty. 

James lay hacking up large amounts of water and Jessie rushed to his side. His tail lay in a crumpled heap behind him, and his wings were matted brutally against his sides. There wasn't any way he was escaping with ease from this situation. He stopped the coughing and sat up with a loud groan. "Aw, poor James! Did I hurt you?" Misty asked vengefully. Ash stirred, fire flared briefly and he drew in a deep breath. "Oh good! He's not dead! Yet," Misty mused. Brock stood behind her, his eyes, due to the squinting, had only the signature black circles beneath them. Misty gestured with her head towards Ash and Brock grinned devilishly. 

He walked briskly over to the boy and gathered his neck in his hands, squeezing ever so gently. Ash weakly struggled against it, but to no avail, without the flame he was as meek as a kitten. "Leave him alone!" James called. Misty snapped her head menacingly toward him, her tail flipping angrily about behind her. "I'll play with you, later," she hissed her eyes flaring a brilliant blue. At the signal, enormous coiled seashells burst from the ground, creating a haphazard cell around both human and Pokemon alike.

Ash closed his eyes, letting the fire die down. Brock stared at him with a hate unfathomable for him, but Ash accepted it, knowing it was no longer Brock, his long time friend. "No! Don't kill him!" Ash's eyes snapped open at the sound of his former voice. Brock gritted his teeth in pain at the battle against the demon in his mind. "I won't let you win," the demon snarled. Misty scowled at the pathetic attempt at liberty and took matters into her own hands, or tail. She swung it in a broad arc, the broad end landing with a hard slap in the small of the stone-man's back. He crashed to the ground with the horrible crunch of rock grating upon rock and lay still. "Water is rock's weakness too!" Misty hissed raising her webbed hand high above her head.

Ash heard the wail of energy gathering in her palm and rose shakily from the ground. He summoned the last bit of energy he possessed and charged at Misty. "No! Don't!" he cried diving into her with full force and taking her to the ground with him. She cried out in pain as they both hit and immediately threw him off of her. "Get off of me twerp!" she yelled. Ash sprang to his feet and faced the demon that stood before him. He knew he didn't have a chance, the cause was obviously lost, but he wouldn't juts give it up. That would be failing Misty, he had to avenge her.

Ash drew his sword furtively and held it loosely in his palm. "I'm sorry," he whispered to himself. "Well Ash, old friend, seems like we meet again," Misty mused sauntering over to him. "Yeah looks like it," he replied staring at the ground. "Too bad I have to kill you now, we would've made beautiful music together. Jessie and James too, they were quite the dynamic duo," she said with a slight chuckle. Ash heard them both whimper pitifully from the shell prison. Ash refused to answer, but was answered himself by Misty's webbed fingers tightly clamped around his throat. He gasped for air and stared straight into the demonic irises. They were only a slight blue, nearly white, and even more evil than the fire type of eyes had been. There was no compassion hidden anywhere in the ice, and no trace of Misty was visible at all. Ash knew what he had to do, he'd regret it for a lifetime, but it was in both of their best interests. "I'm going to enjoy killing you Ash Ketchum!" Misty growled grinning. Ash gripped the sword he'd held in his hand and readied it. "No, you won't," he gasped and plunged it into the girl's stomach.

She howled in pain and dropped her captive, the fire sword entirely through her slim figure. The shell cage retracted into the ground, releasing Jessie and James, and they rushed to Ash's side. He lay on the floor, his renewed flames flaring with sorrow. He sobbed tears that slid down his cheeks and to the ground and exploded in a small burst of flames like melting plastic. "I'm so sorry Misty, I wish it could be different," he whispered coiling his fiery tail about his body protectively.

Brock opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "What happened?" he asked in his own voice. The circles had disappeared from beneath his eyes and the demon had been expelled. He looked up to see Ash sobbing onto James' shoulder and Jessie holding the limp form of Misty. Jessie gripped the sword protruding from her stomach and pulled it out, a wave of blood pouring from the wound. She dropped the blade and gently lowered the body to the ground. "You did the right thing Ash," she whispered. Ash wailed louder and James put a hand to the back of his head reassuringly. A tear slid down his cheek as well. "Ash? Why?" Brock asked as he stood.

Ash answered him without leaving the comforting arms of a good friend. "She couldn't be saved, her mind was gone," he sobbed. Brock began to cry at the gaining of the knowledge and knelt by Misty's body. He slid his hand into her now seemingly frail one and held it close as it slowly lost its warmth of life. The crimson pool slowly spread beneath her and he was forced to move away to comfort his friend. "I love you Misty, goodbye," Ash thought to himself as he was passed from James to Brock, and Ash was quickly replaced by Jessie in James' arms.

Brock provided more comfort than the blue-haired companion had. Of course he loved James more than ever as a friend now, Jessie and Meowth as well. They'd all gone through this together and they'd been drawn inseparably close with the development of their powers and overcoming every adversary that went along with it, but Brock had been there much longer. He was like the big brother he'd never had, and in some ways even a father figure to him. He'd never known the paternal side of his family, his mother often saying he'd left her before he had even been born. Brock was the only thing that managed to quell the sobs that wracked his body.

He pulled away from the cool stone body and knelt respectfully by Misty's side. She looked peaceful in death, no longer tormented by the demon that had contaminated her mind body and soul. No longer subjected to the evil that was the pain of everyday life, Misty's soul was free. "Goodbye my friend," he whispered laying a hand over the wound that penetrated all the way through to her back. He felt a warm surge in his arm and a thin trail of flames slid down it to his hand. They coiled around her stomach and chest, engulfing her in a delicate web of tiny nimble flames. Ash was frightened, but he held his hand rigid. Something in his mind told him to stay, something told him he was doing something right. There was a sudden flash of fiery heat and light as the fire sealed for a brief instant then dissipated with a flurry of embers.

Misty's eyes snapped open and she drew in a sharp breath, hacking what was left of the blood from her stomach to the cobblestone ground. Ash sat in mild shock, as she lifted her head, her eyes the original sea blue they had been. "Ash?" she queried looking at him quizzically. He felt dizzy and blinked twice rapidly. "MMisty?" he gasped terrified. She gasped and caught him as he fell. "Ash? What's wrong?" she asked worried. He smiled broadly and touched her cheek briefly. "You're alive," he whispered. Misty smirked crookedly. "Of course! Was I dead?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

Ash sighed in relief, she didn't remember. "No no, you were just, uh, out for a little while, I guess you're okay now," he replied. Jessie and James nodded for him to acknowledge what he wanted her to believe. She shrugged and helped him up. "Now, James started, "what about that?" He pointed to his previous discovery and the jaws of all those who hadn't seen it dropped.

The wooden podium still shimmered with the deep crimson light. "What is it?" Ash asked slowly advancing. "Careful!" Misty warned. He slowly walked up to it and was finally able to see what was on the top. Several old and yellowed scrolls lay piled in a neat stack. Ash reached out to touch them, ever so slowly, and again heard the voice in his head that he had heard when he'd first woken up. "Your destiny lies before you," they said. Ash whirled around and looked at his newly reunited group and raised one eyebrow. They shot him an innocent look back and he turned to the scrolls.

He reached out tentatively and touched his finger to the red aura. It froze instantly, into a hard red shell and shot a small beam of energy from the back. All present gasped and took an apprehensive step backward. The energy piled on a spot on the floor, much the same as when a Pokemon was released from the Pokeball and solidified into a small lizard like dragon.

It yawned comically and blinked a few times rapidly to clear it's vision. "Hmm? Oh, welcome! Have you come for the scrolls?" it asked perking up. Ash stared at the creature and smiled wryly. "I suppose, what are they?" he asked. The dragon snorted, a small puff of smoke billowing from its nostrils and directed its piercing green eyes to the boy. "You've never heard of the scrolls?" it asked. Ash shook his head. The dragon reacted instantly, skittering nimbly up the podium and laying atop the red glass. "These are the legends of old, they tell of the ancient battle, the seven powers," it whispered its long forked tongue lingering on every word. Everyone gasped and smiled broadly. "Now we can fulfill our destiny!" Misty exclaimed excitedly. The dragon burst into laughter pounding the glass until Ash was sure it was going to break. "What's so funny?" he asked it.

The dragon continued the hysterical wailing, howling with laughter, tears streaming down its scaly cheeks until it was reduced to a soft giggle now and then. When the group was certain it was fit to communicate again, Ash addressed it. "Now, can you please tell us what's going on?" he asked. The dragon, sniffed briefly and extended the small claw. "Introductions first, this ain't gonna be the last you see of me!" it said cheerfully. The dragon was tiny, its claw barely able to fit between his index and middle fingers, but he shook it regardless. "I'm Ash, these are my friends, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pikachu," he said, his hand indicating the respective person as he mentioned their name. "Nice ta meet alla ya!" the energetic little lizard chirped, "my name's Riley!"

Ash smiled at the beast and decided now was the time for answers. "So, what was so funny?" he asked. Riley smiled at him slyly and flicked the crimson tongue out at him tauntingly. "This is not your home world am I correct?" Ash nodded. "Do you really expect to be able to read the scrolls?" Riley asked lowering his thinly slit eyes deviously. "Uh, I guess not," Ash muttered finally beginning to realize the truth. 

The group's hearts mutually fell and they heaved a sigh of frustration. "What do we do now?" Pikachu asked sorrowfully. Riley perked up and waved a paw wildly in the air. "Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me Pikachu!" he called. The Pokemon regarded the hyper little dragon judiciously and shrugged. "Okay then, Riley, do you have an answer?"he asked properly, mimicking the stereotypical teachers he knew of. Riley sat regally, his tiny wings pulled tightly into his body, and tail coiled practically about his legs like a cat. Meowth had been in that same position, but quickly shifted out of it in embarrassment. "I'll tell you what, answer my riddles, and I'll give you the scrolls, let me come with you, and I can translate them!" Riley chirped enthusiastically. Ash brightened and stood straight upwards. "You can? Will you?" he babbled excitedly. Riley nodded and assumed a more threatening position. "Then I'm ready for the riddles now," Ash said eagerly. "There are three, each harder than its predecessor, prepare thyself," Riley stated. 

The dragon's eyes began glowing a deep emerald and he stood erect at his full height. He inhaled deeply and blew a small curl of a flame from his mouth. "I can be everything, yet I take up no space, I can fill a mind, and the void of space, people fear me, and welcome me, what am I?" Ash gritted his teeth in suspense, he had absolutely no clue. He'd never been good at riddles or puzzles of any kind and he wasn't about to start now. "Nothing!" Jessie spoke up. "What?" Ash queried confused. "It's nothing! You can have something, but it's nothing in your mind, it takes up no space as well, people can have nothing of a mind, it probably does fill the void of space, you can fear hearing nothing, or you can welcome a break with nothing to bother you! That's the answer!" she explained proudly. "The girl is smart," Riley mused. Ash blushed and faced the tiny creature defiantly. "I knew that," he whispered. "And the next riddle! I can be bent as easily as the softest metal, yet I can be as rigid as a mountain. I can be fickle, and easily changed, or I can be uniform, and as unchangeable as the tides. I can be pure, and righteous, or I can be corrupted and vile, even evil, what am I?"

Ash nearly fell over, he didn't know the answer to this one either. He had wanted to assume some sort of leadership roll and he'd never get it this way. He wracked his mind for some sort of an answer, but none came, the harder he tried to think, the more blocked his flow of ideas became. "I...Have no clue," he muttered. "You're someone's mind!" He looked up to see Meowth waving a clawed finger in the air. "A human, or Pokemon mind for dat matter, can be all dose tings!" he shouted triumphantly. Ash had completely under estimated the trio when they'd been Rockets, their minds were sharp as tacks. "Very good, but the final riddle is the hardest of them all. Prepare to lose mortals! Sorry, added that for dramatic effect, little...Thing, I have," Riley grinned amusingly at his own remark. The group glared daggers at him and he cleared his throat. "okay then, touchy touchy! What is never as it seems, it is real, yet false at the same time, feels so good, yet can leave you emotionally drained? It can be terrifying, or it can soothe shattered nerves, it can also be both at the same time. What do I speak of?"

This was truly the hardest one of all. It made Ash think of a dream he'd once had. He'd been in the Pokemon league, and there was a really important test that day and he was horribly nervous. He'd walked onto the field and discovered he had no shoes, or socks on. He hadn't wanted to be late, so he'd gone to the battle anyway. That part had been the worst, but in the end he'd done very well with the battle and he'd felt so good when he'd awoken. His head suddenly snapped up, the answer hitting his brain with full force. "It's a dream!" he exclaimed. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sudden outburst. Riley spread his wings and leapt into the air, turning a wide arc. "You did it! The scrolls are yours!" he yelled and his head arched back dramatically. He lunged forward spraying a thin stream of white-hot needles from his mouth. They slammed with full force into the crystalline red glass and it shattered neatly around the base, leaving the scrolls open for the taking. 

Riley landed swiftly at the base and nudged the nearest ancient document towards Ash with his nose. "Go on! Take it!" he urged. Ash stepped forward and slowly coiled his fingers around the soft, almost cloth-like paper, sealed together with the same design he'd seen on the book at the inn back in Periwinkle. "This symbol has got to mean something," he mused gathering the rest of the scrolls into his arms. The group was generous enough to each carry one, since there were seven scrolls, and seven of them. "Yippie! Okay guys! Pals! Buddies! Where are we goin' now huh?" Riley yipped leaping onto Ash's shoulder.

He felt his eyes pop with fear, and he turned nervously to his friends. "Guys? How the hell are we getting out of here?"


	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 7: Deceit on the Bounty

Silent communication passed between the eight souls present. They had a plan, a cunning escape, and Vinetra wouldn't be able to catch them. They just didn't know what it was. "James! Can't you fly somewhere and find a way out?" Misty asked. His face fell and he turned around, to reveal his still dripping wings and tail. "Nope," he answered bluntly. Jessie gasped and gathered the wet clump of feathers into her hands. "James! We've got to dry those out! You'll ruin them if you don't," she said beginning to wring the water out. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" she added. James nodded and began working on his tail while Jessie worked at his wings. She reached the crests of them and smoothed them straight, water dripping from her hands to the floor. She lifted her hands back up and paused for a moment, her fingertips brushing his hair briefly. She took it and gently wrung it out. James turned around and smiled, shaking his head and sending a fine mist of water splashing onto his friend.

Ash smiled at them and turned back to the rest of the group. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by laughter booming across the labyrinth. "Well, so you managed to find the secret of my lovely trap, but you'll never get it out alive!" Vinetra's insidious laughter made a chill run up and back down the boy's spine. 

There was a loud crash and the group whirled around to watch a pathway flatten mysteriously. At the end, there was a small glimmering point of light. James stood suddenly looking anxiously toward the light. He closed his eyes and a small breeze tossed his wet blue hair gently. "The wind!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Jessie stood and gripped his shoulder anxiously. "It's a trap, it has to be," she said. Meowth turned and his tail dropped in terror. A monstrous shadow loomed menacingly above him, falling over him and all present. "Right one more time Jess," he whispered. She turned around and froze to the spot. "Jessie? What's wr-" James also froze when he saw the thing behind them.

Ash swallowed hard, and slowly turned around, looming behind them, was a monster of deadly proportions. It looked like a gigantic lizard, the aspect of hunting and killing the only things that gave it joy. "You'll provide an amusing toy for him!" Vinetra informed them. "Great," Brock muttered. The snarling beast flicked a long tongue out, tasting the air. When the scent of fresh prey reached its nostrils, the massive head snapped down and the crimson eyes narrowed. "Run!" Ash cried and took off down the path.

When his sharp warning had finally sunk into the skulls of everyone else, the turned sharply and sped after him. The lizard sat on his haunches, and waited. Waited for just the right moment for pursuit, they'd never escape from him.

Ash ran, he ran not in fear, but in terror, clutching his precious cargo to his side. "Everyone still have the scrolls?" he called between labored breaths. "Yeah!" he heard someone call. He didn't care who it was, just as long as the scrolls were still with them. The point of light at the end of the ivy path slowly began to increase in size and the boy only ran harder. Unexpectedly, the ground lurched as a violent wave of energy rippled through it, disrupting the rest of the ancient stones. Ash tripped and fell forward, sliding a few feet. He cried out in pain as he felt someone else land on top of him. He opened his eyes and sighed in frustration as he shoved Misty off of his back. "Sorry," she whispered. "Don't worry about it," he replied standing back up.

He looked back down the path from whence the disturbance had come and the light was blotted momentarily from his vision as the lizard creature plummeted from the sky and landed directly in front of him. Saliva dripped menacingly from his partially open jowls and it eyed Ash hungrily. "Nice lizard," he soothed nervously. "Ash, we've got to get out of here!" Brock said quietly, never moving his lips, afraid the beast would strike if he moved.

The group didn't dare to move, the beast's muscles rippling in anticipation beneath the slick skin. "Don't move," Ash whispered cupping his hand behind his back. He felt the heat begin to gather and he closed his eyes in concentration. The lizard crouched, eager to break the disquieting stalemate and narrow its eyes. "Ash, hurry up!" Misty hissed fearfully. He closed his fingers feeling the molten energy in his hand mold like wet clay under his grip. The heat rose and he brought it high above his head, the light burning with a blinding intensity. "On the count of three run!" he exclaimed and hurled the fireball at the beast's ominous stature. 

It hit with a bright explosion of embers and flames and the lizard reeled back in pain. It crashed to the ground clutching at its face as the putrid odor of seared flesh filled the room. It lay silent and unmoving, perplexing Ash. "Is it?" Jessie queried as the smoke cleared. "II don't know," James replied. The dragon twitched slightly and they were instantly in each other's arms, just as they had so many times before that when they'd been frightened. "I wouldn't count on it," Riley muttered from Ash's shoulder. As if in response, the lizard dug its claws into the hard stone, which crushed easily under the impeccably strong grip and rose in an instant from the ground, howling viciously. Ash screamed in terror and fled over his shoulder quickly. "Three! Three!" he yelled over the deafening roars of the injured monster.

Ash would've laughed at the shrill shrieks of terror from Jessie and especially James, had he himself not been utterly terrified as well. They ran, each sensing the horrendous beast's presence getting closer and closer behind them. "Run, Ash! Run!" Riley screeched into his ear and coiled himself about his head. Ash brushed the annoying creature away from his eyes and directed them towards the now visible end of the path. The Lizard took a leap forward, narrowly missing Brock who ran near the back.

Ash clenched his teeth and increased his speed, aiming for the savior of the light at his final destination. There was a sudden brilliant flash of light, blinding the boy momentarily and he stopped. None too soon, for he found himself on the very edge of a steep cliff, which plummeted down to the ocean below. There was a small gathering of jagged rocks, clinging to each other longingly and creating an inescapable situation for the heroes. 

Ash felt the color drain from his face as he spotted several completely white sun-bleached skeletons impaled grotesquely upon the sharp fabrication. There was a small line of white where the beach was just visible, but that was the only safety line they had, they were trapped. 

Ash whirled around and stared straight into the eyes of the lizard. One had been seared shut by his flame, the other stared him down menacingly. "Looks like the end of the road, or should I say cliff," Ash muttered. The lizard seemed to smile as his prey finally realized their fate and flicked the long tongue out, tasting each carefully, taking a painfully long time to decide who to devour first. "I'll always remember how nicely you kept your hair!" James wailed sinking to his knees with Jessie. "So will I!" she sobbed back. Ash rolled his eyes, recognizing the familiar lines. "Will you guys cut it out!?" He snapped quietly, "we can figure a way out of this, okay, now, we probably can't defeat it with our limited powers, and we've got no way to escape so-" "We're doomed" Misty and Brock answered simultaneously. "Definitely," Ash replied.

James gritted his teeth and looked away sharply. He could've helped in this situation, but his wings were still useless. He tried one furtively, but it hung limply with the added weight of the water. He shook it briefly, and a small showering of crystalline droplets spattered to the warm ground. He smiled vaguely, he'd probably injure himself badly with the strain of flying, but he had to try. He wouldn't stand there and be killed when he could've done something about it. "Hang on Jessie," he whispered putting his arm around her waist. "James? What on earth?" she replied. He held a finger to his lips to silence her and stood fully erect as Jessie put her arm around his shoulders. Brock was the nearest person, so in a rapid flash of cerulean feathers, James had gathered both comrades and dove off the cliff, opening his wings to their full length a mere few feet from the rocks.

An upward gust caught them and he sailed easily to the beach. The lizard roared and bared its fangs as it watched valuable prey disappear where it could not follow. James set Jessie and Brock safely on the beach and gritted his teeth in pain as the wings which were much to heavy to attempt flying, resisted what his muscles told them to do. He felt them and the joints pull with the weight, but he forced them on.

Misty drew her sword and slashed at the beast's tongue as it lunged for them and snatched Meowth into her arms, awaiting James' return. Ash picked Pikachu up and leaned over the edge. James swooped swiftly over the rocky edge and landed haphazardly, dizzy with the pain of his aching wings. He reoriented himself, and dove back off the cliff. He cried out, this time in sheer agony as he was forced to open his injured wings one last time. He faltered, unable to stay aloft any longer and dropped to the beach releasing Ash and Misty.

He curled into a small ball, squeezing his eyes shut with pain as his two passengers scrambled from his arms. "James! What's wrong?" Ash cried concerned and knelt by his side. "Shouldn't have flown," James groaned. Ash noticed his wings sprawled out behind him, and was concerned he hadn't pulled them back in yet. "He's hurt," Jessie said and knelt by him as well. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms tenderly. "TheThe water was too heavy for me, I think I sprained them pretty badly," James whispered. Jessie gently brushed a few feathers away from the joint closest to James back and rubbed it lightly. He flinched and protested slightly and Jessie shook her head sadly. They were already swollen. "It'll help if you get them into a natural position," she said and gently picked up one of the glossy blue wings. James screamed in pain as she folded it carefully back into its natural position. She did the same with the other and James was able to keep them there. She gently helped him to his feet, letting him lean against her for support.

The lizard-beast cautiously put a foot over the edge, lusting for its prey. A few rocks tumbled down and broke on the rocks, startling the group below. They glanced up and stared straight into the single eye left of the monster. They looked frightened and ran, disappearing behind an outcropping of rock, then they were gone. The beast howled in defeat and slunk back into the labyrinth.

"That was close," Riley breathed. Ash nodded. "Now what?" Brock asked after a long pause. "I don't think James here is going to be able to stand much longer," Misty mused motioning to her wounded comrade. He smiled vaguely and shrugged, careful not to move his wings. Jessie's ears pricked up suddenly and she leaned into the wind, listening intently. "Hear something Jessie?" Meowth asked. She nodded. "Sounds like, II honestly don't know," she said frowning. "A sail," Brock replied. Jessie cocked her head to one side thoughtfully and nodded. "Yeah that's it! How'd you know?" she asked. Brock pointed silently out farther along the shoreline, where a small white dot was barely visible.

Ash brightened and pointed towards it as well. "A ship! Maybe they can get us out of here!" he said excitedly. "Can you make it?" Jessie asked James. He was rather pale, but he nodded silently and let Jessie help him as they started off towards the mere dot on the horizon.

The sun was sinking low in the valleys of the mountain range where the huge stone palace of Vinetra they had just exited, and they fled in fear that she might come after them. Escape had come much too easily in their minds, and they were convinced she was watching them carefully like a hawk. Their every move, under surveillance, nothing could be done in secrecy. They didn't know how correct they were in their assumptions.

Thorangon slunk tentatively into the throne room and bowed submissively at Vinetra's feet. "Your highness, the prisoners eluded the Lizarez, they've escaped," he muttered quietly. "Oh I know, they'll never make it off this island," she said examining a perfect pink fingernail. The rose-dragon looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Vinetra rolled her eyes with a wide grin on her face and chuckled in contempt. "Foolish beast they're headed across the Neonthian sea!" she said joyously. Thorangon brightened at this information and grinned, showing several rows of sharp teeth. "Very good my mistress, very good indeed!" he roared falling to the soft red carpet with laughter. Vinetra snickered quietly and chewed the end of her fingernail. "They're not the seven great powers, there's nothing to worry about," she thought to herself and smiled wickedly. Her tyrannical reign would not end at the hand of a vagabond group of children. She had much more power than that, much more, and the group was yet to see the full effect of it.

* * *

It was nightfall before the group of weary travelers reached the ship, and they stood in its grotesquely elongated shadow that was nearly faded from view with the waning of the rosy light from the sinking sun. It was an old vessel, its hull stained with green moss and the effects of being in the water for unfathomable amounts of time. The figurehead at the bow was of a fearsome looking dragon, much the same as Thorangon had looked, its fangs bared and claws menacingly outstretched. The groups eyes left the carving and wandered up to the cabins at the top. The captain's quarters, obviously the best kept, was at the very front, its bright paneled glass windows flickering warmly with firelight. The bleached white sails hung limply at the masts, strapped down for a peaceful night anchored near shore. They flapped gently in the cool night breeze, theirs, and the sound of the ocean lapping gently at the wooden sides of the ship and the rocky shore, were the only sounds present.

"Well, should I knock?" Ash asked with a smirk. "Don't be dumb, let's just call up to them," Misty snapped. "That's stupid, they won't be able to hear us," Brock said crossing his arms across his chest. "Got any better ideas?" Pikachu asked setting the scroll he still held in his paws on the ground. "Ahoy there! May I be of some assistance to ye?" The group looked up at the gruff voice coming from the deck of the ship and saw a withered old man hanging over it, his elbows resting jauntily upon the head of the dragon.

They looked down into each other's eyes and shrugged. "Yes sir, we need to get off of this island!" Ash called through cupped hands. "Sit tight me hearties! I'll have ye up ere in a splash!" the man said and disappeared beneath the edge of the ship. A small compartment flung open suddenly and a long wooden plank was thrust upon the ground. A small cloud of sandy dust rose from where wood had collided with the ground, and a tall lanky man appeared from the bowels of the ship.

He carried a tri-pointed hat in his hands, with a squalid white feather protruding gallantly out towards the back. He wore a red buttoned coat, with two ragged tails covering his tan knickers, which in turn, stopped at his knee where the black boots began. His hair was a light blond, cropped shoulder length, with a thin, yet oddly charming blond moustache. He had a sweeping forehead with thin golden eyebrows arching over sea blue eyes that jumped and danced articulately when he spoke to them. "Ah, good evening, an' welcome to the good ship Virtue!" he proclaimed bowing garishly. "Thank you, I hope you don't mind us staying with you sir," Misty said politely as she stepped up to the plank. The man took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "Tis a pleasure Me'lady. Please, call me Captain Roker," he said. 

Roker's eyes followed Misty as she entered the ship, noting in particular the tail and fins. His thin lips curled into a wry smile and he turned to the rest of the travelers. He was practically dripping with charm and elegance as he welcomed them with another bow to his humble' abode. "All aboard now!" he called cheerfully and waved the rest of the passengers onto the ship. When they were safely within his realm, he pulled up the plank and shut the door. He gripped the gargantuan metal bolt that held the door in place and with a loud groan and a forceful push, he had it back in place. He brushed his hand off on his coat and walked onto the upper deck to take his new cargo to their rooms.

The group stood looking out at the boundless ocean, glittering in the oversized moon's light. Aradain had two moons they had noticed, one was a deep crimson, and hung lazily near the horizon at all times, the other was a huge, silver disk, flecked with odd patches of an iridescent green. They were more beautiful than any night sky object they'd ever seen back home. Their world was one of advancement. You could barely walk a mile into untouched forest until you chanced upon yet another town. There was no real adventure left in Pokemon training. Even Ash had been slightly depressed before the Periwinkle village incident. He had begun to believe there was nothing for him to achieve in his former world, nothing left for him to do. 

He empathized with Jessie, James, and Meowth. They were not unlike him at all. They'd just taken the wrong way out. All they had ever wanted, as well as Ash, was to be somebody. They refused to be beaten down by the world and become just regular people, they had an insatiable yearning to know and be known. Ash had chosen Pokemon training, the most ethical way he thought of to make a name for himself. Jessie and James chose to make themselves live in infamy, which, like Ash, they had failed miserably at. He remembered his bitter defeat at the Pokemon league, sixteenth place. He scowled at the words, mulling them over in his mind as the ship lurched to go out to sea.

His heart just hadn't been into Pokemon training after that, his spirit had been crushed. He thought of his many battles and wondered whatever had become of his Pokemon. Thinking he was going to return to the inn after visiting the shop, he had foolishly and carelessly left them behind. Apparently so had Brock and Misty, for they had never mentioned them since arriving in Aradain. 

The thought of the new world brought the words of Vinetra back to his mind. Both she and her vile pet dragon had told him that the group wasn't the seven great powers. He reached to his tunic he now wore instead of the black shirt and blue jacket and pulled out the scroll. It seemed to glow faintly and he smiled at it. He turned it over to find the seal. It was a dull gray, which looked as if it had once been a brilliant blue and Ash reluctantly slid his finger beneath it. The wave pattern that had been stamped into the wax crumbled under the pressure and the ancient document unfurled. Ash looked at the neatly written script, but it was in an ancient language that he guessed had faded with time. "Riley?" he asked holding the scroll up to the dragon perched on his shoulder. "Hmmm? Oh! Want me to read it for you?" he asked. Ash nodded. Riley settled into a more comfortable sitting position, took the yellowed scroll from the boy, cleared his throat loudly and began to read. 

"The deception begins, where the trust ends. The messengers will seek out the seven powers. Battles are long and difficult, but strength will overcome, hear now, the Legends of the Tide."

"It is said, when the crimson moon rises, framed with silver, it shall in turn bring the red tides. When the red water taste the sweetness of the shore, then he will come. The monster of legends old, he brings not destruction, but a lust for battle. Battle him, and death will result. There is but one soul who is destined to defeat him, and then, the world will be one small step closer to freedom, and they will all rejoice in one voice, crying out above the clouds, singing for their lost heroes once more."

Riley scratched his head and shrugged. "Sorry kid, not a clue what that means," he said and leap onto the railing of the ship. They'd set out to sea now, Vinetra's palace growing smaller and smaller on the now black horizon. He sighed and felt his stomach lurch with anxiety. "Why would she let us go so easily?" he thought to himself. He frowned deeply as the wind tossed his gently flaming hair about his face, embers floating lazily away in the warm ocean breeze. He turned around, letting the slick wooden railing rest in the small of his back, and wrapped his tail around one of the posts. He stood there, watching the sea crash against the wooden hull as they picked up speed farther out in the Neonthian sea.

* * *

Roker slunk into his quarters furtively where several of his most trusted crewmembers waited. "You wanted to see us sir?" a young girl asked. He smiled at her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Yes me dear Raine, I did," he said coolly. He walked over to the lavishly decorated dining area he had set apart for himself and motioned broadly to an ancient painting that hung above the long table. "I do believe my comrades, that the object of my affection, has finally arrived!" he said grinning broadly. The two men that stood silently fell to the floor in raucous laughter. Roker placed his hands upon his hips indignantly and gazed at his beautiful painting once more.

The rock, the ocean, the sun, maiden, all aspects of it were perfect. She sat upon the rock, which lay in the ocean, the red disk of the sun sinking lazily and heavily below the ocean's horizon. The girl looked somewhat like a mermaid, but she had legs, and odd looking fins extending from her skull. Nevertheless, she was the most beautiful girl the Captain had ever seen in his life. "You mean you've actually found your mermaid?" Raine asked raising an eyebrow. Roker sighed dreamily and nodded, staring at the picture once more. "That girl Misty that came aboard today, she's a bloody mermaid, and she will be mine," he said.

Raine was a young girl, and had always be jealous of Roker's obsession with the painting. She had long indigo hair, which she kept pulled back with a gold clasp. Green eyes peered out from the darkly tanned skin, which was also shown off beautifully by her midriff length top and short skirt. She wore low leather boots with a small bit of a heel to accent them and enormous golden hoops through her ears. Any other man would have considered her beautiful, but only his mermaid would appease the young seafarer.

"We sail as far out as we can go, then we dump the maids friends, got it?" Roker asked. The gruff men grunted their mock approval and left in a hurry, trying to conceal any further laughter. "This'll never work sir," Raine said warily. "Of course it will! I'm the captain! My plans always work!" he answered. "Not if your brain is the size of a Neon egg," the girl spat and exited the quarters. "No, you'd have to be smarter than that," Roker mused, the point of the insult slipping past his limited wit.

The group of weary travelers had since been shown to their quarters by the two men that had left earlier than Raine and Roker, and Ash, Riley, and Pikachu sat on the low bunk, struggling with the seal on one of the scrolls. It had an intense flame molded into the ancient wax, but yet the brittle looking material would not submit to the boy's demands. "It's useless, I can't get this open," Ash sighed. Riley looked at it carefully and the wax flashed brightly and melted, turning a brilliant red again. It swept across the scroll, painting a message in the ancient language. Ash's heart soared and he jabbed the paper into the dragon's face excitedly. "Quick! What's it say? Read it!" he barked. Riley's eyes darted quickly across the text before it flashed again, dully this time, and reunited to form the flame seal again. Ash stared in wonder at the renewed wax, now a brilliant red and put the scroll down on the bed.

Riley blinked a few times in succession and shrugged. "What? What'd it say?" Pikachu asked. The dragon looked up at Ash and smiled crookedly. "It said The time will come for you to read this, only then will the seal be broken," he said. Ash's face fell and set the scroll on the low nightstand next to the bed. It had been nailed to the floor to prevent any sliding, and Ash was sure it was safe.

"Sorry kid," Riley mused and leap deftly onto the floor. Ash smiled. "Eh, that's okay. Let's get some sleep huh Pikachu?" he said ruffling the fur atop his Pokemon's head affectionately. "I'm beat, kinda literally I might add," he replied with a smirk. Ash chuckled and blew out the candle on the nightstand.

He could already hear Brock snoring from across the room. All five humans, two Pokemon, and the dragon had been crammed into a solitary cabin, with two sets of bunk beds. Ash slept below Misty, and Brock shared the bed on the other side with Jessie and James. They slept in the same bed, much to their dismay. There'd been a loud and bitter argument over it, but in the end, they'd concurred to share the top bunk. James slept as far out from the wall as possible, while Jessie curled into the smallest ball she could against it.

Ash smiled at them, he knew how James felt about Jessie, he'd even watched him kiss her, too bad she'd been a demon when he'd done it. He'd suspected for a long time that they had a thing' but he could never be sure. He closed his eyes and wished he and Misty could have the same relationship they did, but his heart broke as he realized he did. He knew for a fact that Misty would never see him as more than a friend, even if he had loved her since those first precious days of his Pokemon journey. He opened his eyes and looked up at the mattress and silently vowed never to break his own heart by telling her how he felt. She'd never know, it would be disastrous for both of them. Ash's eyes slid shut and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning the group was rudely awakened by sunlight pouring into the cabin through the musty glass window. Ash was the first to awaken, the flames that had gone a dormant blue lighting the room even more. He sat up and surveyed the room, temporarily forgetting where he was. James lay sprawled across the bed, his mouth wide open, and snoring loudly, needless to say, Jessie remained coiled in the corner against the wall. Ash stretched and slid he feet out from beneath the coarse brown blanket. He felt his boots beneath his feet and slid them into the soft leather.

He got up, and tucked the covers lovingly about Pikachu's still sleeping form. He didn't stir, so the boy crept cautiously out of the room. He shut the door quietly, but was forced to slap his hand quickly over his mouth to prevent a scream as his cumbersome tail got in the way. He clenched his teeth and slid it out of the doorway rubbing it tenderly. He whimpered pitifully and slunk away, hoping that no one had seen his embarrassing blunder.

He meandered to the front of the ship where Roker stood, manning the elaborately carved wheel gallantly. He was whistling some strange song, and rocking back and forth with the motion of the ship, and in perfect rhythm with the upbeat pace of the tune. He moved on, walking to the very front of the ship.

They were going very fast, the sails taut in their frames with the wind, the bright blue surf crashing in white tipped torrents against the hull. He leaned into the wind, feeling it rush playfully along his body and smiled gleefully. "Good morning lad!" Roker called from his spot by the wheel. Ash turned around and waved at the young man. Roker smiled down at him deviously, and watched as several of his friends came out of the cabin to meet him on deck. Misty came out last, cradling the still sleeping Pikachu and Roker's gaze softened. "Soon you'll be mine my princess," he whispered dreamily.

James walked over briskly and leaned far over the railing, his face a shade of green Ash had never seen before. He stifled a chuckle and placed his hand on his back. "Never been on a ship before James?" Ash asked. The youth shook his head silently and slid to a sitting position on the floor. Ash patted the top of his head jokingly and went to meet the rest of his friends. "Poor James," Brock mused with a grin as Ash approached. "Well, I'd suppose you all'd like somethin' to do?" The group turned around to see a young girl with indigo hair standing behind them.

Brock's gray skin flushed bright red as he took her hand. "Why hello miss, if there's anything at all I can do for you just let me know, by the way my name's Brock and I-" He was interrupted by Jessie taking action. "I never could stand that," she mused as Brock lay on the ground before her. "Jessie, you're a girl after my own heart," Misty said patting her on the shoulder. Jessie smiled and winked, and the two girls became even more bonded as friends. "Uh, okay. Anyway, welcome to the Virtue, my name is Raine," she said extending her hand. "Ash," he said taking it. After all introductions had been completed, Raine began with her original purpose. "So I suppose you'd be liking something to do?" she asked. Ash thought for a bit and decided he would enjoy helping out the crew of the Virtue.

Raine smiled. "Well, I've got the perfect job for James over there, if he's up to it," she said looking casually in his direction. "II can do it," James replied looking disoriented. Raine walked over and took his arm. "You, since you can fly, can man the crows nest," she said gently helping him up. James sighed, if there was one thing he didn't need, it was to be up high, but he agreed, and slowly began to climb up the mast to the small wooden platform at the top.

Ash watched him, and was dismayed to find an ancient metal bucket thrust into his hands. "Deck hasn't been scrubbed in ages! Now girls off to the kitchen!" Raine called cheerfully and put her arms around Misty and Jessie's shoulders. "No! Torture! Please! James don't let her take me!" Jessie shrieked shrilly. James only smiled and cupped a hand around his mouth. "Perhaps you'll learn a thing or two and I won't have to cook from now on!" he called. Jessie scowled and marched angrily to the kitchen.

Ash, Brock and the two Pokemon stood armed with the bucket and various brushes and rags. "You heard Raine, lets get to work eh?" Roker called from the helm. All present grumbled in dismay and started at the front of the ship.

Unfortunately for the group, it was nightfall before the captain was pleased with their performance. "Very good m'lads! I can see m'self in it!" he mused running a hand through his shoulder length hair. Ash rolled his eyes and didn't move from his sitting position at the very back of the ship. "Oh brother," Brock muttered under his breath and crossed his arms across his chest. "Dinner is served!" Raine called cheerfully. Jessie and Misty staggered out of the kitchen, bedraggled and covered in splotches of an unknown food. "Help-" "us" they groaned falling to the floor back to back. Ash stifled his urge to burst out laughing and stood, walking over to meet them. "Learn anything?" he asked with a smirk. Misty smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, Brock and James are doing all the cooking from now on," she said standing up. Ash burst out laughing at that remark and put his arm around her shoulders. "Well, lets go taste what poison the young connoisseurs have concocted for us," he said.

James slid down the pole and landed securely on the deck. Feeling much better than he had the previous afternoon, he was in much higher spirits. He walked over to Jessie, the last one remaining outside on the deck. "Hey Jessie, have fun?" he asked deviously. She looked up at him slowly, an utterly perplexed look on her face. "How on earth can you stand to do that?" she asked breathlessly. James smiled and helped her to her feet. "It'sAn acquired liking," he said and led her into the small eating quarters.

After consuming the meal, the group wearily trudged back to their quarters. "I'm so tired I can barely move," Jessie groaned as she slid into bed. "Me too," Misty agreed. Ash and Brock looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "You two didn't have to scrub floors all day!" Brock cried indignantly. "You two didn't have to peel god knows what kind of foods, beat them, mix them, add just the right amount of god knows what else, and then beat it some more! You weren't on your feet all day practically running to get this and that out of the oven! They'd just been to port so they had all sort of junk to cook! You two and those Pokemon do not know the meaning of tired," Jessie spat pointing her claws at the two stunned men.

Ash blinked in surprise and sat on his bunk. "You tell them Jessie!" Misty called triumphantly. "Uh, they win," Meowth muttered and curled up at the foot of the bed Jessie and James shared. Pikachu took the liberty of blowing out the candle and snuggled down affectionately next to his owner. "Goodnight Pikachu," Ash whispered and soon fell asleep.

"Shhhh! You wanna wake em up?" "Then you be quiet! We ready?" "Yes, but I really don't know why we have to-" "Because! Now shut up and get the boy!" Ash picked up someone talking in the room. He slowly opened his eyes slowly, and found himself staring into the cold green-blue eyes of Raine. "Sorry kid," she muttered and stuffed a large rolled piece of cloth in his mouth. He sat up and struggled, his screams muffled by the cloth, but Raine wrestled him to the ground. She tied the gag firmly behind his head and swiftly whipped out a long length of rope. She tied it around his body, pinning his arms against his sides. "Even try to burn out of this and you'll kill us all, so don't even try it," the girl warned. 

Ash frowned as he realized she was right. Raine finished bounding the boy and picked him up. She'd left his legs loose so he could walk and she led him to the emergency escape dinghy strapped to the side of the ship. She tossed him in roughly and he found himself atop his companions. Their mutual muffled screams resounded in the still night air. "Oh, so sorry, but I've really taken an interest in your friend here," Ash looked up to see Captain Roker standing victoriously, and leaning over the edge. "Ash! Get me out of here!" he recognized the voice as Misty's and attempted to speak his mind, but found it sufficiently blocked. "I'll enjoy your friend here! Au revior!" Roker called, waving his large black hat in farewell. Misty was now visible as the tiny wooden boat was lowered into the water. She had been placed in a large glass tank filled with water, doubtless purchased just for her, the object of the Captains affection. She pressed her hands longingly against the glass which nearly brought tears to Ash's eyes.

Ash flinched as the boat lurched as it reached the surface of the water and the cables were detached. "Ash!" Misty's last cry was anguished as all figures that had been at the edge of the ship disappeared.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8: Battles of Epic proportion

Ash stomped his foot angrily on the wooden bottom of the ship. He began feeling hopeless, like no matter what he did it would always fail. He's felt so proud of himself when he'd decided to check out the presence of the ship, now he felt as if he had let down his whole team, his friends. He hung his head and sighed.

Jessie surveyed the disheartened band of travelers in the tiny vessel and frowned. Here was the group that had pulled together, after being bitterly opposed to each other, now close friends. They'd managed to get out of Vinetra's palace together, nearly losing one of their own, but they'd done it. She grinned and worked a claw loose from the rope.

Jessie looked to see who was seated next to her. Brock sat with his head hung, hunched over in defeat. Jessie gritted her teeth as the rope bit into her skin as she worked her entire hand through the binds. When she finally had one free she positioned it so she could reach the ropes that held Brock. She worked her claw under one strip and began sawing. IT was difficult, because her claws were intended for weapons, not as tools, and they were razor sharp on the tip, but dull along the curvature, much like a cats'. With one final jerk of the claw, the ropes fell from Brock and to the bottom of the boat.

He immediately removed his gag and spit the foul taste of fabric out into the ocean. "Everyone okay?" he asked. The only answer he was able to receive was a mutual nod. The young man knelt by his rescuer and untied her ropes first. She seemed grateful and ripped the cloth from her mouth. "God that thing tastes horrid!" she spat. A low whimper reached her acute hearing and she looked down to see James curled into a small ball Hang on James," she said and commenced to untying her friend. He was looking quite uncomfortable, having his injured wings bound securely behind his back. His face was twisted with pain as Jessie worked the ropes. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more gentle, but it's not going to be easy," Jessie muttered. 

Ash stood and rubbed his slightly rope burned wrists. "He's got Misty," he snarled, his hazel eyes never leaving the Virtue. He heard James sigh in relief as his bonds finally dropped and his injured wings were freed from any more stress. "Ash what can we do?" Brock said turning to his friend for leadership. He frowned deeply. "II don't know," he groaned and looked up to the moons once more.

The red one was touching the silver one ever so gently, as if they were two cats meeting one another for the very first time. Cautious, yet friendly, they seemed to touch and move away. Suddenly they plunged into one, the red disk sliding with force into the center of the larger. "When the crimson moon rises, framed with silver," Riley muttered staring into the inky blackness of sky, devoid of any stars due to the brightness of the double moons.

"Oh no, please don't tell me that," James whispered standing slowly. Jessie let him out of her arms where he had been resting comfortably and he leaned over the edge of the dinghy until everyone was sure he'd fall off. "James? What's wrong?" Meowth asked. James shook his head. "Great a storm, just what we need," he muttered. "A storm? That can't be true! There's practically zero clouds in the-" Ash's sentence was cut off by a loud clap of thunder. Everyone in the boat gasped in surprise at the loud sound and looked to their winged companion, who had made a correct prediction, much to their astonishment. James grinned crookedly and looked his bewildered friend in the eyes. "I told you so," he said.

Brock looked into the clear blue waters fearfully. A storm, and they were miles from any land whatsoever. They'd never make it out alive. Unless they could manage to get back to the Virtue, he deducted. "Guys, we're sitting ducks in this tiny thing, we've got to at least try to get back to the ship," he said making his way to the edge. "Brock what on earth have you concocted now?" Pikachu inquired. "If all help row, Ash excluded because of obvious reasons, with the help of the water, we may just be able to get back. Look," he said pointing. The Virtue sat in the calm waters, sails drawn down, anchored for the night. "He thinks we'll drift away and he's safe!" Brock said already dipping his gray hand into the water.

Jessie smiled and plunged not her claws, which were useless, but her tail into the water, overjoyed someone other than her had refused to give up. "Yeah! We'll get Misty back! How dare dat cap'n Roker do dat to our friend!" Meowth declared readying himself for the task at hand. James silently prepared, a large grin on his face, the thrill of another adventure seeping into his brain and delighting him.

Brock smiled and made sure everyone was in an optimal position. "Okay, ready now! All together!" he shouted and began counting. "One, two, three!" The hands, and the tail, mutually dipped into the cool, smooth water, pushing it back, and inch by inch, the dinghy crept toward the Virtue. "One, two, three!" The thunder sounded again, and all stopped, startled. "Oh damn, hurry!" James shrieked looking quite uneasy. They all knew he knew the winds, and if he was frightened, they should be terrified.

They rowed harder, the light of the moon slowly dimming beneath the thick cover of angry clouds. Before it disappeared from sight, Ash could clearly see the crimson circle framed with the silver of the larger moon. The sea grew black, and began tossing the small vessel as if it weighed nothing as a light mist of rain began to fall. "Use the waves! They can help us!" Ash called over two rapid strikes of thunder. It was becoming much more frequent now, tearing at the fabric of the sky fiercely. 

A large wave caught the tiny boat and swept it ever closer to the Virtue. Roker had neglected to raise the cables that held the boat. "We can climb up on those!" Jessie noted pointing. The wind began to howl, and the rain beat upon their faces with a new tenacity. "Keep going!" Ash cried over the winds. The group gritted their teeth with the strain as another huge wave smashed the tiny vessel against the side of the other with tremendous force.

Ash was tossed from his position at the front and slammed into the side of the Virtue. He cried out in pain and surprise and reached blindly for the ropes. He found them, and held on for life itself, for he knew if he extinguished the flames, his life would go out with them. "Ash!" Brock called gabbing onto the rope beneath him. He jumped out of the boat and landed against the hull, both friends now hanging on for dear life.

Jessie and James sat in the boat, still intact, but every bolt was loosening with the repetitive beating it was receiving from the angry current. "I suppose we'd better get out of here," James said as a small stream of water burst from a seam in the bottom. Jessie stood up to receive a rope that Brock tossed to her, catching it artfully. "Very observant James, now tell me, what color is the sky? I don't really seem to ever remember it," she said grinning. "Very funny Jess," James replied taking the portion of rope beneath her.

Ash summoned his strength and slowly began climbing up the cable, the edge of the railing just within reach. He smiled evilly and placed his hand on it, and though it was slippery with the rain, he hauled himself up so his stomach was resting, rather uncomfortably, over it. The air was forced out of his body and he flung himself over quickly, landing quite unceremoniously on his back on the deck. He lay there unmoving, letting the rain fall freely on his face and closed eyelids. "Slick Ash," Brock muttered as he guilefully leapt over the rail, landing deftly next to Ash's head.

He opened his eyes and slowly pushed himself up off the wooden planks, only to be pounded rather rudely back down by Meowth, Pikachu, and Riley landing on his head, who were quickly followed by Jessie and James. They too cleared the railing skillfully, only to come to rest on Ash's back. Brock could only cover his mouth firmly and look away to prevent himself from laughing. "Isorry!" James sputtered trying not to laugh himself. Jessie covered her mouth and dashed over to join Brock in attempting not to ridicule their friend for his blunder. Seeing each other trying to restrain the laugher only caused them more difficulty and they burst into a small fit.

Ash pulled himself off the ground as James joined them. "Ha ha we've had a great laugh now we've got to save Misty!" he said demandingly. Brock wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. "Yeah, I wonder where's he's holding her?" "Right here!" Brock fell to the ground as an indigo flash swept before the groups eyes, taking their comrade with it. "Brock!" they cried and the cold eyes and wrath of Raine were brought upon them.

She looked confused that her sword hadn't entered flesh and turned her blade on the other members of the team. "Raine! You know this is wrong! Don't kill us," Brock shouted sitting up behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her blade. "II know, but, it's captain's orders, and I can'tI can't," she said looking hurt. "Let us help, you can come with us! We just want our friend back," Ash pleaded as the rain picked up speed, there was now not a single person that had any piece of dry clothing on. Ash's flames had flared up to remain burning, but they were faring well against the element they were weakest to.

Raine looked furtively over her shoulder and slid her sword back into its sheath. "Come on," she said and ran to the door of the captains quarters. The lightning and thunder ripped the black strata in their fierce battle, leaving nothing in their wake as the ship began rocking violently with the tides. The group slid silently to the door and pressed their ears against the door to hear any conversation. They recoiled in fear at a shrill shriek from Misty.

She had been released from the tank, and Roker stood nonchalantly in the corner. "You freak! I can't believe I accepted the lift from you!" she screeched pointing her clawed finger at him. "Yes, it was probably because of my grace, elegance, and utterly charming ways, not to mention my sinfully good looks," he replied looking into a nearby mirror. Had Misty not been friends with James now, she would've sworn it was him, with a moustache and blond hair. He had the same attitude when he was in Team Rocket. "Oh give me a break!" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I'll give you a break as soon as you give me a kiss!" Roker said leaping forward and swiftly wrapping her arm around Misty's waist.

"Oh god leave me alone creep!" she shrieked and fired a small blast of water straight into his face sending him reeling back into the wall. He cried out in pain and slumped to the ground, dripping wet. Misty saw her chance and tried the doorknob, only to discover it was locked. "Oh great, somebody get in here now!" she yelled nearly deafening all whom stood listening. "Misty you don't have to yell we'll get you out!" Ash called back and cupped his hands at his waist. "Ash I wouldn't," James warned but his words were ignored as he blasted the door with a surge of fire from his hands.

The mere wood of the door succumbed easily and the group burst heroically through it. "Hands off of Mi-" Ash stopped mid sentence as he realized Roker was nowhere near his friend. "Ash," Pikachu coughed to get his attention. The boy looked to his Pokemon who looked away and pointed down furtively. Ash directed his eyes downward and he gasped in surprise.

The only parts of Misty that were visible were her arms, legs, and tail, sticking comically out from underneath the demolished door. He hopped off it and flung it quickly to one side. "Misty! Are you okay?" he asked stooping down to help her up. "Bah, I'm fine," she mumbled and slapped his hand away, standing on her own accord. "Slick yet again," Brock mumbled careful as not to let Ash hear him. 

Roker narrowed his eyes bitterly and stood up, spitting water from his mouth. "How dare you," his sentence was cut off by a loud fit of hacking, " interrupt us!" Misty stood up and practically snarled at him. "I, kind sir, am outta here," she spat and turned to go out of the door. Ash looked at Brock who had a perplexed look on his face. "Just, follow her, Jessie, James, keep an eye on our captain here," he said. "Roger," James replied and Brock led Ash out after his friend.

Misty stood looking into the vengeful water and frowned. "Something wrong?" Ash asked. Misty jumped at the sudden question and turned around. "Geez Ash! Don't scare me like that!" she snapped. "Touchy," he replied and leaned against the rail with her. "I don't like the looks of this," she said as a bolt of lightning illuminated everything in view. Ash shuddered and drew his arms in close to his body, trying fruitlessly to ward off the cold. "Jessie and James have the captain under control, we've got control of the ship, Raine said she'd get us to land," he said calmly.

Misty merely nodded, and slowly laid her head on her crossed arms. "Something is definitely wrong," she whispered again and looked to the water. It had flushed a deep crimson red, as if it were made of blood and not water which put her on edge. Just as James had a connection with the winds, she discovered she could also feel with the water. The lighting continued its theatrical dance across the sky, its deafening roar booming in the ears of all present on the Virtue. It played with other bolts, tossing each other and tackling the landscape in some celestial game. It dipped low and plunged into the water, boiling it in a flurry of energy. The wail of electricity deepened until it drowned out the lightning.

Misty drew back from the railing pointing fearfully out towards the black ocean. Ash looked in the direction of her finger and backed away fearfully, tripping over a loose plank as he did so. The water swirled in a thousand colors in an intense vortex. The center pulled inwards sharply then rocketed skyward coiling with a long tendril of chrome-like material.

It rippled with a rough scaly texture and began a final metamorphosis. The creature was long and impeccably thin and streamlined, looking as if it could glide through anything with ease. So fancy decorations adorned the snake save for the long limbs complete with slender webbed claws. The water dragon opened a crystalline eye of the lightest blue Misty had ever seen and the water stopped its circular motion with a great splash.

The dragon drew in a deep breath and snapped its head towards the ship. "The lust for battle in me is strong, after the war of ancient time, there has not been a worthy opponent in all of Aradain. Perhaps this night will be different," the dragon spoke with a tongue that had the infinite knowledge of age behind it. "The legend," Ash breathed. "What? What legend?" Misty asked. "On the scroll Riley read it, it said that this would happen. The water is red too! The crimson tide!" he shouted pointing.

Misty slowly brought her eyes level with the dragon's and backed up even with her friend. "This guy means business, get everyone on board and the ship ready for the worst," she said quietly. Ash nodded silently and as soon as he was standing again, took off running for the captains quarters to warn the rest of his companions.

The dragon slid effortlessly through the water, eyeing the Virtue with a hunger for the thrill of battle after thousands of years. Misty knew what she had to do. Though her conscious mind was not aware of it, deep in her psyche the part of her that had been in touch with her new world all her life, she knew. She walked slowly to the edge of the ship, the liquid metal body of the dragon mere feet from her. She heard the background noise of the crew shouting commands and ignored it, silent communication passing between the two water creatures.

The dragon rose to meet Misty's cold gaze. He looked at her discerningly, searching into the depths of her soul. "You have power young one, more than you'll ever know," he said calmly. "I should, I'm one of the seven powers!" she called back coolly. The dragon smirked and lowered his eyes seductively. "Foolish mortal, its funny the way your minds can be so corrupted by lies," he said. Misty's confident stature dropped visibly. "What do you mean?" she asked her voice breaking slightly. "I, dear girl, am one of the seven great powers," the dragon said.

Misty felt dizzy and dropped to her knees on the deck. "That's not true," she whispered, "it can't be true." "Oh but it is, and if you value yours and your friend's lives, you'll treat me to the fight of my life!" the dragon said. "Do you have a name or are you just a pompous son of a snake?!" Misty shouted standing up. She shielded her eyes from the driving rain, and was forced to shout to be heard above the howling winds. "Heh," the dragon snorted, "I have a name, but a human would never be able to pronounce it. You, mortal, may call me Icthsique." 

Ash ran out onto the deck, his feet sliding on the wet wood and gripped the mast for stability. "Misty?! What are you doing?!" he called through cupped hands, "get in here before that thing kills you!" Misty continued to stare coldly at the beast, her gaze never leaving his icy blue eyes. "Misty! Misty, please!" She turned around at the fearful words from her friend. She was silent as she walked into the cabin. "Thank god you're alright, why the hell were you still out there?" Ash asked once he had her safely inside. "Icthsique, heHe said we weren't the seven powers, and he was one of them," she replied. Brock was swiftly at her side with a blanket and led her by the shoulders to the low couch in the corner. She sat, but the disturbed look never left her eyes.

Ash ran a hand through his fiery hair thoughtfully. Several people had all given them the same message, that they weren't the seven great powers. "I just don't get it," he muttered. He sat down next to Misty, who finally looked up realizing that she was again in captain Roker's quarters. "Where is that scumbag Roker anyway?" she asked suddenly. "Right here Misty, nothing to worry about," she looked to where she'd heard James' voice come from.

The blond-haired young man sat bound in the corner, guarded fiercely by Jessie and James, who both had their swords drawn and resting in their laps should the time arise to use them. Misty smiled, relieved that he was being punished and relaxed. "Cowards!" Icthsique roared from outside and the ship lurched violently as he slammed into the side of it. "The ship's not going to hold out very long against that," Brock whispered. 

Misty let the ship ease its rocking. The beast outside wanted a battle, but if she wasn't one of the seven powers, what could she do? The best she could hope for, was her best effort. She would try for her friends, if she battled the dragon perhaps he'd spare their lives, and if she died to save her friends, so be it. "Ash, I have to go," she said standing slowly. "What? You can't! That thing'll kill you!" he shouted grabbing her hand. "Ash I can take care of myself, you worry about our friends, keep them in here," Misty said softly. Ash felt tears in his eyes as he shook his friend's hand and dropped it. "This could be the last time I see you Misty," he whispered. Her gaze softened and she looked at her long time friend. He looked small and scared, the aspect of her death frightening him beyond his imagination. She felt sorry for him, being the youngest out of everyone there, an somewhat forced into a leadership position. She smiled vaguely and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. He returned the act, biting his tongue to quell the sobs that threatened to give away his feelings. "If it is, take care of everyone Ash, but if I have anything to do with it, I'll be with you now, and the last step of this journey, and every step in between," she said.

Ash hugged her tightly one last time before letting go. The ship lurched again and the angry howls of Icthsique were audible from inside the cabin. "You'd better get out there before we all get killed by that thing!" he said smiling. Misty winked and dashed quickly out the door. Ash turned back to the group who sat in various positions around the room, all looking scared and nervous. "It's in her hands now," he said and sat back down next to Brock on the couch. "You mean you're just going to let her go out there and get herself killed?" James asked. Ash looked at him, and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "She can handle this herself," he replied. "Are you so sure? I mean, why leave it just up to her when we can help?" Jessie added to the conversation.

Ash thought for a moment. "II don't think she'd want us to interfereBut she's my friend, and if she's your too, we'll get out there and help her!" he said drawing his sword as he stood. Brock stood and drew his sword as well. "What are we waiting for?" he asked smiling broadly. "Raine, you can look after the traitor here," Jessie said handing the bound captain over to her. "Yes Ma'am!" Raine replied saluting. Jessie winked at her and both she, James, and the Pokemon followed as the group filed outside to assist their friend.

The dragon had been thrashing near the ship angrily, daring anything that dared move, whether it was living or inanimate, to a fight. "Hey you!" Misty called. Icthsique stopped suddenly, looking about frantically for who had issued the challenge. He spotted Misty standing valiantly on the deck of the Virtue. "Ah, the pretty little mermaid is back," he mused sidling up to the ship's battered hull. "Nice to see you again too creep!" Misty replied. Icthsique looked momentarily hurt, but promptly resumed his indifferent attitude.

"Misty!" she turned around the familiar voice. "Oh no," she breathed even before turning around to meet Ash. "I told you to stay out of this!" she yelled above the now furious wind. Ash same up next to her and smiled, the wind whipping his two-toned hair about his face. "You said to me, we're in this together, every step of the way, and if you don't like it Miss Misty than you can send yourself straight to hell!" he shouted grinning broadly. Misty smiled back at him and patted him firmly on the shoulder. "You're a great friend, now lets get this guy!" she replied.

Icthsique chuckled and shook his head at the humans. "They think they can win, well they have another thing coming!" he said to himself. Misty ignored the comment she had heard and turned to instruct her friends who were waiting. "Jessie and James, climb the mast with any long range weapons you can find, I think you'll be the best at long range aiming!" Misty said pointing to the long shaft of wood in the center of the ship. "Right!" they replied and hurried away. "Brock and Ash, do whatever you can from the deck, I'm going in!" Ash gasped in surprise. "No! You'll be killed for sure!" he said grabbing her wrist.

She drew it away and glared daggers at him. "I have to Ash! I'm the only one who can fight in his own world! I can breathe under there, I won't drown, and there's one danger out of the way! Trust me!" she replied taking his hands reassuringly. "I'm not the weakling you think I am! I'm not as helpless as _everyone_ thinks I am! I have to do this! Don't worry about me! Just help in any way you can!" she said the pleading look in her eyes sinking into Ash's skull.

He tried to believe her, he even wanted to believe her, but his heart wouldn't let her go. He wanted to spill his heartfelt feelings for her as he watched her, standing dramatically and courageously against the wind and driving rain, but he remembered his vow never to hurt himself with her. He remembered hearing his mother's words as a child, what she'd said about his father, when she had thought he wouldn't understand, or when he wasn't listening. He had promised himself that when he fell in love, it would be mutual, and they'd always love each other truly. He knew Misty did not love him, and he wouldn't hurt either of them that way.

"BBe careful," he said rubbing her knuckles affectionately with his thumbs. Though his words were barely audible over the din of everything else around her, Misty understood what he had said. "I promise I'll come back, now lets cut all this sappy junk and save this ship!" she shouted slipping from Ash's grip. "Good luck Misty! We're behind you all the way!" Brock called as she stepped up on the railing.

The liquid silver dragon pranced anxiously beneath the ship, eagerly awaiting his prize like a dog that knew there was a scrap of food on a tabletop it couldn't reach. "You want a fight? Well I'll show you a fight!" Misty called and closed her eyes, drawing energy from the water. The points of light that rose from it, circling round her body like tiny fireflies, each carrying a ribbon suspended in air. They drooped a little and as the girl took a deep breath, the drew in violently and with a dramatic flash of glimmering water, Misty's figure stood composed completely of water, just as they'd seen on the beach so long ago with master Lotus.

Icthsique seemed horrified by this drawing back as if his long forked tongue had just been burned. "It couldn't be, that old coot couldn't have been right!" he thought to himself, "bah, no matter, I'll enjoy killing her." Misty smiled and dove headfirst into the angry waters, completely disappearing. The dragon searched fiercely for her, but to no avail, even his wise and intelligent eyes could not discern the entity beneath the waves from the water. "Show yourself maid! You show cowardice in the face of adversity!" he called spitefully. When no answer came, the beast became more infuriated than ever before. "If I cannot fight you, then I will attack those you love the most!" he said narrowing his eyes bitterly at the slight form of the Virtue.

Ash had escaped the storm's fury below deck, and now stood ready and waiting at the ancient metal cannons that seemed hadn't been used in decades. "Damn," Brock whispered seeing the rage of the monster intensify. "They ready to fire after all this time?" Pikachu asked lightly kicking an ancient, rusted ball. His foot collided with a bit more force than he had intended and he keeled over backwards in pain. "Pikachu will you please be quiet!" Ash hissed. Pikachu clamped a paw tightly over his mouth as he continued to writhe on the floor in pain. "I think we'd better get ready," Brock stated noting that Icthsique had rage and death laced in his eyes. Ash nodded and hefted a ball from the ground, loading it into the cannon.

"Jessie I don't like the looks of this," James said eyeing the water beast carefully. "Misty can handle it, we're just the backup," she replied. "Okay, if you're sure," James said leaning casually on the rim of the Crow's nest.

Misty sat waiting near the bottom of the ocean, merely watching as Icthsique whipped his long tail into the side of the ship. It buckled under the pressure, and she noted the small flash of light that came from the side of the ship. He reeled back in agony and was stunned momentarily. He sat for a moment, gathering his second wind with the icy eyes tightly shut. "Cowards all of you!" he screeched and whipped his tail up, coiling it securely around the mast. "Oh no!" Misty gasped.

Jessie and James shrieked in terror as the secure base of their only support broke and gave away. It tilted suddenly to the side nearly hurling both occupants out. "James!" Jessie cried as she slipped down the rain slicked wood. James reached his hand out to her and she gripped it, sliding out of the crow's nest, clinging to life only by James' hand. "Jessie hold on!" he yelled above the bright flash of lightning and the pounding knoll of thunder that followed immediately. He wasn't nearly strong enough to support all her weight and she nearly took him with her. He fell forward landing on his stomach, his arm dangling precariously over the side of the wooden planks, Jessie's only life line.

"If I never ask you for anything else again, please don't let me go James!" she hollered over the howling wind. He gritted his teeth and gripped her wrist with his other hand. "Just hang on!" he yelled, "Give me your other hand!" Jessie begrudgingly obliged, weakly lifting her trembling hand to meet James'. He held it firmly, relishing only briefly the joy of holding her hand in his. He raised onto his knees, and leaned backwards hauling his gravely engrossed cargo with him. Icthsique snarled as he watched Jessie's legs and tail disappear safely atop the crumbling wood.

The young girl sprang forward eager for the safety of a solid surface again, and wrapped her arms around James' neck in a slight panic. "Oh god, thank you James," she whispered into his neck. She held her tightly, he himself beginning to fear the entity that held their fragile lives in its tail. "It's okay Jessie, it's okay," his words did little to comfort her as their perch slowly began to tip again. "Holy-Jessie!" James had little time to scream before having to latch onto the pole at the very tip of the mast. Both of their screams echoed across the boundless ocean as the mast was ripped completely from the ship.

Misty reacted finally at this point, gathering a bright aura around her, the only clue to her location. "Leave my friends alone!" she screamed, and fired the bolt of iridescent beam at the beast. It hit hard in the scaly hide and the howl of pain was muffled by fathoms of water, but Misty saw the mast drop from his grip. "No! Jessie! James!" Misty cried rocketing to the surface, her body feeling weak with fear. It was a struggle just to get her limbs to move, but she made it, surfacing, this time visible, next to the hull. Icthsique allowed the girl to be hoisted onto the deck, for he was still recovering from the blow of her attack. "She's strong, I under-estimated her," he muttered.

Misty dashed to the debris, already scanning for her friends. "Jessie? James?" Meowth was already there, "Please yous guys!" He was obviously distressed. "Ugh, MMeowth?" the ruined basket of the crows nest moved and Jessie emerged, dangerously close to the edge of the ship. He yelped in shock and dove into her arms. "Where's James?" was the first thing out of her mouth. Meowth leapt out of her lap and began his petrified search once more. "James?" she called obviously distressed. Ash began gathering the folds of the old sail, his face twisted in fear. "That dragon's gonna pay for this!" Misty snapped as she bent over to help. A small clue emerged, a tiny, yet loose blue feather, Ash picked it up and both he and Misty looked at each other concerned. With further peeling back of the soaking wet sail, they mutually gasped in terror as a lifeless hand was revealed. 

Misty's own hands flew to her mouth and Ash was left to continue to uncover James. "Oh god," she breathed as she stepped lightly over to him. James lay on his side, his face still twisted in fear, his jaw open wide in his last attempts for air before he slipped out of consciousness. Ash knelt and picked his upper body up off the wet deck, brushing his sopping blue hair away from his face. He felt James' chest rise and fall with breath, and Ash's stomach untwisted with relief. "It's alright, he's still alive," he said noting the small shriek of terror from Jessie. His breath came in short raspy gulps, but he had survived being buried beneath the suffocating wet fabric of the sail. "Better get him inside," Brock said briskly walking over. He bent down and scooped the inert youth from Ash's arms as if he weighed nothing. Ash gasped in surprise, James was thin of course, but he hadn't expected anyone would be able to lift him with that much ease.

Brock rolled his eyes and carried him to the captain's quarters. "Better go stay with him Jessie, he'll need you when he wakes up," Misty said winking. Jessie scowled at her slightly, but more than willingly followed Brock to tend to her friend. He set James gingerly on the couch and Jessie immediately followed, resting his head gently in her lap. "James? Come on, can you hear me? James?" she whispered stroking his forehead lovingly. He seemed to respond, groaning loudly, but his eyes remained shut tightly. Jessie's face brightened and she held him closer, as if she were anxious for him to see her again. He pitched forward, hacking water from the attempt to breathe through the soaking sail from his lungs. He flinched as if it hurt him, and fell backwards into Jessie's arms. "JJessie?" was all he could stutter.

She tried and failed to hide her overjoyed expression and hugged her soaking wet blue-haired friend tightly. "Oh James, you're alright!" she gasped. He coughed again, this time only a small amount of water spilled from his lips and Brock left the two to be alone.

He walked back outside to find Misty standing near the edge of the ship, glaring at the beast and exchanging angry words. "Jessie and James weren't involved in this! Why did you have to hurt them? Your fight is with me!" she called angrily. "Exactly! This is your battle not theirs! Now are we going to concede to abide by my rules? Or do I have to kill them next time?" Icthsique spat, his long forked tongue lingering on every word. "Fine! You wanna play? Be warned, I play rough," she shot back spitefully. "Bring it on, as you in your world would say," Icthsique said grinning mischievously. "I'm sorry guys, unless you want to be killed, you gotta stay out of this," Misty said and took a deep breath.

She opened her gills and dove headfirst into the water. The dragon welcomed the challenge beneath the surf and dove downwards to meet his opponent. Misty pulled her limbs in close to her body, using her powerful tail to propel her farther into the depths of the ocean. "Why do you run little mermaid?" Icthsique called swimming effortlessly after her. Misty ignored the comment and swam faster, hoping for anything she could use to her benefit for a battleground. She heard a aloud screech and felt the white hot pain of a immense beam of energy as it hit her square in the small of her back. Her scream was muffled by the fathoms of water between her and her companions on deck. The dragon grinned with relish and took the opportunity to seize her within his grip. He whipped the end of his tail down, catching her body as she drifted lifelessly towards the bottom. She opened her eyes and found herself staring right back into the ice that composed Icthsique's.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" he hissed squeezing harder. Misty glared at him, hate practically dripping from her body. "You're nothing, everything you've been told is a lie," Icthsique snarled. "No! I am one of the seven powers! I am!" Misty defended. "You're not even close to the messengers! But no one told you about them did they?" the dragon hissed flicking the long forked tongue out into her face. Misty softened her look in confusion and the dragon grinned with relish. "The powers are much more powerful than you will ever be! In the ancient times of old, the ancient sorcerer created the seven powers. But they were too strong, and they created even more havoc than the evil queen had herself, so he channeled the energy of the forces of good in the land into seven gems, which he then put into rings. Seven individuals were chosen not by him, but by the stones to seek out the seven powers, and quell their restless spirits. Only in this way, were the powers able to be used for the defense of the land. Aradain, how I've missed it. Anyway, my story does not end there. The rings were passed on through the generations, until the queen secretly disposed of them. The event occurred after the seven powers were sent to sleep again, and the messengers, being mortal, had died. The rings are gone little mermaid, now I can finally have the world as my playground. You can not do anything about it," the dragon hissed. 

Misty grinned at the end of the story, and slowly wriggled her hand free. The blue stone in her hand glowed a brilliant deeper blue as she closed her eyes. "I wouldn't say all that," she said as the aura enveloped her body completely. She smiled at the perplexed dragon and lifted her ring to his eye level. "It couldn't be!" Icthsique gasped and released his hold on the girl. She didn't move, but simply drifted a few feet away from his body, floating disturbingly calmly. She crossed her arms over her chest and held a regal posture suspended in the water. "I do have power," she said evenly as the water began rising about her, taking her hair and her tail upwards. "No! This can't be true! It can't!" Icthsique repeated backing away in terror.

Misty slowly opened her arms, the energy gathering at her chest quickly. Everything stood still as she flung her arms out to either side of her, and the brilliant blue energy surging from deep within her. It shot through the murky red water, leaving it pure behind it, abating the red tide. Icthsique screamed loudly in pain as it pummeled into his side, flailing backwards desperately. "No!" was the last word from his fierce jowls as time froze, and the world stood at a standstill as the energy surrounded the gigantic dragon in a wide sphere. "Damn you!" he cried as it expanded in a cataclysmic explosion, completely covering the beast. The blue aura shielded its wearer from the blast, directing all harmful elements around her.

Back on the deck of the Virtue, James had insisted upon getting up to watch, and the entire group, including Raine, stood at the railing, and had no choice but to stand and witness the event take place with nothing they could do to stop it. "I wonder if that was Misty or-" Pikachu ventured. "It had to be her, I know it was," Ash replied as a disquieting stillness settled over the ship and its occupants. 

Misty opened her formerly tightly shut eyes to the very much welcome sight of blue water. She looked up to see the faint trace of the silver moon on the surface f the water, the storm finally abating. The dragon no longer caused an imbalance in the delicate weaving of the world. "I admit, young Misty, you indeed are the messenger of the ancient legends. Use your power wisely, and good luck," she smiled at the crystal in front of her, glowing with a soft docile blue light. It pulsated warmly with the syllables of Icthsique's speech and with a small flurry of bubbles, the crystal propelled itself to its new owner.

Misty took it and held it to her chest affectionately. "We're one step closer," she breathed and took her time swimming to the surface. The Pokemon of Aradain slowly began emerging again, coming forth from their recluse dens and various other hiding spots, and began swimming joyously, celebrating their ancient hero's return. Misty held the stone in her hand triumphantly before breaking through the surface. "I did it!" she cried. "Misty! Hold on right there! We'll get you out!" Ash said smiling happily.

His face fell, however, as his back was turned to retrieve a length of rope from the mangled mass of the broken mast. He shook the feeling of jealousy away, this was Misty's victory, and who was he to take it away from her? His inferiority complex resurfaced, and again he was forced to beat it back down again. It was the part of him he hated most, the part that made him act so cruelly to Misty on occasions. He knew in his mind if she was better than him he wouldn't be able to stand it. He sighed and put on a mock smile as he returned with the cord.

He jogged briskly over to the edge of the ship and tossed the rope over. "Grab on Misty!" he called cheerfully. She used the clawed hand that did not hold the shimmering crystal and looped it securely around her wrist. Brock, since he was the strongest, took it upon himself to haul her up. By literally walking up the hull, Misty found herself back on the solid deck of the Virtue. 

She cried out happily as she found herself also, in the arms of everyone present. Their cries of joy and congratulations echoed in her ears as she welcomed the praise. "Misty! What's that?" Pikachu asked among the din. She squeezed through her friends and handed the crystal to the little Pokemon, which was obviously what he was inquiring about. "This, is one of the seven powers," she said gently. The gasp from every person on deck was enough to echo across the water. "WWhat?" Ash stuttered, he being the most liable to disbelieve her words. "It's a long story," she replied. "Well, let's get you and James," Raine stated glaring at him, "back to the cabin and you can tell us there." Jessie took James' hand and led him back to the warmth and security of the captains quarters.

Ash couldn't help but notice how kind Jessie was to him when he was in peril. Twice now she had helped him, once when he had been soaked, and now, when he'd nearly lost his life on the mast. He beat his feelings for Misty back down and his contempt for her success and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well, time for a cup of cocoa and a good bedtime story eh?" he asked brightly. Misty laughed and shoved him lightly. "No, this is more of aDrama if you will, everything we've been told has been a lie," she said, her face falling and demeanor growing serious.

Ash grew sullen at this remark and began walking towards the cabin where everyone else had disappeared. "Well, we'd better hear it, hadn't we?" he said. Misty nodded and they both walked back to the cabin.

Misty related her story to the group, that they were not, as they had previously thought, the seven powers of justice that were destined to deliver the land from evil. They were the messengers, destined to find the crystals, and quell the wild spirits of the rampant powers. They would aide in it, and indeed their lives were deeply intertwined with this legend, even if they were just the pawns. A chess game cannot be won without pawns. Though they play a minor role in the game, they are still the main line of defense between the king and death. Since the king can only make one move, the pawns must be versatile, sometimes, even as much as the queen.

Misty drew in a deep breath as she finished the tale. "And that's what he told me, and this crystal proves it all," she said holding it up for all to see. It was identical to one off the carved crystal dragons in Mr. Lao's shop. James had long since fallen asleep in Jessie's arms and she held him around the waist with one arm, while she played with a strand of blue hair absent-mindedly as Misty told her story. "Well," she announced, "if that's our lot in this world, I say we do it even better than the original messengers!" Ash smiled as a cheer of agreement rose to the proposal.

He knew now what their purpose was in this land, and the duty he had to protect it. It was now his home, and he, as well as everyone else, accepted that. He didn't look upon it as an obligation. It was his destiny, not to be a Pokemon master as he had once thought, but to rescue this land, where he belonged. "Well, where to now?" he asked breaking the silence that had followed Jessie's statement. "Wherever the tides decide," Misty said dreamily. "We'll find you a port, and you can continue from there," Raine offered hopefully. "I guess our adventure ends here then," Brock said dejectedly. "Hardly," Misty said practically, "this is only the beginning."


	9. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 9: The beginning of a lifetime

A mere days later, the journey upon the sea had ended, and the group of friends had finally found a friendly port. The lustful captain had been detained, and Raine had taken over the Virtue. The broken mast had been haphazardly nailed back in, but it had held until the shore was reached. They had anchored to discover it was a resistance town. Raine had explained that there were some towns not loyal to Vinetra, and that there was a whole underground network of people who resisted her rule. It was a dangerous craft, but they were determined to find the messengers to save Aradain.

"The resistance finally got its wish, good luck my friends!" Raine called from the bow of the ship. The group had disembarked, and stood amidst the bustle of the dock. They ignored the group, as they saw nothing peculiar about them. Oddities came to port everyday, why should they be any different? "Goodbye Raine! I hope our paths meet again!" Ash called and the group held their hands up, waving a goodbye to their newfound friend. Raine waved back, smiling broadly. "They will Ash! I promise you they will!" They left after she said this, smiling all the way into town.

They were greeted by a warmly lit, densely populated shopping plaza. The open air market style gave the impression of friendly people, and good times. Hardly the desolate, and desperate land under oppression they had pictured. "Oh wow! Look at that!" Misty cried dashing over to a stand. "Hey Jessie! That looks kind of that shop you used to like to go to back home!" James said excitedly pointing to a small shop in the corner of a wide hallway. Arranged very similar to a mall, it was composed of the town square, a large fountain adorning the center of it, and several branches going off in different directions. "Hey you're right!" she replied taking his hand. "Come on! You too Meowth!" Jessie said and they ran off like children, giggling with joy.

Ash rolled his eyes and smiled at them. "Well Brock, Jessie and James are excited about the same thing, should we be worried?" he asked lowering his eyes seductively. "Only if James comes out with something and not Jessie, then worry," Brock replied with a chuckle. "Come on, let's go find something to do, eh Pikachu?" no answer came to Ash's request. "Pikachu?" the Pokemon and the dragon were gone. Brock shrugged. "I guess they went off with something to do," he offered. "What's a Pokemon and a dragon going to do in a place like this?" Ash asked snickering. "I don't know, what do dragons do for fun?" Brock answered smirking. "Well, leave it to everyone else to go have fun and leave us with the dirty work," Ash grumbled. "What do you mean?" "We get to go find a hotel or an inn to stay at tonight," "Oh,"

They continued through the marketplace, designated "Maamut Square" with large banners bearing the resemblance of a snake-like creature with the head of dog. Black, with a moustache of fur hanging from an elongated snout. They found it odd that such and ugly creature was immortalized in the name of the plaza. They were even more shocked to find that the only inn of the town, which they had since found out its name was Vertigo, was the "Maamut Inn." "What's with the ugly dog thing?" Brock finally ventured to ask as they stared into the wood carving of the inn's sign. "Shh! Don't ever let the princess hear you say that!" they looked forward to see a stout middle-aged man with a very forgettable standard face standing in the doorway. He was over-weight with a short brown moustache and beard, and he shock the glass he had been polishing at the two young men. 

Ash regarded him as no problem at all and addressed him calmly. "Excuse me sir?" he asked. The chubby man rolled his eyes and spat in the glass. Both Ash and Brock flinched as he began wiping the stains off the glass as if nothing were wrong. "Maamut be the favorite Pokemon of Princess Cerise, don't ever let her catch ya saying it be ugly!" he said ending the conversation right there and turning to go back inside. Ash shuddered at the grisly innkeeper, but followed him in anyway. "Wait, I was hoping you'd have a place to stay," he asked hopefully. Brock followed him in. "For uh, five people, two Pokemon, and a dragon," he added. "I don't serve freaks," the innkeeper spat derisively. 

The first encounter with someone prejudiced to their appearance stung. Ash raised a finger to counter the remark, but only a small squeak exited his mouth. "Insulted you did I? Well get out of ere fore I do it again freak!" he said motioning with a grubby hand to the door. "Ash, let's go," Brock said tugging on his shoulder. "But I-" "Let's go, Ash!" The bigger stronger boy dragged him out of the building and back onto the street. "Well IWe should'veHe can't justWhy I ought-" he sputtered before Brock clamped a hand over his mouth. "Just, shut up and let's find someplace else to stay-" "What? My inn isn't good enough for the likes of you?" Both friends looked up to see a young woman, clad in a tight-fitting pink dress, elegant white embroidery decorating it on all sides. The gold trim beautifully accented the light colors of the dress, and the soft brown of her eyes. Her strawberry blond hair hung neatly at the small of her back, and her hands were held rigidly on her hips. A small snake-like dog creature yipped angrily at her feet.

"Um, no miss, the owner turned us away," Ash said raising his hands defensively. The girl cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "Turned you away did he?" she asked lowering her eyes seductively. Ash nodded dumbly. The girl looked over her shoulder furtively and leaned in closer to the two friends. "Do you have the crystals?" she asked when she was sure no one would hear her. "What?" Ash replied in disbelief. The girl panicked and held a hand over Ash's mouth firmly. "Shhh! Meet me at the town square tonight at midnight, after the festival, and bring the others too!" she hissed and gathered the Pokemon at her feet into her arms. She nodded to the two young men and dashed away, leaving only an extreme confusion in her wake.

When she was out of sight, hidden in the massive crowds, Brock turned to his friend. "What was that all about?" he asked raising one eyebrow. "I don't know, what crystals was she talking about?" Ash replied. "Maybe the one Misty has?" Brock offered. Ash shook his head. "But she said crystals, not crystal, is there more than one maybe?" he said as they began walking back to the square. "I don't know, but I'm definitely not coming back to meet her again," Brock answered. "Oh I am, where's your spirit of adventure Brock?" Ash said punching him lightly in the cold stone arm. "I think I left it in Vinetra's palace, along with my courage and any bravery whatsoever," Brock joked.

Misty stood at the vendor, eagerly picking through the small glasses of tiny, brightly colored fish. They looked up at her with neon, glowing eyes, and darted about in a theatrical display of dance and pageantry. They seemed to know her, and their antics were saved just for their queen from the sea. "A maiden from the sea such as yourself would probably be interested in this!" the young man behind the desk perked up suddenly. Misty looked up and instantly grinned at the object he held outstretched in his palm. It was a beautiful iridescent seashell, with a wide opening at one end that slowly shrunk as it coiled downwards to meet itself at a well defined point. It hung from a black, silky cord that shone in the bright afternoon sun. "Oh it's so beautiful!" she breathed taking it from him. "Then it is yours," he replied placing it swiftly into her webbed hand.

Misty dropped it on the counter as if it had burned her. "Oh no! I couldn't just take it!" she said breathlessly and put her hand to her chest. The young man somberly bent down and picked up the item. Misty softened and held out a strange coin to him. The sullen youth looked up and smiled vaguely. "I'll accept the gift, if you accept a donation," she said warmly. Raine had given them some of the Virtue's stash of money to use, and all but one of the passengers had decided it had been much too long since they'd made any transactions at all, namely, everyone but Ash, who had taken it upon him to find a place to stay.

The boy took the coin and handed Misty the necklace, she smiled as she departed the stand, and flipped back her short red hair to tie the black string beneath it. He sighed, no more than ten years old and already he was charming ladies. His father would be proud.

"Jessie, no, absolutely not!" James called from the dressing room of the small clothing shop. "Come on James! Humor me! I'm beginning to miss our old days in Team Rocket!" she answered trying to stifle her laugh. "Well, I for one really don't miss this part of it!" James answered. "Just get out here before I force you!" Jessie shouted beginning to get irritated. The flap of material that covered the small stall moved delicately and Jessie's and Meowth's jaws dropped as they witnessed James step out in an orderly outfit. The brand new leather boots covered his shins up to knees, and the tan pants clung close to his thin thighs. The white shirt was a bit loser of a fit, but no less charming, lacing delicately at the top. He had it loosely tides, revealing a small portion of his upper chest. He grinned at his dumbfounded comrades and crossed his arms triumphantly. "What? You didn't actually think I was going to put on that horrid dress you picked out?" he asked incredulously. 

Jessie blinked and put a hand to her forehead in disbelief. "YYou look good James," she stuttered. "Thanks, by the way, I gave the dress to someone who could really use it," James answered. "Thanks Mr. Birdy man! You are a doll!" a wormy looking man sauntered up behind him. He had a very heavy and odd accent, which only added to his strange appearance. "You're very welcome," James answered smiling at Jessie. The man walked to the front of the store flamboyantly showing of the gaudy dress, pointing towards the duo he credited with his new attire. The people in the store shot them vicious looks, obviously disliking the man, and Jessie, who was much more self conscious than James, could practically feel herself shrinking in her chair. "Okay, payback has been achieved and in full," she said bluntly. "Thank you," James replied and ruffled Jessie's hair affectionately. She swatted his hand away and put on a face of mock anger. "Hey! Don't mess with the hair!" she said grabbing the hand she had previously thwarted from its evil doings. "No, I think you need more torturing," he replied diving forward, his hands moving to her rib cage.

Jessie's eyes widened as his fingertips danced about her abdomen and she fell backwards with laughter. "No tickling James! That's an illegal move!" she cried holding his arms back. "Says what rule book?" he asked Jessie's laughter becoming contagious. "Says mine!" Jessie said finally forcing her way to James' sides. The mutual tickling finally got to both of them, so they fell to the floor laughing and the assault had finally ended. They both wiped the tears from their eyes, and smiled broadly until they caught their breath. "I think I'm going to like it here," James said not bothering to get off the ground. "Me too," Jessie answered.

At that moment Ash burst through the door, shoving his way through the crowds, hoping for any sign that his comrades were still in the shop. "Jessie? James? Meowth? Are you still here?" he called. "Hey young man! Stop that racket!" an obese woman screeched gripping his tail tightly. He yelled in pain and whirled around to face her. "Yeah and who's gonna-" he stopped as his eyes slowly meandered up her enormous stature. She dropped the crimson tail and her stout hands moved to her hips. Ash gritted his teeth and smiled vaguely at the intense look she was scrutinizing him with. "Um, sorry Miss, but have you seen a blue-haired guy, with wings and a tail, came in with a redhead who has a brown tail, cat ears?" he asked motioning with his hands the different features of his friends. "Oh them, they're back there, odd looking bunch, I've seen some ugly creatures in my day, but they take the cake!" the woman said audaciously and lumbered away. As Ash had suspected, the instant Jessie had heard that, both she and James were on their feet. "Did she just call us ugly James?" "I believe she had the nerve Jessie!" "Well, we'll show her a thing or two!" Ash dashed to the two insulted friends and gripped their outstretched hands angrily. "Maim the marshmallow later! I've got something really important to say, and I need everyone here to say it, I need to find Pikachu, Riley, and Misty, you guys have to help," Ash hissed dragging Jessie and James out of the store with him. 

Meowth simply chuckled to himself and followed, crossing his tan arms across his chest. "Wait!" James screeched the instant they left the store. Ash jumped, startled, and whirled around, clamping a hand firmly over his mouth. "Be quiet James!" he hissed. James mumbled something undecipherable under his palm and with a loud sigh he dropped his hand. "QuietlyWhat?" Ash asked. "I left my clothes in the dressing room, these aren't mine!" Ash slapped himself in the forehead and shoved James roughly back into the shop. "Geez, you really are as stupid as you look. Go change and meet us back her," he muttered with a disgruntled tone. James shot him an annoyed look, but trudged back in silently to retrieve his garments.

Jessie raised an eyebrow and pushed Ash lightly. "What's your problem?" she asked. "What? I just told him to get his stuff!" he replied. "You also insulted him. Now, I can't let my best friend be insulted by another friend now can I? What's up?" Jessie replied defending their friend. Ash sighed and relaxed, finally realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry, it's just that, this is serious, and it'll be night soon, and Misty and my Pokemon are nowhere to be found," he said, in his nervous anxiety, still roving with his eyes for any sign of the missing persons. 

Nothing more was said until James arrived wearing his original clothes. "There, happy now?" James snapped. "James, II'm sorry," Ash said suddenly. James' eyes widened and he looked thoughtfully at Ash. "It's just that," he stopped, not wanting to tell everyone he'd wanted to assume the leadership role, and that he was scared of failing, "I'm worried, and I guess there's still a bit of friction left over from the Pikachu thing." James smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to get through this without some disagreements, I mean, remember what Jessie did to you in the labyrinth?" he said comforting Ash.

He smiled in response and nodded. "Help me find everyone, and meet in the town square at midnight. "Twelve? Got it," Jessie said. "Actually, 13, there's 13 hours in a day here," Ash replied laughing at the overly used spoof for haunted houses and such. Here in this land it was true. "What's wit' da ugly Pokemon?" Meowth asked pointing to the Maamut adorning the clock. Ash shuddered. "Um, don't ask," he said.

The company parted ways and left to find their companions. It was nightfall before Ash really began to panic. He and Brock had gone to look together, as had Jessie, James and Meowth. Both groups suddenly stopped as they heard the clock begin to chime. 1"But we haven't found Misty or anyone else yet!" 4 "Jessie what'll we do know?" 9 "II don't know." 1012 "Welcome, to my Vertigo," 13. The clock struck a final hour with a deafening knoll, nearly drowning out the soft words coming from the moonlit center of the town. "Ash?" He looked up to see Misty standing at the center talking to the woman in the pink dress he'd seen earlier. Pikachu also stood at her feet along with Riley. "Misty? Pikachu? Riley?" Ash asked in disbelief. "Hey Ash!" she called cheerfully. "What about-" "We're here too," Jessie, James and Meowth emerged from the shadows.

The girl in pink clasped her hands together excitedly. "Misty already showed me the crystal, let me see the rings!" she gasped. The group assembled in the center and reluctantly held out the hands they still wore the rings on. Her soft brown eyes grew wider as she inspected each one. "I can't believe it! It's really you!" she exclaimed snatching Pikachu from the ground and squeezing him tightly. "Ah! What? What?" he screeched trying to free himself from the death grip. "You're the messengers! Come! You must stay with us at the castle!" she said happily and grabbed Ash's wrist. He cried out in surprise as she dragged him along with her as she took off. "I guess we'll go with her," he said shrugging and the rest of the group followed.

The girl led them out of town, which was framed by dense woodlands. It was oddly silent, not a creature dared move to spoil the placidity of their home. They traveled until the girl stopped suddenly. She turned around and held a finger harshly in front of her lips. "Welcome, to your new home," she whispered, and parted the dense foliage that blocked her path.

Before her, lay a castle. It was small in comparison to most of the medieval style castles the group had seen, but it was beautiful no less. The tall spires reaching to their utmost height, crowned with simple tops, ridged, and ready for battle. It had no moat to speak of, as most of the group had expected, but they could see through the metal bars of the gate to the central courtyard where an enormous fountain, bearing the resemblance of Misty, gurgled pleasantly. "Whoa," Ash breathed. "Come! You will live with me and the resistance here until you can be ready to face Vinetra!" the girl said leaping through the bushes. "Wait! Resistance? That's here?" Ash asked awkwardly following her, tripping on every branch in the bushes.

The girl turned around and smiled deviously. "Why, this is the head of it all," she replied walking backwards. "And how may I ask, are you related to it?" Misty asked. "I'll tell you everything when we get to the castle, follow me!" she said and took off running towards the gates of the palace. James took this opportunity to stretch his newly healed wings, spreading them as wide as they would go. "Want a lift Meowth?" he asked and even before the cat had a chance to reply, James scooped him from the ground and with a flash of cerulean, had taken off into the night sky.

"James! What are ya doin'?" Meowth screeched trying to free himself. James closed his eyes against the wind and performed a lissome flip midair. Meowth yowled in protest and wriggled in his arms. "Oh don't you just love flying Meowth? It feels so, liberating," James breathed obviously enjoying his new talent. Meowth felt the color drain from his face as he looked to the ground far below him. "I don't love throwin' up," he muttered. James smiled and stopped gliding the last few feet to the ground. Once there, he walked over to the group who had since gotten to the gate with the girl and was waiting for him. He set Meowth on the ground as well, who took two wobbly steps forward and instantly fell forward on his face. "I'll leave flying to the birds and James," he groaned.

Jessie smiled and helped him up. "Come on, we'll get you inside," she said winking at James. He smiled in response. "Guards! Open this gate!" The girl yelled. The silhouette of a man appeared in the towers on either side of the gate at her call. "Who goes there?" he asked. "Your job if you don't cut that King Arthur guard act out!" the girl yelled. "Oh! PPrincess! I'm sorry! Right away!" Sir lady ma'am!" he sputtered and the shadow disappeared. "Princess?" the group asked in unison. She looked suave, flipping her hair over her shoulder and stepping through the gate as it opened before her. "Princess Cerise of Aradain at your service," she mused and disappeared behind the rock wall.

They followed Cerise into the castle and she led them quickly to a large room, lit only by several wiry candelabras holding thickly dipped yellowed wax candles. It was enough light to see the murals painted on the walls with rich colors. They had faded over the years they had been there, but it was still an accurate depiction, of an epic battle. "In this room, the history of all of Aradain is stored, look. The paintings, the tapestries! All of them, they're all of your ancestors!" she exclaimed pointing at the intricate designs with sweeping motions of her hands. "Wait a second," Jessie started, "I thought Aradain never had any rulers, why are you a princess?" 

Ash smiled nervously, wondering why he hadn't realized that as well. Cerise sighed and pointed to the very end of the room, where several carved busts sat regally on wooden pedestals. "Many generations ago, when the queen was defeated, the people of Aradain decided they would be better off with a ruler, so they held a world wide election. My ancestor was the winner of that very same event, and was crowned king. My family ruled until Vinetra came back," the girl paused and clenched her fists, looking away from the group, "she murdered my mother and father, the king and queen of Aradain. I managed to escape and I'm the one next in line, I'm the rightful ruler of this land. You were sent here to help me, will you stay at the castle? This has been the center of the resistance for I don't know how long. You can do your best from here!" She looked back, quickly wiping a tear from her fair cheek.

Ash smiled and turned to the rest of his friends, who in turn smiled back at him. Jessie, James, and even the cat Meowth, had the same rush evident in their clear azure and emerald eyes. Ash found it hard to believe that they were actually his friends, but when he thought of the dedication with which they had thrown themselves into this situation, trying so hard to be friends, he knew that they would stick with this until the end. The boy now could hardly remember what they looked like without their new features, it was as if they'd always been there, and

Misty and Brock had the same thrill about them. They had always been his friends and they'd been with him every step of his journey. Though he doubted they ever believed that he could make it as a Pokemon, much less achieve the immortality of the title of "Pokemon Master" but since they were truly his friends, they'd stuck by him. "Let's do it Ash," Misty whispered quietly, for once sounding serious. Ash could tell that everyone finally knew where they fit in the odd puzzle of the intricately written legends.

Ash turned to the young woman in the pink dress behind him and lowered his head respectfully. He drew his sword, and slowly knelt on one knee before her, the broad side of the sword facing her, parallel with his body. He smiled, and kept his eyes shut, his head still bowed. "My name is Ash, of the Flame, I am at your disposal Princess," he said. Cerise let the tears gathering in her eyes fall and smiled as Misty knelt in the same fashion as her companion. "Misty, of the tide," she said. The sound of metal hissing against leather sheaths echoed along with the triumphant voices of all there. "Brock of the stone!" "Pikachu of the thunder!" "Jessie of the mind!" "James of the wind!" "Meowth of the body!" All knelt the same way, their eager eyes now directed towards the soul they would fight to see in its rightful position.

They had seen their official titles inscribed on the walls of the chamber and knew their place in the legend. "This is what the legends spoke of, the grand return of the noble messengers of Aradain," Cerise breathed. Ash smiled at her and nodded as she took out the crystal Misty had given to her. "YYou may rise," the Princess choked as she turned to a large circular altar in front of the busts. It had seven oddly shaped notches in it, going deep into the wood that had gone a deep red with age.

She gently placed the dragon shaped crystal into its respective slot and it illuminated a bright blue. "You have freed my soul, I shall now wait for my time to avenge the land from its oppression. Seek out the rest of the powers, and beware the darkness," Icthsique's voice rang out one last time, and the azure light died down. Misty smiled and stepped over to her crystal.

She ran a hand down the intricately carved stone scaled affectionately and sighed. "Until we meet again," she whispered and turned to her friends. "So? Where shall we be spending the rest of our lives?" she announced placing her hands on her hips. Cerise smiled and turned to walk from the room. "Follow me, I shall take you to your rooms, they have been kept just as your ancestors kept them," she said, and the group followed them to their new homes.

Ash sat on his bed that night, unable to sleep, and surveying his new surroundings. His room was on the ground floor, in the West swing of the castle, and it looked out into the courtyard. He looked up at the brilliant crimson canopy that shaded his bed and sighed, throwing himself down on his pillows roughly. He blew out the candle at his bedside that Cerise had provided for him and directed his eyes toward the window.

The silhouette f James flashed across the silver moon as he took a graceful dive to the ground. "Guess he couldn't sleep either," Ash thought to himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His limbs and tail created a warm red glow in the corner of the room as he gently pushed open his glass window just in time to witness James light deftly in the center of the courtyard. "You're gettin' good at that," he called to him. James gasped and clutched at his chest, whirling around suddenly. 

Ash smirked and rested his chin in his hands, his elbows resting against the wooden sill. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?" James asked smiling. "Why not? Maybe it'll help me sleep," Ash mused. "You too huh?" the winged young man said as he sauntered over to chat with his friend. "Yeah, too bad I can't fly, it might be fun," Ash said as he fingered a cerulean feather longingly. "I never thought I'd enjoy it so much," James said dreamily. "Do you think we can do it?" James looked confused at the question. "Do what?" he asked. "Save this whole world? I mean, it sounds like it would take like, a couple generations to find all the seven powers and get them into the crystals," Ash said, his brow furrowing with worry.

James grinned, ruffling his ebony hair affectionately. "Like they always say, a journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step, perhaps, today was ours. See ya tomorrow pal," he said and launched into the night sky with a rush of warm air. Ash closed the window and latched it securely, brushing a stray blue feather away. "Cleaning up after him is going to get annoying," he mused and took a long leap back into bed.

He'd often done it as a child, when he was afraid of monsters under the bed, but now it brought a smile to his face. He now felt welcome in the world of Aradain, a world where anything could happen. This was a world of magic, and strange monsters, new Pokemon and cities. He now had a mission he knew he could fulfill, and he'd do it better than his ancestors had. He'd find out more about them, but for now, he was tired, and needed to sleep. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. The sheets were cool with the night, and felt good against the hot flames. He remembered when they'd first appeared, and drifted into sleep with this imprint lasting in his mind. The first journey of his adventure was over, but this was only the beginning of the saga.

Fini


End file.
